Monster
by Miss Rouge Apple
Summary: Orc was the school bully. Just a bully. But ever since the big POOF, he's been a lot of things; a captain, an officer, a murderer, just a kid... Can he finally straighten everything out? Is he really Charles Merriman or is he in fact a monster? OrcXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It seemed like so long ago, that I sat in that chair in school; the window seat in social studies, staring out the glass panes and ignoring the teachers' pleas for me to pay attention. Pffffft… like I actually cared what the teachers thought about. Hell, they were the ones who dragged me in there anyway; their fault, not mine, that I didn't listen or give a damn about the Civil War. It ended and yet there we were, listening about it from a teacher who probably fought in it (they were old enough to know).

Instead of hearing the lectures of the battles or the rants of annoyed (and un-listened) teachers, I would have gone into hiding. Hiding with my best friend Howard in the bathroom stalls, the deserted courtyards, a broom closet, anywhere that didn't make us learn something. We would sit in there and just talk about stuff. No pressures about any work or bullies; well, we were the school bullies. Yeah, I'm the school bully, and proud of it!

Roughing up kids was just one of my jobs around the halls; beating kids up was after school. Any dumbnut knew that! They also knew that if you messed with Howard, you'd get my fist in your face, too. If you didn't know, you'd be in serious shock when you did find out. I know I can do some serious damage… just one of my best traits.

Anyway, I found myself on the last few days of school, sitting by the window seat. I remember one of the teachers caught me and Howard in one of the courtyards and sent us back to our classes; mine just happened to be social studies. The only seat available was the window seat when me and the teacher came in, so I sat down while the dumbass teacher who caught me talked with the dumbass teacher who was going to teach me. My chin was in my palm and it scrunched up half of my face from the pressure of my hand. My eyes wandered from kid to kid in class, who all turned their gazes away when I gave them a scowl.

The social studies teacher resumed the lesson and I decided that the view outside was more interesting than the black board being written on. Cars drove by the front, trees swayed when a wind blew, and nothing much seemed interesting. Then I saw something out of the ordinary. A girl walked down the sidewalk. Well, that doesn't sound so out of the ordinary, but it was what she was wearing. She wore a big sunhat, covering the back of her head, and an apron over the front of her outfit (which I couldn't see from the third floor of the school).

I watched her walk down that sidewalk and my mind seemed to go crazy; it was like she was a firecracker that went off in my brain. _She looks my age; so why is she outside during school? Who is she? She doesn't look familiar… Well, I couldn't see her face, so… _I don't think my brain has ever thought that fast before. It was… kind of cool. From that day, I kept sitting in that same spot, day after day, watching through that window for the girl to walk by.

And she did; she walked by every day. Her outfit always changed; from blue to green to purple to red to blue again. But what never changed was that she wore that same apron over her clothes and that hat. One day, as I stared out the glass panes, she came down that same sidewalk with her hat to her side, in her hand. I finally saw her hair; it was a scarlet red, in a low ponytail falling gently down her back. Later on, something told me that I had some ridiculous smile on my face (It was Howard).

Then the day came when the teacher poofed and everything was still in the social studies room. It was all silence until someone spoke, breaking it, and then all hell broke loose along with the silence. Howard and I ditched the panicked crowd, looting stores for candy and something worth stealing. But I couldn't help but look down the street as we left the school grounds for the girl. She was gone. When Astrid the genius finally noticed that kids older than fifteen poofed; it took me a while until I realized that the girl could have been fifteen, just a year older than I was. It scared me; I _liked_ watching her during school.

Yet here I stood, looking over the plaza where some kids decided to sleep, feeling lonely and scared (babies) in their adult abandoned homes. It was afternoon, and some kids were up and aroused, looking for foods (candy, ice cream, or cookies) to fill their stomachs. Howard came over to me, in a jog, and snickered. "Two kids are fighting behind the school, you have to see it!"

I smirked, feeling a little excitement hit me. _Maybe a little bloodshed will help my mood._ I nodded at Howard and followed him up the street and around a corner to find a group of kids, blocking my view from the action. We walked over and pushed our way to the front, shoving kids who at first turned to oppose, but stopped when they noticed who it was. It took me a second to figure out who was fighting. The first kid I saw was some wannabe bully at the school; didn't know his name, but knew he always tried to stir up something, but didn't do anything big.

My eyes grew wide when I saw the second kid; it was the girl. Her face was cool and collected, but the other kid's was tight with annoyance. It was kind of red and he was biting his lip a little too hard, like he was trying to make an act. "Wanna start something?!" He asked, his fists tightening.

The girl rolled her eyes and played with the brim of her big floppy hat. "Not really…" She smiled at the kid. "You look like you're constipated, kid. Seriously, chill." There were snickers among the watching crowd and he turned redder.

"Yeah, well at least I don't wear some dorky hat!" He sniped. The girl wagged her finger, clicking her tongue softly.

"Uh-uh-uh! Don't mess with the hat." She traced the brim of her hat with her thumb and index finger. "I personally like it." A few more chuckles from the crowd.

"Then that makes you a nerd!" He laughed.

The girl smiled. "Yes, yes I am."

He gawked. "Why would want to be?"

She giggled; her hands behind her back as she strolled around in the circle of kids. "I'm happier this way." She smirked. "And by the looks of it, you're not happy being a dork."

He reached out and slapped her across the cheek. She fell back, almost losing her balance and falling over. My hand shot out and I picked up the kid, dangling him in mid-air, making him give a tiny shriek of shock. I spun him around, still suspended, making him face me. I gave him a scowl and he paled slightly. I looked around him to see the girl rubbing her sore cheek, giving me a curious look.

She smiled weakly. "Aw, and I had him exactly where I wanted him, too…" A few more snickers. I was surprised when she said, "Thank you very much, but could you put him down for me? I want to teach him a little lesson, but not terrify him."

I dropped him and he turned to the girl again. I looked over at Howard, who was giving me a look. _'What the hell was that?'_ He mouthed to me. I shrugged in response, trying to drop it as fast as I could.

The girl walked over to the shaky boy, still a little shocked from being dangled in mid-air and then just dropped. She smiled at him and then her fist collided with the side of his face, making him drop to the ground in a haze. She shook off her hand, which I guess must have hurt because her hand was so frail compared to the kid's cheekbone. Then, she bent down, picking up a small ipod that had fallen out of the boy's pocket. She held it firmly in her hand and wagged another finger at the kid. "Stealing from me isn't a good idea either, by the way."

She looked over to the crowd, taking a good look at all of us, and then laughed. "This really must be a boring town for you guys to be interested in a little fight like this. It's over people; but if someone could take this kid to a doctor or somebody for some band-aids, that'd be great." Whirling around, she lifted a pale hand in the air, waving us off. "C'est Lavie!" She said.

The others turned and left, barely a word about the girl, but of what she said. _Boring town?_ Howard gave me a look when I didn't move to leave yet. He poked me in the arm (which I barely felt). "What's up with you?" He asked, looks going between me and the girl who was walking away.

"What's up with her?" I asked him, answering his question I guessed. He blinked a few times and then shrugged.

"Maybe she's not from here… boring town? Seriously…"

I shrugged again, my eyes still on her for some reason. She seemed to notice and she turned her head to see me and Howard still standing there alone; the others and even the punk kid gone away. The girl turned around and called out to us. "Hey! Who are you guys?"

Howard called back. "I'm Howard and he's Orc!" He stuck his thumb out, pointing to me. The girl gave us a peace sign, showing friendliness.

"Well, nice meeting you guys! But, I've gotta go and help the family, so see ya!" She was about to turn around, but I called after her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Name's Evelynn!" She yelled back and walked away. Howard and I watched her turn a corner and she was gone. I knew that I wouldn't see her anymore; strolling down the street in front of the school. I thought I might have missed that, but now, I guess it didn't.

Howard turned to me with a smirk. "She's kind of cute, ya know."

I frowned and turned to walk away. "Shut up. I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

Days went by and things got worse for people; and by people, I mean everyone but me and Howard. We left the plaza days ago, after we got sick of the babies crying about their parents being gone and their older siblings not being there to help them. It got pretty annoying. So we found a place just behind the school. It was kind of cool having a place of our own.

Anyway, things got worse for everyone else. There was a huge fire in the middle of town, and Sam- Sam the bus man is now Sam- Sam the fireman; tried to save some little girl who ended up _causing_ the fire in the first place. She died, though, and there wasn't anything else to do but bury her. She was real little, too. Sam got over it fast, it seems. Kind of weird if you ask me; how Sam suddenly took this 'leading the kids' thing up so fast. He wasn't anything but a wallflower back before the big poof.

Some kid called Alfred started up the McDonald's again, giving burgers and stuff to kids who order. He did an okay job; I bet I could do better, though, if I wanted to. Says sooner or later the bread and other foods are going to be gone. But who cares, it's here now, so really? Future my ass, we're in the present… I think. Which one comes first?

Never mind… I'm just pissed. It's getting annoying, all the kids running around, looking for food, stealing from kids younger than them. I've seen two kids who are usually kiss-asses to teachers gang up on a kid a year younger than them for a candy bar. Bullying's gone downhill if you ask me.

This kid, Caine, came into town with these others from Coates Academy and took over. He wrecked the church with hands, and I saw it. He almost killed Tony, too; I mean, Cookie. Kid got taken down under the church with Dahra and her pretty boy boyfriend, Elwood. Poor kid was in some serious pain. Just glad I got out of the way in time…

I leaned on a building, waiting for something to pop out at me so I can go over and stir something up. So far; nothing. That's why I'm bored leaning on a building. It was kind of calm for only a few days after the big poof. Some older kids got over the fact that their parents were gone and had set out to find a house, some food, and some friendly faces to be with. I guess that's all people want right now.

It's about late afternoon and the sun is just about to set after a long day of being abandoned. I heard some gravelly steps and I saw Howard shuffling in place, still leaning on the same building as me. _Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, scrape, shuffle_… I finally turned to him with a frown. "Knock it off, will ya?!"

Howard put his hands up and nodded. "Sure, man, whatever you say, man." I guess I've been in a bad mood lately; well, worse than usual, I mean. Howard seemed to notice. "What's your problem, man?"

I shrugged. "I'm just mad." I stated.

Howard nodded, leaving it to that. We stood there, in almost complete silence with the occasional kids' laughing, crying, or screaming (out of delight or fright). I saw Caine come out of the town hall, his two man crew around him. Some girl called Diana stood near him, but the look on her face told us nothing was between them. The second crony was a tall kid, someone called him Drake. He seemed to give off this creepy shark-like vibe when you hung around him. He was one scary kid…

I frowned when I saw Caine turn to my direction. He smiled a fake smile and waved me over. "Captain Orc!" I gave him a look and then remembered my latest rank. I nodded at him and gave a look to Howard, telling him we were going in. We got off of the wall and walked over to the Coates kids, our gravelly steps one of the loudest noises in the plaza.

Once we reached the three, Caine offered us phony grins. "Hello there, boys. I was wondering if you might want to take up an offer."

Howard folded his arms across his chest, like I had mine. "What kind of an offer?"

Drake smiled. "There are a few kids doing some stuff that aren't allowed; we're supposed to stop them."

Caine nodded. "Yes, that sounds like it. You'd be like… sheriffs."

Howard frowned. "No way, why'd we wanna be sheriffs?"

"Yeah." I added; feeling left out of the conversation.

Caine shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I meant… like officers."

I thought that over. "That sounds cool." He smiled. "I wanna gang, too."

Howard nodded. "Yeah, we'd need more muscle. And bats." He added before Caine could speak.

Another false smile came over Caine's face. "That sounds very reasonable, gentlemen."

I frowned again. _I didn't like Caine_. "We're not gentlemen." I growled.

"Then what was that act the other day?" We all turned to see Evelynn strolling over to us. She smiled at me and Howard then noticed the other three and it was wiped away.

Caine stepped out of the circle and walked over to her, holding out his hand. "I don't believe we've met yet. I'm-"

"Caine. I know." She said, her hand sliding into his hesitantly.

"And yours?" Caine asked, remaining a fake politeness. Evelynn managed to put on a smile.

"Evelynn." She told him, taking her hand back. She looked over to me and Caine followed her gaze; a sly smile came across his lips.

"You want to speak with Captain Orc and Howard, I presume?" He asked.

"You presumed correctly." She answered and I was surprised. _Why would she want to talk to me?_

Caine stepped back and walked back to his group, nodding to me. "That's all we needed to talk about; your requests will be followed through."

I held back the look I was going to give him. I had no idea what he was talking about. _Oh yeah; officers._ I walked away, following Evelynn with Howard right behind me. We walked until we turned behind the day care, when Evelynn finally stopped. A shiver ran through her and she shook her head, looking disgusted. "They scare me…" She explained, giving one last glance around to see them. I looked along with her to find Drake looking our way. He was smirking and it was kind of creepier than normal.

Evelynn leaned against the wall again, sticking out her tongue like she had tasted something gross. Couldn't say I blamed her. Finally, Howard asked Evelynn, "What did ya need? We were in some, uh, _important business_."

I nodded, looking as though I remembered all of the conversation from before (which I really couldn't). "Yeah, whatcha want?"

She played with her hair nervously. "I didn't get to thank you for the save the other day. He could've done some real damage…" A giggle escaped her lips. "Anyway, thanks so much; wouldn't have gotten my ipod back, too." She held up the tiny MP3 player to prove her point.

I blinked a few times. _She's… thanking me?_ "Uh, you're welcome?" I wasn't so used to doing that…

She laughed. "You seem surprised, Orc." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I have to get going, but I'll see you two around."

Howard smirked. "Later, Eve." She smiled and turned to leave, giving us a wave before disappearing behind another turn around a building. He turned to me, grinning. "She digs me."

"Shut up. I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry about the other unfinished part; technical difficulties! My computer just had a spaz moment, so yeah... everything's better now. So, if you liked what you read, please clicky the green button below and write something nice! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait! I just couldn't seem to get the chapter right and I'd end up deleting over half of it and starting over... Kind of takes awhile to get it. ~smiles sheepishly~ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of my _Gone_ fanfiction, MONSTER. Please review when you're done! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sunlight gleamed down on Perdido Beach, making me smile with satisfaction. It hit my face, making my skin tingle with its warmth. It was at just the perfect angle so that the glare didn't strike my eyes. It was just a simple day, sitting on my grandmother's porch in the complex world of the FAYZ. But I tried to think of the positives for the present; we were alive and happy.

By we, I mean my sister, Savannah, reading a book about some herbs we had discovered in the backyard; Petunia (who prefers to be called Pete, of all things), writing on a small notebook ideas for a new novel; Odette, who was chasing Lavender (Pete's nine year old sister) around the front yard, both smiling and laughing; Andrea, watching everything from a rocking chair and just taking it in; and Delilah and Argent, our furrier friends. Delilah, her tail wagging, bounded amongst the two running girls and Argent lay with sleep doused upon him on the porch railing.

I, even with the thoughts of the past few days, smiled as I beheld the sights. I was just happy that everyone in our little family was safe and fed. "Eve?" I turned my head when I heard my name. It was Andrea. "You look a little distant; is something on your mind?"

Waving my hand dismissively, I laughed. "Just thinking things through, I guess." Andrea nodded. "But there's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

I heard a shriek of surprise and I saw Odette fall to the ground, Lavender on her back and laughing loudly. Odette flipped over, grabbing the little girl and tickling her ribs, making her scream with delight. I laughed when Lavender reached her petite hands out and tried to return the favor. Odette pushed her off and they laid on the ground, breathing heavily and enjoying the fresh scent and tickling sensation of the grass. Odette sat up and looked over at me. "You planning on going into town today?"

Shaking my head, I leaned against the second rocking chair, making it sway back and forth. "Nah, I just want to hang out today…"

Pete giggled. "That sounds good. It feels really nice, you know? Just being able to whatever we want."

Savannah looked up from her book, blowing a stray piece of brown hair out of her face. "Does anyone know what sultry means?"

"Humid…" Andrea murmured. She played with her long blonde locks, wrapping them around her finger, letting it loose, and then rewrapping it. Her eyes darted from person to person, flashing when something moved. I didn't worry about these nervous symptoms, for it was merely Andrea's way of seeing the world. She was probably the brightest girl in the group and liked to analyze things to the very littlest detail. She was often quiet because of this.

Pete's pencil scratched on the parchment once more, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth with determination in her eyes. She was a serious note taker when it came to her ideas, but she was so carefree when it came to writing. Her works could be light, airy, cheerful or even dark, dramatic, and sad. _She had a way with the pen and pencil, that's what was for sure_. She looked up for a moment and smiled at the sight of her spastic feline yawning and stretching his dormant muscles after a cat nap. _And she had a soft spot for animals_.

Savannah murmured something incoherent as she mused over a few herbal terms. She was quite the herbalist and naturalist. If you asked her, she could tell you the varieties of trees in the area, along with their fruits or berries that grew on them, the species of birds that couldn't survive here, and (her favorite animal) the places where feral cats would be able to thrive. My younger sister scratched her head as she turned the page and then her face brightened up, reading another paragraph with another plant new to her.

Then my attention was taken away when I say Odette get up and stretch, yawning loudly. She was always the very outgoing and energetic girl. Even when everything got tough and seemed to go against you, she'd end up finding a way to the end, still smiling. She was really good when it came to those nitty-gritty times, and she was a great friend of mine.

Lavender ran around the yard, doing cartwheels, smiling widely while yelling, "Watch me! I can do it!" We would stop what we were doing and just watch her for a little while, going back to our own things every so often after cheering and giving her a round of applause. She certainly was the odd girl out in our group -being the very youngest- but to us, she fit in all the same.

I got up, stretching a little. "I'll be just a minute girls; I think I should hang up some clothes; it's such a beautiful day."

They all murmured something, acknowledging that I was going inside, but not being able to pull their eyes away from what they were doing. I laughed to myself, glad that they were finally over the shock of the big POOF. It was a relief that they were at ease once again.

I walked into the small house, a small fan blowing cool air in my face. The living room was comfy and vintage looking; depicting the early fifties. My grandmother preferred the earlier times compared to modern times. It was just one of those times that made her comfortable, so she stuck with it. It showed, but it was homey, too.

My footsteps drowned out the fading voices and laughter from outside as I trudged down to the basement. It was darker than most basements and I rarely used to go down there; but nowadays I've almost been down there all day, washing clothes for the girls to wear, finding food in the hidden pantry (which was stocked full with canned goods and other things) to serve, and scavenging for music for when we decided to play a song or two.

We were music freaks, I have to admit. We each played something or another, whether it being a violin or an electric guitar or even both. I myself played a little fiddle and could sing a tune when I wanted to. I hardly song or played anymore, though, ever since the big POOF. The others would occasionally create music, but it never really sounded good anymore; we just never really had a whole heart for it these past few days.

Spotting a small basket with wet clothes, I headed for it, my feet crunching slightly with the old concrete chipping underneath them. Once near the hamper, I reached out, my fingers touching the plastic and gripping it. I picked it up with an _oomph_ and began to lug it up the old, rickety stairs. The noise of the steps made me remember my grandmother, walking up the very same stairs with a groan and a rueful smile muttering, "Goddammit, one of these days those damn scientists are going to come up with another way elderly people can get killed."

When I was little, I would just die with laughter. Over the years, it would only get a giggle or two. Now… my mouth was sealed shut. I actually began to turn my head, wondering if I did, would she be there muttering and cursing? Muttering and cursing, yes, but with a smile on her face that I knew I could always depend on. But when I looked back, the darkness of the basement answered instead. I held a breath for a moment and then released it, long and heavy. It felt good, but not good enough. I forced a smile on my face and walked out the doorway to the porch, gripping the plastic blue hamper a little harder than before.

The light was a little more powerful than expected and I winced at the brightness. Holding a hand to my forehead, I managed to shield it for a while until I got used to the intensity. Odette was in the rocking chair that I had occupied earlier, writing something down in a notebook. Upon further inspection, I found her to be writing down recipes. She was the cook of the house and the only one who could make a good meal out of anything.

My footsteps were light, but they still made the board creak and moan, causing everyone to look up from their own business and stare at me, expecting something. My face flushed with embarrassment and I laughed nervously, not really enjoying the sudden spotlight. I mean, I like the spotlight, but every now and then… "Hehehe… just doing some laundry!" I giggled, smiling sheepishly.

Odette got up and walked with me to the clothes line, swaying almost sullenly in the breeze. She sat underneath the tree it hung from and sighed a contented sigh. I began to take clothes out, shake them a little, and then pin them upon the rope line. I did this repeatedly, numbly. I was getting used to that feeling nowadays. Feeling numb; it wasn't good being stuck in a rut like that, but I was and I couldn't get out.

I never realized how hard it was, waking up every morning and wondering, "_God, what am I going to feed everyone?_" I could feel the hours of staying up with Lavender, holding her when she wanted her mother, dragging me down. And then walking into the next room to find one of the other girls beginning to become misty eyed…. In fact, I think my own tear ducts shrunk up from lack of crying. I just couldn't, not with Lavender. It was getting hard, but I had to smile, had to laugh, had to keep up a pleasant persona to keep them from becoming worried.

_Pick up, shake, pin, pick up shake, pin, pick up shake, pin…_ I was almost asleep as I continued this mundane task. I didn't know how grandma did it… _Pick up, shake, pin…_ A sudden voice made my eyebrows rise. It was Andrea. "Four boys, down the street; bats, metal; one tall, lanky; one shorter, heavier; one dark skinned, smaller; one tall, heavier… scratch that, very tall." I heard her analyze. It was just how she got things out to us and fast if she sensed something peculiar. I turned around to look at her. She got up and jumped down from the porch, eyeing me warily. "I think you described two of them before, Eve. I believe you had identified them as Howard and Orc."

I then looked down the street and a smirk played on my lips. "Hey, you're right." I noted.

She nodded; seriousness on her face. "Orc's epithet suits him immensely." We all looked at her strangely and she finally smiled. "His nickname is really good for him." Then, giving a look over to the small gang of boys, eyeing the biggest, they then turned to Andrea and me, nodding with worry flashing in their eyes.

"They look kind of… tough." Odette admitted, her eyes unable to tear away from the boys, whose faces were clearer as they neared, covered with all seriousness.

"Yeah, are you sure that… that _guy_ helped you?" Pete's voice sounded unbelieving. "He looks like he would be the one to steal your ipod _and_ beat the living daylights out of a four year old."

I laughed and continued my chore. "Oh please, you guys are so judgmental." Their cheeks flushed with discomfort until Andrea came up with a good point.

"What if you only saw one side of them?" She announced to my displeasure. "What if they truly are as the teenage population in the Perdido Beach impart they are? You see, I'm inquiring that you saw what appeared as an act of kindness, but was really something else…" Andrea finished with a sum-up. I frowned slightly.

I sighed. "Alright, you guys can just meet them yourselves and maybe your mind will change, but until then, please don't assume the worst…" They met my gaze with theirs, filled with wariness. Andrea's face brightened with surprise and she suppressed a giggle fit. Pete raised an eyebrow and walked over to her smart friend, putting a hand on her shoulder, which shook from laughter.

"…What's so funny?" Pete finally asked, her face showing confusion. Andrea snorted a little and blushed with embarrassment, but continued to giggle, unable to stop. She managed to lean over to Pete and whisper into her ear without laughing. As soon as she pulled away, laughing again, Pete followed suit, giggling uncontrollably. It then spread to Odette, whom Pete had whispered to, and then to my own sister, who was informed by Odette within seconds of hearing whatever it was. Lavender and I just stood there as the four girls laughed and we felt ridiculous…

I felt my jaw drop when Odette bent down and whispered the secret into Lavender's ear, making her try to stifle her laughter. Whirling around with a red face, I went back to my annoying task. _Pick up, shake, pin, pick up, shake, pin…_ The giggles stopped abruptly and there was a small voice; Lavender. "They're coming over here… Eve?"

I turned around to see the troop look up and see me, Howard and Orc realizing who I was, and walking over; only Howard's eyes showed a small flicker of pleasure, but Orc's remained dull. Lavender pulled on my apron and her eyes pleaded. Her voice was a whisper, like she didn't want them to hear. "They're scary…" I smiled, hoping I gave off a calm vibe, which I wanted most right now.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything bad." I told her.

"Then why do they have those bats?" She argued quietly. I opened my mouth, but no answer came out. She was right, and I just let out a sigh.

"Just… don't worry, okay? You can go inside, take the others if you want to. But I have some clothes to hang up right now, so I won't be coming in for a while." Lavender nodded and understood not to try to make me come in. I would win that war for sure. She grabbed her older sister's arm and began to pull her into the house. Giving the other girls looks and using her eyes to coax them, they all eventually walked up the steps of the porch and into the house, leaving me alone as the gang of boys neared.

There was a creak of the white picket fence as the jumped it, landing with a soft crunch of the grass. Howard's voice rang out and I turned and smiled. "Well if it isn't Evelynn…" He murmured. Orc stood in front of the troop of boys, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes not focused. I leaned over to see two new faces; one boy was tall and lean, about my age, with dark circles under his eyes. The other was shorter and chubbier, maybe a few years younger than I was. I smiled at them and their serious expressions softened a little, but not a lot.

"Who are you two?" I asked as they leaned against their metal bats, making me inhale sharply, but soft enough for them not to of heard.

Howard pointed to the shorter one. "That's Chunk." Then he pointed to the lean one. "And that's Panda." I gave a small wave to them and they smirked.

I turned back to my chore, still talking to them. "So what brings you down here? We're kind of far away from the town if you haven't noticed…"

Panda shrugged and looked over at Orc, whose back was to him. "Orc brought us down here; we're on patrol."

"Ah, patrol... for what reason do we need it?" I asked. _Pick up, shake, pin…_

"Caine said so." I heard Chunk answer and I felt myself tense up. I think they noticed, too. Howard laughed mockingly.

"Looks like someone's afraid of our new leader." He chuckled and I whirled around, frowning.

"Don't call him that." I told him. "Please don't call him that. You know I don't like him at all."

Howard rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Jeez, touchy… He's all good, man. Took charge, ya know? Sammy's left us for his surfer buddy, his smart girlfriend, and his Mexican pet."

I blinked a few times. "Okay, I'll bite. Who's Sam?"

They all gave me confused stares and Chunk spoke first. "You don't know Sam?"

I shook my head and they began to laugh. Howard wiped away non-existent tears (like he was really laughing that hard). "S-She's serious, man!"

My face turned red from embarrassment and I looked away as Orc pointed at my rouge cheeks. "She's turning red!" He chuckled in his low voice. I frowned and turned back to my work. I heard someone stop laughing and then grunt. "Hey, don't do that." Orc's voice grumbled.

"I'm not talking to you." I murmured. "I'm not talking to you." He took me seriously though. I turned my head to see his frown deepening, turning into a scowl. Holding my hands up, I gave him a look. "I-I was only joking!"

He scowled still. "Don't." He mumbled. I felt color erase from my face like a wet painting in a rainstorm. Howard and the other two stopped laughing and began to look around the lawn, eyeing the place.

Howard scratched his head. "Pretty old house, man…" I then smiled.

"I like old houses." I answered.

"Kind of small too, man."

"I've never complained about the space."

"And it looks like an old lady lived here." I felt my throat tighten.

Sighing, I nodded. "An old lady did live here…" The all gave me looks and I smiled weakly. "My grandmother took us in recently. My friends came to visit, just for a week or so, but…" I used my hands as a demonstration. "Poof went grandma."

Howard pursed his lips. "Sorry man…"

I put on a smile. "Don't call me that-"

"Evelynn?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Call me Eve."

Orc looked away from the group and then his dull eyes flickered. He pointed his finger to the house. "Someone's in there." He began to grip his bat and walk toward the house. I reacted quickly, without thinking, and grabbed his arm wielding the metal slugger. He looked from his hand on the bat, to his forearm, to my hand that had reached out and touched him (still touching him), and to my face. I felt my face heat up and my tongue go dry. He opened his mouth and for a few moments, said nothing, He was gaping, his eyes not showing it, but in shock that I had actually made contact with him.

The others were silent, keeping their mouths shut, not wanting to get in the middle. I licked my lips. _That wasn't my greatest of ideas…_ He finally made a small grunt. "Why are you touching my arm?"

I let go of his forearm quickly, retreating a few steps back. I managed to choke out a few words. "S-Sorry… I-I didn't mean to…" He turned to face me, this strange look on his face. It was almost like he was trying to scowl, but a smirk was forming on his face.

"Why did you touch my arm?" He mumbled, trying to glare at me. I still shrunk back.

"I-I don't want you to go in the house." I told him and he stood up taller, trying to intimidate me; it was working.

Orc walked right in front of me; being a head or so taller, he loomed a long shadow over me. "Why not?" He grunted.

I nodded to the house. "My sister and my friends are in there and they're kind of scared." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a blank stare. "They want to be left alone, Orc." His frown came back and I shook my head. "Just please, leave them alone."

We were all surprised when he nodded slowly and looked away, the conversation over. He didn't back up though. I felt my face heat up once more. His eyes weren't glazed over when he looked down at me, making me flush even more. "I'm thirsty." He grunted and then Howard poked out from behind him, nodding.

"Yeah, you got something to drink?" Howard asked.

My head whizzed. _Whaaaaa..?_ "Um, sure, just hold on a minute." I heard myself say. Before heading into the house, I turned to them, holding up a finger with a serious expression on my face. "And don't go snooping around the house. I've said it before, I'll say it again, I don't want you to end up scaring the living crap out of my friends, got it?"

They all nodded and I turned again to leave, accidentally bumping into Orc. I looked away from him. "Sorry…" I murmured before he could start up another conflict. I could feel his eyes boring a hole into me as I walked up the porch and into the safe threshold of my house. Closing the door behind me, I finally leaned against it, sighing out of relief.

_They _were_ a little intimidating_… I mused. I felt something rub along my leg and I looked down to see Mistletoe, a cat Savannah and I had gotten for Christmas from our parents, was nuzzling her head against my skin. She looked up with bright green eyes and mewed, trying to act as cute as possible. I smirked and yelled out to my sister. "Savannah, Mistletoe's hungry!"

"I already fed her! She's lying!", Was the return answer I got from her. I laughed and picked up the tabby, stroking her fur as she purred with content. I walked with the cat in my arms into the kitchen, where I finally laid the cat on the tile floor. She gave me a mew in protest, happy in my warm arms. I just smiled and walked over to the refrigerator. Opening it, I pulled out a big pitcher of lemonade, which was one of the things in the house we were not going to run out of soon. We had packets upon packets of dehydrated lemonade in the pantry just waiting for water to hydrate it.

I grabbed cups out of the cupboard and poured the sweet, tangy liquid into the plastic mugs. I held five in my hands, wrapping my arms around them just to get them all out at once. Plus, I was thirsty, too. It was quiet when I stepped out of the back door, closing it with my foot. I turned around and screamed as the cups fell from my hands, Delilah barked and growled, and blood splattered on my apron.

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple: _Oooooh, cliff hanger! Just to make you squirm, think about this... Who's blood is it? Tee-hee!**

**ALERT! ALERT! You, too, can be a part of this story! Yes, that's right! YOU! Just create an OC when you review including their name (full name, including their nickname), birthday and their age, personality, power (if you desire to have one), how many bars if you choose so to have a power (not going past three bars and I promise not to make any of my OCs past three bars either, just to be fair), and their appearence. Please, be very creative! P.S. I will not write any OCs that have not filled out the requirements that I have just described in their review. Thank you for your help!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My eyelids were too heavy for me to open them. I could hear people, but it was too hard to understand; they crashed into each other, mixing and churning and only making my head pound even more. I felt like someone had wailed on me with a sledge hammer, still beating me on my head and chest. I could barely breathe. Something was on my chest, small pointed edges jutted into my body, not penetrating my flesh, but it hurt like hell.

The sound of angry barking finally swirled out of the mesh of noises, getting louder and louder with each passing second; it hurt. I winced when I finally felt hot breath being throw at my face, spit also flying in my direction. I could feel the tiny droplets hit my face, making me wrinkle my nose. A voice finally penetrated the tangled sounds, like the barking had. "Delilah! Get off of him! Someone help! Help!" It was Eve.

I felt the relief as the weight of the dog was taken off of my chest. I could breathe now and I gulped down the refreshing air. I felt warm hands placed on my chest, moving to my face as they slapped my cheeks. "Orc! Orc , wake up! Please!" I heard her yell at me. I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't listen to me.

"Orc, man! What happened?!" Howard's voice was close. He must've been running over. I felt Eve's hands move away from my face and the sound of torn cloth was heard. "What are you doin' girl?!"

"He needs warm water to clean to the blood away. Get someone to grab me a bucket with warm water, no, hot water! Get hot water." Eve said, cloth still ripping. I heard Howard turn, the sound of cloth still being ripped apart. "Come on, Orc, get up, dammit." She whispered.

I made a small grunt, which sounded more like a moan. The ripping stopped and I heard Eve move closer to me, leaning over my body. "Orc, Orc did you hear me?" There was a pain growing in my arm and I winced. Eve laughed softly. "My voice not that comforting to you? Well, just hold on, I won't have to talk to you."

I pursed my lips, not being able to scowl without giving myself more of a headache. Eve laughed softly. "Just hold on Orc, we'll fix you up." She was silent a moment. "I'm sorry, I just can't be quiet; it's too nerve-wracking right now…" I heard her shift into a new position and then I felt her hands on my arm; it was sticky and wet. She pushed her hands harder and I winced again, pain shooting through my body. "I have to stop the bleeding Orc, this is the only way."

_Bleeding?_ I opened my eyes to see Eve's face just a few inches from mine, covered in worry and concentration. She caught sight of me and she smiled. "Thank god you're awake, Orc…"

I licked my lips; they were really dry. I had no idea what to say. I watched her as she held tight onto my left arm, blood covering her hands. Another pain shot through me and I closed my eyes tight, holding back a yell. I opened one eye to see Eve taking something out of the gash; a piece of metal.

She blinked, staring at it, and then turned to me, frowning. "I told you. I told you not to go snooping around the house!" Eve put the metal next to her and I felt a scowl on my face.

"You don't tell me what to do." I muttered, trying to glare without showing the pain. Eve folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh really? So, this is what you planned on happening? Getting tackled by a dog and knocked into a shed –with fragments of metal jutting out of it, let me remind you, and then being sliced up by said fragments. Oh, and for the finale, you pass out from lack of blood!" Eve pursed her lips and her cheeks were red from frustration.

I growled. "You. Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do."

"Oh shut up." She spat, her attention going back to my arm. "Think before you act! Actually, wait, think about this." Eve turned to face me, her warm hands forcing pressure on my wound. "This could have been a nice night. It _is_ a nice night." Her eyes softened. "If you hadn't gone out and messed with my dog's territory, she would have been provoked." I gave her a blank stare.

"If you hadn't gone in the backyard, she wouldn't have gotten mad." Eve reworded, easier for my slowness. I stayed silent and she continued. "We could have just stayed in the front, drinking lemonade, talking, and you guys could have been on your way." I heard crickets chirping during her lecture; darkness had settled. Eve sighed. "But no, you had to do what you thought was going to stir up trouble." She looked at me. "Congratulations, mission accomplished."

"No one tells me what to do." I repeated.

Her eyes dulled and she looked away. "That sounds like someone I used to know…" Eve whispered. She looked over at me, my face twisted with confusion. Her eyes widened. "Oh, n-nothing… f-forget it…"

I cocked my head to the side. "You said something."

"It was nothing…" She murmured, rubbing an eye with her wrist, which wasn't totally covered in blood.

"No. Tell me what you say." I demanded, getting mad.

"Is your arm still hurting? The bleeding's going down."

I was confused for a moment. _Weren't we just talking about..? _"No, it don't hurt no more."

Eve nodded; her eyes not really focused, distant. "That's good."

It was silent for what felt like forever. Eve held onto my arm, pressing down on the wound. I knew the bleeding stopped, but I didn't want her to let go. I don't know why, but I wanted her to hold on… and to hold on tight. Her eyes weren't focused at all, just staring at the grass, blinking and too thoughtful. I just lay there, just gazing over everything, anything that moved, or a place where a noise came to my ears.

There was a noise, not from the outside, but from in the house. Eve's eyes flickered and she seemed to come back. Panda came out of the house carrying a steaming bucket filled with searing water. She got up and walked over to Panda; the place where her hands were felt colder without them laying on it. Eve placed the bucket next to us and dipped a cloth into the water. I noticed something different about her and I raised my head, curious. "Your apron's gone." I grumbled.

Eve nodded, smiling a little. "I ripped it up so I could use it to soak up some of the blood. There were a few left, so now I can use them for cleaning up around the wound. Listen-"

"You ripped up your apron?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

She was smiling now. "I can always get a new apron, Orc. Don't worry about it, okay? Just… bite the bullet for me?" I blinked a few times and she laughed. "Don't yell; the water's really hot, but that's only way we can kill the bacteria and stuff that's trying to get into your arm through the cut." Eve explained. She dabbed the hot rag onto my skin next to the gash. I winced and gritted my teeth. _It burned!!!_

"I'm almost done, Orc, I'm almost done…" She whispered. After a few BURNING minutes, Eve stopped and saw the look on my face, and then she smiled. "Alright, I'm done."

My head fell back against the soft grass and I just breathed in and out for a few minutes. Howard bent down on the grass, his nose wrinkled. "Orc man, that looked like it hurt." I glared at him.

"I'm gonna bash your skull in." I growled and Eve rolled her eyes.

"There you go being rash again…" She laughed softly. I gave her a confused look.

"I don't got no rash." I said and she let her face fall into her palms.

"Seriously…?" Eve moaned. I frowned and pouted as she giggled into her hands. "Read a book for god's sake!"

"I don't read; don't like it." I muttered, still not looking at her. Eventually, Eve looked over at the guys.

"You guys still thirsty? Maybe I can get one of the girls to get you a little something to drink…" She turned towards the house and yelled. "Pete! Savannah! Get yo butts out here!"

There was a sudden crash from inside the house, followed by an 'I'll fix that later…' and soon there was the noise of footsteps down stairs. Two girls came running out of the back door, closing it behind them quickly and jogging over to Eve. One girl was shorter with dark brown hair in ponytails. The other was a little taller, but not by much, with light brown hair in a small bob and freckles. The dark haired girl smiled, but the other had her hands on her waist, looking annoyed.

The light haired one spoke first. "What now? I was playing my video game." Eve rolled her eyes again.

"As thrilling as that sounds Savannah, I really, really don't care." Savannah frowned. "I was just wondering if you guys could get these three some drinks." The two girls' eyes widened and they exchanged glances between each other.

"You mean… bring them inside?" The other girl said slowly. Eve nodded.

"Yes, Pete, that's correct. We wouldn't be good hosts then." Eve smiled reassuringly. "Just keep a good eye on them and they won't do anything." She gave a look at me. "This one escaped my eye for a moment, so…" The two girls didn't even look down at me or even in my direction. They just nodded stiffly and turned around, the three guys following behind, chuckling about some joke that Panda had said.

Howard turned to me before going into the house. "Meet you inside, man."

I frowned when the door closed and everything got silent; the only noises I heard was my and Eve's breathing. She looked down at me with a small smile; it was kind of weak. "I'm sorry if I got mad at you earlier… I'm… not quite myself right now."

I didn't know what to say, so I nodded. Eve smiled a little wider, her eyes finally sparkling. She fell back and lay next to me on the ground, just looking up. "I haven't lived here for long; is it like this every night?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Does it snow?"

"I don't know."

"Is there a lot of storms?"

"I don't know."

"God, man, do you know anything?!" She laughed. "C'mon, tell me about Perdido Beach."

I shrugged again. "We call it Fallout Alley." I told her.

Eve nodded, taking it in. "For what reason?"

"Some kinda explosion over at the plant." I scratched my cheek.

"Oh, the nuclear plant! It had a meltdown?"

"I guess; it was big. Some rock from space hit it."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"What about the school? Tell me more."

"It's dumb; I don't go to classes."

"Oh, well, still. What about the kids?"

"What's it to you?" I asked, turning to see her. She was still looking up at the dark sky, now dotted with billons of stars. Eve shrugged, still staring.

"I don't know anyone, except you guys, of course. It's kind of… well, not lonely. I have the girls to hang out with, but…" She pursed her lips, thinking. "It's hard to describe… I guess I just want to meet people."

"Why don't you go meet 'em?" I told her, annoyed. She smiled, though.

"Actually, I should. Thanks."

My face twisted with confusion. _Why wasn't she mad?_ "Um…"

"So, why did you decide to 'patrol' by my house?" Her voice was smooth and light.

I thought a moment, actually wondering. _Why_ did _I go to her house?_ "I don't know." I said dumbly.

She giggled again, and I realized that I said it again. I slapped my forehead and Eve laughed. "Don't do that! It was funny."

I turned to look at her. "I'm… funny?"

She turned to look at me; she was smiling. "Yeah, of course you are!"

I held back a smirk and looked up, but keeping my face toward her. A flash of pink caught my eye and I looked at Eve again. Her cheeks were flushed a pink color and she was looking away from me, but her face facing mine. I grunted and her blue eyes darted back to me. "What's wrong with you?"

Her cheeks burned red. "What?"

"Your face; its red."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Nu-uh." She lowered her voice.

"Yea-huh." I lowered my voice even more. Eve laughed and put her hands over her mouth to stifle it. I smirked and Eve just sighed, looking back up at the sky. I did, too. "There are a lot of stars…" I thought out loud, my brow furrowing. "Why are there so many?"

Eve just smiled. "I don't know." She giggled and I chuckled a little. "Maybe it wouldn't be as fun with just one in the sky; it would get lonely."

"Stars don't get lonely… do they?" I asked, feeling a little weirded out.

She giggled again. "No, of course not. But then again, I'm not a star, am I?"

"No."

Eve laughed. "Thanks a lot." She sighed again. "But it sure is pretty, right?" I wrinkled my nose when she said pretty. "How about nice then; can it look nice?"

"I guess."

She began to stand up and I followed suit only to fall back when a sharp pain shot up my arm. Eve gave me a look of concern. "Are you okay?" I wrinkled my nose.

"No."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Here, let me help you…" Eve put her hands out, waiting for me to put out mine. I looked at the hand and at her, not quite sure if I should. But her smile, her eyes… My hands grasped hers before I could think. She tried to pull me up, yanking back toward her, but I pulled my way, making her tumble over. Something hit my chest and I was flat on my back again. I opened my eyes to see Eve lying on me, a little dazed. "Ugh… That hurt…" She moaned. _She smells like flowers and cotton…_

Her eyes met mine and she smiled a weak, hazy smile. "You okay?" My face heated up and suddenly her eyes got wide, realizing the problem, and her cheeks darkened to a deep scarlet as well. "O-Oh my god! I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean, um, I-I wouldn't, uh…" She quickly scrambled off of me, falling onto the grass and sitting up, her face still flushed.

I used my unwounded arm to pull myself into a sitting position and I pushed myself off of the ground, finally standing; blushing, but standing. Eve got up, not able to meet my gaze. "I-I'm really sorry, Orc, I-I didn't mean to…"

I let out a grunt and she kept looking away from me. I murmured something. "What was that?" She asked, avoiding looking at me.

"Stop." I grumbled. "Stop doing that."

She smiled, looking over at the corner of her blue eyes. "Sorry… just a little, um, embarrassed…"

"Don't." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not as easy as you think; I mean look! Your face is still red!" She began to laugh as I felt my face. I was warm. I tried to rub it off, but if only got hotter when her laugh got louder with my baffled expression. She eventually stopped and just shook her head, smiling. "C'mon, let's go in. Let's hope your friends didn't wreck my house 'cause if they did, it's all on you Orc. All on you."

* * *

I walked the streets of Perdido Beach with Howard scanning the kids along sides of the road, looking for anyone doing something 'suspicious'. That's what Caine said, and he said we needed to 'reinforce' it (Whatever that means). Chunk and Panda walked behind me, metal bats in hand and ready to beat the living crap out of anyone. A frown came to my face when I looked ahead of me; Drake. Caine had made him come with us on our patrol, and I didn't like it.

Drake turned to us with a smirk. "Keep up the pace, you're getting behind."

I scowled at him and he just kept on smirking. Ge_tting pretty annoying, that smirk. _We walked on, occasionally shoving a kid or punching someone in the arm, just to keep ourselves entertained. It was soooooooo boring. Nobody did anything. They pretty much sat around, talking with friends or munching on a candy bar.

My mind wandered away as Chunk started another stupid story about him in Hollywood. I thought about the night before; sitting there on the ground, listening to Eve laugh, trying to make her laugh more. When she tried to help me up, and when she fell on top of me, she smelled so sweet. I felt my face burn a little when I thought about when I remembered when she gave me that hazy smile. _Why's my face all hot and my tongue all dry?_ I shook my head, my heart beginning to beat faster. Kids needed pounding, not my heart. I stopped shaking my head to see Howard giving me a curious look. "What's with you, man?"

I scowled and looked away. "Nothin'."

"Hey man, you've been actin' weird; ever since last night." He pressed on.

"Shut up." I grumbled and from the corner of my eye, I could see Panda and Chunk smirking. "What?" I growled, turning my head to see them.

"You've been actin' weird ever since _last night_." Panda's smirk widened.

"Yeah, after you were with _her_." Chunk laughed.

I sneered at them, managing to keep my face from burning. "Shut up."

Both of them _didn't_ shut up; they laughed even harder, almost doubling over. I whirled around and shoved them, making them both fall flat on their backs. I clenched my hands into fists, ready to wail on them until I heard a sharp voice. "Orc! Knock it off!"

Drake was glaring at us. I gave a scowl at him, then at the two pale guys on the ground, and then walked ahead, ignoring strange looks and a sneer from Drake thrown at me. Soon, the others followed behind and we were back to normal, except for Chunk and Panda, who kept their freakin mouths shut. Howard kept glancing over at me, but I kept my face forward, trying to focus. Well, as much as I possibly could…

It was almost silent as we entered the plaza. Kids stared at our metal bats that were held in our grasps. I stood tall, smirking when a group of five year olds took one look at us and ran away. My smirk was wiped clean off my face when I saw Eve standing at the other end of the plaza, grinning; but not at me. She was talking to Sam-Sam the fireman. I quickly found myself scowling, it deepening into my skin as though becoming permanent. Sam told her something, making her giggle and her face flush. _That's it…_

I gripped my bat a little tighter as I walked faster in the couple's direction. Howard was about to ask me something, but I sneered at him before he could even open his mouth. I walked past Drake, hitting his arm as I strode away. He didn't yell after me, but I just knew he was glaring. And frankly, I didn't give a damn at the moment.

I was only a few feet away from them when Sam turned and saw me; he frowned and Eve noticed giving a curious look. "Something the matter?" She asked him and he nodded toward me. She turned and saw me, smiling. Her eyes sparkled. "Orc! Hey, how are you?" She looked at my bandaged arm and pursed her lips. "Does it hurt?"

I shrugged. "Don't hurt no more." I grumbled and she smiled again.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, still frowning. I gave him a glare.

"Eve." I grunted. I grabbed her wrist and began to drag her off. She stumbled a bit and then had to run to keep her arm attached to the rest of her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" She turned to a bewildered Sam. "I-I don't know what's going on either! I-I'll see you later!" I yanked on her arm and she turned away, fumbling to regain her posture. What made my frown deepen was when I noticed Howard, Drake, and the others staring at me and when eve continued to turn to see Sam. I pulled her around a bend, practically throwing her against the building, cornering her. She straightened up, dusting herself off, and then gave me a look. "What was that about?"

I scowled. "Don't talk to Sam."

"Don't talk to Sam?" She laughed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. You don't talk to Sam." I mumbled and she placed a hand on her hip.

"Orc, you can't tell me what to do." She said slowly, her smile had faded. She began to walk away, but I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back to the wall.

"Yes, I can." I growled. "And you don't talk to Sam."

She gave me a glare. "I can talk to-"

"You. Don't. Talk. To. Sam." I pushed my face close to hers, snarling each and every word. She frowned and used her finger to flick my nose, making me back up.

"Orc, I consider you my friend, but seriously, you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to." Eve walked away and dodged my hand as I reached out again. "No." She ordered. "Don't try to tell me again; I'm not listening."

I watched her as she walked away. Her hands were clenching together, annoyed. Once out of earshot, I let out an angry grunt and kicked the building next to me, needing to take my fury out on something. I heard someone behind me and turned to see Howard and the others walking over. Howard gave me a look. "Man, Drake found someone doing something freaky, you have to see it. He says that Caine would want us to 'reinforce' the rules." My lips pulled into a scowl and I walked past them, too mad to say anything at all. They just ran to catch up as I looked around for Drake.

I was _furious_. _Why would she want to talk to Sam? I mean, why couldn't she just stay at that house of hers? She could just stay there; stay there, until I came back. I could come back and talk to her. She wouldn't need Sam; no, she'd just wait for me._ _She'd need me. _I spotted Drake and he nodded to me and the guys. He pointed to a girl that I remembered from school. Bette; we called her bouncing Bette. She was always full of energy; got annoying. "Just watch her."

She was with a few kids and they were all laughing. Bette nodded her head, saying something and then held out her hands, like cupping them for some water. Suddenly, tiny balls of light floated above her palms, hovering in a circle. The kids gasped and laughed with delight, getting closer to see the marvel. All of our jaws dropped as we watched her juggle with them, making the kids clap and become awestruck. Drake frowned. "Let's get her."

Something clicked in my head. Bette's hair was red, making my face darken as I thought about Eve. _I'm not listening… I'm not listening…_ Her voice sang in my head. A frown crossed my face. "I'll rip 'er apart…" I grunted, picking up my bat and striding over.

They heard my footsteps and looked up. The awe in their faces was wiped clean and changed to terror as I swung my bat in the air, making a fast whistling noise. Bette's orbs of light disappeared along with the kids, fleeing. She got up to run away, but when my bat collided with her legs, she fell in a clump on the ground.

I kicked her, making her roll over. She tried to get up, but one more swing into her side made her fall once more. She spat out a little blood and looked up at me. "Orc? What are you doing?!"

"Shut up." I growled, kicking her another time. She flipped over and tried once more to get up. I let her get up a little, holding her knees to support herself. I punched her arm, making her fall again. Bette coughed, gagging for air. Kids ran over, screaming and crying, begging for me to stop. I ignored their pleas and kicked Bette's limp body.

It was like slow motion as I stood there, the center of attention along with my dripping metal bat. Blood slip off of it easily as I swayed it from side to side; I smirked, feeling my rank of a lowly officer beginning to rise already. Bette shook on the ground, writhing with pain. I swung my bat into her ribs and she coughed up some blood.

Kids were cursing now, furious, enraged, and just plain angry. But their curses didn't affect me; all I saw was the red head girl on the ground, trying to breathe. _I'm not listening… I'm not listening… I'm not listening…_ My face twisted with fury and I let out a roar as I swung my bat again, hitting her once more, making her fly backwards and land on the cold ground. I breathed heavily and looked around at the crowd. They were infuriated, disgusted, and beside themselves. Some kids had run away with tears streaming down their faces.

There was a rip in the crowd and four figures came running out. "What do you think you're doing?!" Sam yelled, his face turning red.

I raised my bloodied bat and pointed it at him, scowling. "I'll mess you up, Sam, I'll mess you up."

"Did you do that to Bette?" Edilio stared at the unconscious girl on the ground. "You hit a girl!"

"Shut up." I mumbled. Quinn said nothing, but he looked like he was about to wet himself. I felt my eyes open wide when I heard something behind me. I turned around and the scowl on my face was gone. Eve was holding Bette, shaking her, slapping her bloody cheek.

I just stared for a few minutes and then a frown returned to my face. "Get offa her." I growled at her and she looked up with fear. The fear disappeared quickly into fury.

"You… you did this to her!" She seethed. I frowned and gripped my bat harder. "I can't believe you! I-I can't… I just can't… believe it." She looked hurt. Then her eyes went back to me. "Go to hell."

I snapped. I roared with anger, grabbing her and holding her by her throat, making her dangle in mid-air. She nailed away at my grip, but it was too weak. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon my arm and she clenched her hand in a fist; striking the wound with all of her strength. I yelled and dropped her, caressing my throbbing arm. I looked down to see Eve holding her throat, gasping for air. She looked up at me with her blue eyes, but they didn't sparkle; no, they were like ice.

Looking around, I noticed that everyone was still screaming, cursing, crying. Sam, Edilio, and Quinn were just watching the two of us fight. I remembered Eve and then turned around, only to feel the knuckles of Eve's fist colliding with my nose. It was silent when everyone heard the resounding CRACK. No one spoke as I felt my nose as my blood gushed down over my mouth. Eve held her hand and had a look of pain across her face. Fury built in me. _I'm not listening… _I grabbed her, slapping her across the cheek and throwing her, sending her flying. She landed in front of some kids, gasping and spitting some blood out of her mouth. I grasped my bat and ran toward her.

Something slammed into the back of my legs and I fell to the ground, making Eve shriek and crawl back. I opened one eye to see that I was directly in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook, a single trail of blood coming out of her lip and a red mark from where my palm had slammed into her cheek. Eve only shook her head, in disbelief. I put my hand out, trying to grab her hand that was touching the cold ground. She pulled her hand up to her chest, backing up more. Kids wrapped their arms through hers, pulling her up. She leaned on one and then found her own strength to stand.

There was another strike to my side and I yelled. Drake stood over me, my metal bat in his greasy hands. He was sneering at me. "I told you to stop."

His eyes went over to Eve, who paled when she saw him. "Oh god, no…" She whispered; her voice raspy.

Drake smirked. "It's been too long Eve…"

Eve turned and ran, making her way through the crowd as fast as she could. Drake began to run, but I grabbed his ankle, making him fall flat on his face. I turned to see Sam and Edilio picking Bette up, and began to take her somewhere. Quinn ran behind them, scared silly. I heard a moan from Drake and I saw him beginning to get up. I began to as well.

Drake turned to me, his face twisted with anger. "Wanna fight, ugly? I'll give you one hell of a fight…"

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple:_ Oh dear... O-o-o-o-o-oh dear...**

**Please review if you like how this is going! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat in my room, which actually was originally my grandmothers, but it became mine when I had decided to be closer to the girls who lived on the top floor. It was late, and I had not even talked to the girls since I came running into the house; it had been late afternoon, and now it was coming on nine at night. Despite several attempts, the girls had not yet coaxed me out. My tears had long dried and the bright red mark on my cheek had long faded, and yet, it still felt like it stung.

It was like someone had had a hook on my heart; they toyed with it and then gave a hard yank. No, my heart had not shattered when Orc beat me, just merely torn a little. I guess, I hoped too much, hoped he wasn't as bad as Sam had told me.

_"Orc?" Sam asked me, giving me a weird look. "You sure? He helped you?"_

_I laughed softly. "Is that so hard to believe?"_

_Sam pursed his lips. "Yeah, a little."_

_I rolled my eyes, smiling. "What's so hard to believe about it? He really is nice you know-"_

_This time, Sam rolled his eyes. "Listen Eve, I know Orc, and I think he just probably wanted to start something."_

_I sighed and gave a weak smile. "That's what my friend said. She heard about Orc before, and it wasn't very good." Sam nodded. "Well, I'm just telling you what I saw and what I learned about Orc. Never said that you had to agree, too."_

_He smirked. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll remember that the next time he's wailing on me."_

_I laughed, covering my mouth to stifle it. Sam leaned against the building and just smiled as though he had won the argument. At that moment, I saw Sam's smirk become a frown. "Something the matter?"_

I liked Sam; he was a real down-to-earth kind of a guy. Of course, I found myself to always be a head-the-clouds sort of a girl, but still, we had a nice chat. _I had a nice talk with Orc, too…_ I sighed and rested my head on the desk, using my folded arms as a cushion for my chin. No more tears rolled down my cheeks, but I was sure my eyes were still red and puffy. They felt irritated and I wiped my wrist across my heavy eyelids. A tiny streak of leftover tears from a while before soaked into my grandmother's robe, which I was wearing.

It smelled of cakes and roses. I smiled after what seemed like a forever of frowning. My grandmother always kept roses in her room and was an extremely good baker (which was passed on onto Savannah). I loved my grandmother and she would always have something to tell me for a situation like this, whether it being advice or a story close to the predicament, but it would always seem to help. But, she wasn't here, and I was alone with the five people I knew I shouldn't burden with my problems.

I looked around the room; a messy bed that used to be perfection before I had collapsed onto it hours before, sobbing; tissues filling the trash can, soaked with tears and a few that had dabbed away the tiny trickle of blood that had escaped my cut lip. I felt the teeny gash and realized that the wound had scabbed and no blood would flow. That was good, not the best, but good.

The desk was quite tidy compared to the rest of the room; crayons in their packs, dulled and obviously well used, but still standing in their original rows in the original box; markers, colorful and bright, sticking out of a mug that I had painted year and years ago (It said 'I love you Grandma'); paper was stacked in the corner, just waiting to be vibrant and alive with color. Yeah, I was an artist. I loved, no, _lived_ to draw, sketch, paint, and design. But, I guess now isn't just one of those _inspirational_ _times_.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, making my nose wrinkle with disgust. _Ew, it's a little greasy…_ _Maybe a shower is in order._ I smiled a little, thinking that maybe a shower would also make me feel better. Nice, hot, steaming water… ahhhhh… I got up, already perked up a bit. I walked to my dresser taking out some nice comfy PJs, a purple tee that had a glass of water and said "Half Full" (a Life's Good shirt) along with a pair of purple, blue, and black plaid boxers.

I opened the door and peeked out, checking for anyone coming up the squeaky stairs or leaving a dark bedroom. A smile still played on my lips when I saw that no one was upstairs. _I guess I just wasn't ready to talk to them about, well, everything, but maybe tomorrow._ With my PJs in hand, I crept to the bathroom across the hall, stepping over the creaking boards that I had memorized over the years. There was movement downstairs as one of the girls ran around the house and I felt a warmth rush through me.

_At least they're okay_. I thought happily. I closed the bathroom door behind me and locked it, deciding that as much privacy that they gave me, a little reassurance always felt good, too. Soon, hot water hit my back and I rinsed my hair, massaging my scalp and running my fingers through my wet red hair. I sighed out of content when I finally was done, all clean and fresh.

I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my chest. I wiped my hand across the mirror, all fogged up like an early morning after a night's rain. I saw my reflection and just shrugged. Freckles dotted my nose and cheeks, making my skin look wild, red hair stuck to my face (but then again, that was the humidity and the water), and my blue eyes look foreign, like I should have had brown or green eyes.

I never really expected to get any boyfriends, nor did I expect to not ever get a boyfriend; I was just too strange. My personality, my appearance, everything about me screamed ABNORMAL. Not that I minded, I was happy. I was used to being the nerd, the dork, the bookworm. Thinking back, I smiled. I had found my greatest friends being the abnormal girl I am.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped, not used to the loud noise. "Eve? Is that you in there?" It was Odette.

I began to dry my hair with another towel. "Yeah, I thought a shower would feel good. It sure did, I'll tell you that…"

"There's two guys outside, they says they need to talk to you."

I stopped drying my hair, my brows furrowing. "Who?"

"I don't know… I was kind of busy trying to get Lavender and Savannah to stop running around the house and getting Andrea to find where Pete ran off to again to see who they were." Odette sighed with amazement. "That girl… you never know where she'll go to get inspiration. It could be up in a tree or underneath the sink…"

I laughed and decided to grab my grandmother's robe instead of taking my time and getting dressed. "I'll be just a second; you think it's okay if I just wear a robe to talk to them?"

"Yeah, as long as they aren't perverts or something."

"Well, I don't really know because _somebody_ doesn't even know who was at the door…" I rolled my eyes.

"I was _busy_." Odette must've rolled her eyes, too. I guess I knew her that well. "Hey, when you're done talking to them… you wanna tell us what was wrong?"

I bit my lip. "Tomorrow, Odette, tomorrow."

"Alright… if you say so…" I heard her steps fade away and the resulting squeaks from the stair as she descended to the next floor. I was alone again and I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't press the subject any further. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, untangling them when they knotted in the red mess of waves.

Instead of standing there, sinking into more of a predicament, I wrapped the robe tighter around me and walked out and down the stairs, my hair dripping on the carpet. I opened the door, only to frown. Orc and Howard stood there, leaning on the frame of the door. They saw me and their faces changed dramatically; Howard's eyebrows shot up and he smirked, Orc's mouth just hung open, as though he was about to say something but the thought got lost in the big emptiness that was his head.

Howard let out a long wolf whistle and I slammed the door, only to have it swung back open when Orc's foot blocked its way from closing completely. It slowly opened again, revealing a very unhappy Orc. My eyes opened wide when I saw his face. He had a bruise under his eye and a gash above his forehead, looking like it was weeping (a term used to describe when a wound is exerting a type of watery substance). His arms were splotched with purple and blue, and he looked as though one side of him was hurting enough to make him fall over. "Oh my god…" I whispered.

"Drake." Howard explained, knowing exactly what I was going to ask.

I frowned, even though my instincts were to invite them in and get something to treat the wounds. "Why are you here?" I asked, coming outside and closing the door quietly.

Howard looked over at Orc, who was looking away from either of us. "He feels bad about earlier." Howard said nodding to Orc.

"Does he?" I asked, my hand going back to the doorknob. My eyes went over to Orc. "Well, as apologetic and real as that sounds…" I began to open the door. "I'm afraid I don't buy it."

Howard whined. "Aw, c'mon Eve…"

"It's not you that slapped me, it wasn't you who threw me and kicked me." I frowned at Howard, who shrunk back. Orc looked up (finally). "You did." I told him and he frowned.

"He didn't mean it!" Howard continued to whine.

"Then what did he mean?" I asked and then stopped, shaking my head and laughing bitterly. "Wait… no, I'm not playing this. Howard" I looked him straight in the eye. "You can't talk for Orc. You can't apologize for what he did."

"Well, what do you thinks gonna happen? " Howard asked, folding his arms across his chest. "You think Orc's gonna man down and say it?"

"So, apologizing for strangling me isn't within him?" I looked at Orc with disgust. "I can't believe I even though you were nice, no, I can't believe how stupid _I_ was."

He looked down at me. "You're not stupid."

"But I was gullible." I frowned. "Just… just go away. Don't try to talk to me, don't try to talk to my family, and don't ever think I'll turn around when you call my name." I narrowed my eyes. "Because I won't."

His frown deepened. "If you didn't talk to Sam-"

I gawked at him. "Don't you _dare_ try to pin this on me! I was _talking_ to him! _Talking_! I can't believe how selfish and stupid you are to even think for a moment that this was my entire fault!" Tears began to well up in my eyes again, not of sadness, but anger and frustration.

Howard looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Orc just stared at me, still frowning, his eyes glazed over. I let out a shaky sigh. "Forget it…" I whispered; my voice slightly raspy. "I don't even think you care anymore, if you even did before…" I opened the door and walked inside, and not looking back, I spoke. "Good luck in the FAYZ; you're gonna need it."

I shut the door behind me, glad they didn't try to stop me this time. The door clicked as I locked it; reassurance.

* * *

I sniffled as I finished my story, the girls around me, rubbing my back and petting my head. Odette shook her head. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have kicked their asses back to the barrier by now."

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I know where grandma's old rifle is." That got a small laugh. "You laugh as though that was a joke…"

I smiled at my sister. "Thanks…" I took a deep breath, glad that Lavender had already gone to bed; I was a mess. My face was red from holding back tears as I had explained everything to them. I was relieved that they hadn't interrupted me, either. It felt good to just let everything just roll off of my tongue.

Pete stood up, pacing the room with her hands behind her back, thoughtful. "I knew it… I knew they were trouble…" She looked over at me, pursing her lips with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Eve."

I smiled weakly. "Don't be; you're right, I should have never fallen for it.

"Well, that depends, what did you fall for?" Andrea asked.

"Their act." I said simply.

"What rouse did they put on? For what purpose would they want to deceit you?" She pressed on. I opened my mouth and then let it close, falling back onto the couch.

"Good point." I told her. Andrea shook her head.

"I am in no way telling you that your assumption is invalid, but inquiring that you think in a more wide range of possibilities; you know, think outside the box." She summed-up. I nodded and Odette smiled.

"Yeah, like, for what other reason would they want to do that?" Odette's tone sounded strange, as if she was implying something. The girls giggled and I just raised an eyebrow. Odette noticed my confused expression and gawked. "Oh, _gawd_ girl, are you serious? You're that clueless?"

I gave her a look. "I guess I am…?"

She rolled her eyes and Pete sat next to me, still giggling. "She'll find out sooner or later… Just wait."

Letting out a sigh, I smiled. "Okay, I think I better head upstairs. My head is pounding and I feel as though I might fall over." I gave them all a wave before I yawned. "Good night, girls. You get to bed, too."

There was a chorus of 'good night's and I walked up the squeaky stairs, so used to the noise that I practically couldn't hear it. It was quiet upstairs, except for the occasional call of a night bird or the chirp of a cricket. It was peaceful.

I went into my room, closing the door behind me and realizing how hot and stuffy it was. Sliding the light robe off of my shoulders, I walked over to the window and cranked them open. A cool night breeze blew into the room, causing things to curl and jump up, as if someone important had entered the room. I leaned out the window and breathed in the scent of salt, as if it had just come straight off of the ocean. Well, it probably had…

I had never seen the beach before. I had always lived on open grass land, not the sand dunes. I've never heard a seagull cry or smelled the scent of funnel cakes frying. I had heard birds singing in the morning and the smell of the river that babbled close by. Kids would gawk at me when I came to school and my summer vacation was swimming with my friends in a watering hole. I'd only shrug it off and make a joke, but it stung when kids talked about flying in the air on a plane and going to exotic places.

Maybe I was an abnormal girl thrust upon a normal girl's life. Maybe there's a girl out there, maybe on a return trip from Atlantis with her family thinking, "_God… why can't I just sit at home? Why can't I play with the children who live down the street?_" I giggled and heard something; silence.

There was silence after I giggled and I felt as though something had stopped when I did. I ceased laughing and listened, waiting for it to resume for me to notice what it was. I waited for a few moments and I then heard the low speech of someone familiar. "What was that?" Orc.

I leaned farther out the window to see Howard and Orc propped against the tree that held up part of the clothesline. I could see Howard looking round, cautious. "Hey, man, its nuthin…"

Orc then looked around, just making sure for himself. I ducked down, peeking from just over the window sill. He lingered over where I was for a moment, like he knew, but his eyes quickly darted back to the ground. Even through the darkness, I saw the bruise under his eye; I winced. He let out a grunt. "When is she gettin out here?" He mumbled.

"Sooner or later, man, sooner or later…" Howard shrugged.

_They thought I wasn't serious?!_ My face heated up with anger, but I stayed still, not wanting to make anything worse. "I'm gettin hungry…" Orc muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen man, did you want to get her back?" How Howard said it made my throat tighten. It was kind of awkward.

"Why you think I'm here, idiot?" Orc grunted. I felt my face heat up, but a frown never ceased to leave my lips.

"Then we'll have to wait, Orc man…"

Silence fell and only the soft chirps of crickets were heard. There was the sound of shuffling and then the growl from Orc. "Knock it off."

"Hey, I'm just gettin bored."

"When's she gettin out?" Orc growled again.

"Man, I don't know!" Howard grumbled.

Silence settled again, and then realization must've hit Orc (finally). "What if she was serious?"

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple: Dur-da-dur Orc; how long that'd take? A couple hours for it to sink into your thick skull?_**

**_Just wanted to thank DaydreamerGirl28 for her fah-bulous reviews! Thank you so much for your support! Hugs and cookies to you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My eyelids were slowly falling and I felt really, really lightheaded and dizzy. The sun was blinding as I walked outside of the house that Howard and I had randomly claimed as our home. A growl escaped my lips. _I was pissed as usual; no change there._

_Well, it's not like Eve had anything to do with it; because she doesn't. It's not like I'm pissed off 'cause she didn't come running out of her house in those late night hours, crying and begging for me. Not because she didn't apologize for talking with Sam or to ask me to talk, like the nights before. Not because of that; nope, not at all._

A frown hadn't ceased to stop on my face; I think I slept with it on. Howard was out; he was talking to a new kid from Coates. Chaz was one of those pretty boy athletic kids; longer blonde hair and cool glasses. It was kind of obvious that girls were at his feet, just by looking at them if he walked by. They would watch him walk by and then turn to each other with flushed faces, giggling and whispering. Sort of annoying…

A group of kids rounded the corner as I staggered out of the house, sort of drunk from a few cans that I had earlier on top on some that I had in the night. They saw me and froze, their knees almost buckling beneath them. I snarled at them and they all ran away as fast as their legs could go. I rolled my eyes and looked around; no one was around, deserted.

I shifted my weight off of the wooden frame of the door, walking as straight as I could to the plaza. Things would blur and sway, but I knew it was the beer. My eyes tried to focus on what was going on. I felt a building next to me, so I leaned on it, folding my arms across my chest. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to see more clearly. I managed to see some kids walking in the plaza, but not much of what was before; running, playing tag, talking. No, things were quiet, really quiet.

It was never quiet in the plaza, never. Kids wanted at least a hum of conversation, it made them feel safer. But now, not a word was said and only the echo of footsteps tried to fill the entire gap of silence in the plaza. Kids used to come here as a place to meet friends and try to feel happier; now it was only used to cross over the town.

I frowned when I saw a blur even through narrowed eyes. I narrowed my eyes even more, straining to see the unrecognizable figure. They shot open wide when I managed to see their hair of a scarlet red. I almost fell off of the wall out of shock; I hadn't expected to see her at all. I started to stagger over, trying to focus on Eve's hazy outline. She hadn't seen me and was walking very casually, seemingly over what happened the day before.

I pushed off of the wall and staggered over to her. She was just looking around, her face covered with confusion. My breath was hot and uneven, smelling like the stench of alcohol. I was sort of surprised, even in my hangover-like daze, that she had not yet heard my thundering footsteps; every step made my head pound a little more. It was like I wasn't even moving, like I could keep walking, and not reach her. I would never reach her.

Her blue eyes looked up and she saw me; they narrowed and she looked at me with not hatred, but with puzzlement. I found that I was about to fall over, but I caught myself at the last moment. She backed up a few steps, her face finally showing a little fear. "Orc…? Wh-What are you doing?"

Eve frowned when I didn't answer and began to stomp away; but I quickened my pace and staggered in front of her, blocking her off. She gave me a look and I saw fear flash in her eyes again. I let out a low grunt. "You didn't come out…"

"What are you talking about?" She was against a wall, her fingers digging into it like it was her lifeline; the tips were turning white.

"You didn't come out…" I grumbled again, looking down at her. Her nose wrinkled and she turned her head away.

"Have you been drinking?" Her eyes filled with disbelief. "Orc, what has gone wrong with you?" I just stared at her, the wheel in my head not turning anymore. My head fell limp on hers and I could feel her tensing up. I inhaled the scent of flowers and closed my eyes, feeling dizzy all of the sudden. "Orc, get off of me." Her voice was sharp.

I didn't say anything, but just kept standing there. She shook her head vigorously, making me having to stand up straight again. Her eyes were tight with anger as she turned her face away from me. I began to raise my hand, to pull her face back towards me; but, in my state of being drunk and all, my hand was a little slow. It brushed against her bare legs (she was wearing a sun dress) and I saw Eve's face turn bright red. She shrieked and began to push me away. "Get off of me! Get off of me!"

Some kids at the Day Care poked their heads out of the window and saw us. One turned around and yelled. "He's hurting her! That big man's hurting her!" I saw Mary and her brother John peek out; Mary covered her open mouth with her hand.

Eve was starting to throw her palms at me, trying to get me to fall back. I grabbed her wrists and she was then struggling to get them out of my grasp. "Get off! Get off! Get off!" Eve shrieked. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head. A little boy was running over, the one who had yelled to get Mary and John.

He ran over to us and kicked my leg, giving me the dirtiest of looks. I growled and released one of Eve's hands, trying to grab the kid. Eve used her freed hand to nail into the other arm; the one that held her other hand was still throbbing from the metals shard that had pierced my flesh. I threw her back, my first instinct. She fell against the ground, only to get up again. I turned to the little kid and began to reach for him. He screamed and Eve ran over, picking the small boy up and shielding him with her body. I stopped and stared at her.

There was silence and then Mary came running out of the Day Care over to Eve and the little boy. Mary picked him up and held him close, thanking Eve silently with her eyes. She turned and saw me, frozen and paralyzed. "It's not enough that you're a murderer? You have to be a pervert and child abuser, too?!" She screamed.

My mind clicked._ Murderer…? _I looked at them with a blank stare and I saw kids coming over to the scene. They were yelling, cursing, just like the day before; with Bette. It was like a chain reaction. I turned to the burial site and looked at where the fire starter was buried, only to find a freshly dug grave right next to it, bearing the name Bette.

My eyes were wide and I felt all the breath get swept out of me. I could feel my hands shaking and I looked at them, feeling the weight of her blood like lead, dragging me down. _I killed Bette_. My mind seemed to wrap around it slowly. _I killed Bette… I killed Bette… I killed Bette._ I looked over at Eve, who was now behind the furious Sam; he stood there, scowling at me. Astrid the genius was by his side, the same look of hatred on her face. Edilio looked as if he was about to kill me himself.

I stared at Eve, the screams and yells from the kids fading. Her eyes were not icy blue, but dulled. They didn't sparkle when she saw me, not anymore. Her face looked pale and I could still feel the sting of when my hand slapped her cheek. I felt my own cheek, feeling as though someone slapped me, too.

Kids began to close in, threatening and shouting curses. I began to think and I swung my hand out, causing some kids to fall back. I ran through the crowd, trying to escape the kids as they tried to hit and kick me. Some spat in my direction, some tried to pull me back so they could beat me; the school had rebelled against the bully

_No,_ I thought with a frown, _the town rebelled against the murderer._

* * *

We ran to the office, looking around each corner for kids. Howard peeked around a bend and then gave me a nod and we walked across the street. He had to explain to me that while I wanted to fight my way so I could live like I used to, to get my place back in the town, that if I fought back, they would push back harder. I had strength, but not numbers, he said. And I listened, because I had nothing else to do.

Evening was falling and the bright colors of the sky even seemed dull to me. It was weird, the hours after being drunk. It felt like you were stepping out of water, but you just kept falling back into the murky waters; blurring your vision, making your breath shallow and uneven, making your movements slow, like you were trying to get out of the soaked mud at the bottom. It didn't feel good at all, and it only made me feel worse than before. Who knew that was possible…?

We had to hide behind Caine, Howard told me. He would take care of the kids in town. There wouldn't be a problem after we talked to Caine. Howard looked around another corner, and then nodded to me again. We ran across the street and walked behind buildings.

The town hall stood tall compared to the other buildings, but not tall enough to go against the church. This time, we walked across the plaza, now deserted again, to the hall. Kids had left after I had managed to get out of the crowd. I had run back to the house, closing the door behind me, and just drank beer and played video games until Howard found me, already aware of the problem (being chased for six blocks by a few kids and their dog).

Howard opened the doors to reveal a slightly trashed lobby. The fake plants were covered in a dusty wax-like build up, the desks where secretaries used to work were covered in random papers, crumpled and not useful anymore, and the carpet was stained with mud and dirt what seemed like a few splotches of dried blood. I looked around for any signs of life.

Caine came out a room and caught sight of us. He grinned. "Ah, Captain Orc and Howard! How nice of you to visit…"

Caine still wore his Coates Academy sweater thing. Well, actually, he was wearing basically what he wore the first day here. He stuck his hand out to me and I shook it with my bigger, calloused hand. Then he leaned against a desk, some dust falling onto the ground. He continued grinning. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be off patrolling with Drake and the others I had join you?"

Then he put his finger up, as though it just occurred to him. "Oh, that's right… Bette." It was like something punched me in the gut. "She's dead, that's right." The smile didn't fade. "Maybe you need a new bat?"

I scowled and Howard just shook his head. "Nah, man, we got lots of them." He ran his fingers nervously through his short hair. "Listen, man, just listen…"

"I'm listening." Caine said, still smiling.

"Kids are mad, real mad; they wanna beat the crap out of us. We ain't got enough to hold them back, ain't enough muscle. We gotta lay low, Caine man, or we'll get wailed on." Howard paced the floor, scratching the back of his neck until it turned red.

Caine nodded, taking it all in. "Yes, yes, I've heard many angry voices recently; specifically about you, Orc." He smiled at me. "Now that just doesn't seem quite fair, does it?" I looked over at Howard, who shook his head. I shook my head, too. "It wasn't like you killed her on purpose, now did you?"

I shook my head again, understanding that part myself. He continued."Kids are just overreacting, like children are supposed to do. But, we have no adults to settle them down… what a pity for you two…" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Howard's brow raised and he gave Caine a look.

"What are you saying, man?" He asked slowly and Caine chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid you still don't understand what I'm saying." He put his hands out, like it was as if he was confused himself. "You just can't stay here and 'lay low'. But, you understand, don't you? We just can't have that kind of persona. Hiding murderers; what will they think?" He chuckled and I saw Howard's face pale.

"You serious man? You gotta be joking…" Howard chuckled nervously and Caine shook his head slowly, making Howard gulp. "Hey, Caine man, you can't make us go back out there…"

He made a noise where he sucked in air through his teeth, like a wince. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do…"

"Man, y-you don't even need to tell anyone we're here!" Howard scratched the back of his neck harder. "W-We'll never go back out there again! Never!"

Caine rubbed his hands together. "I can't risk that, Howard my friend." He began t chuckle, making my scowl deepen. "And don't try to blame this on me either; I asked for you to reinforce the rules, not kill those who-"

He didn't say anymore. I had snapped just as he had said 'kill'. I plowed him into a desk; papers flying all across the room. My hands were gripping his arms to the desk and he struggled against the pressure. He wasn't smiling anymore. The papers settled and silence filled the room again. "I ain't gonna kill anybody no more." I growled.

"Too late for that." Caine snickered and I picked up one hand, already balled into a fist, ready to wail on the snobby private school screw up. Suddenly, I was thrown across the room, smacking right into the wall, and landing on the ground in a heap. It was like someone, really big and really strong, had just picked me up and chucked me. Howard's jaw had fallen and he was staring at Caine, whose hands were out. I would have gotten up and fought again, but the whole getting-thrown-across-the-room thing plus being a little drunk didn't help.

Caine chuckled. "You seriously think you can win this fight? You think you can beat me? You couldn't even beat Drake-"

"-who, so I've heard, is pretty pissed off at you anyway." We all turned to see Diana walking into the lobby. One hand was placed on her hip, the other dangling and swaying as she walked gracefully over to Caine. She smirked at me, her eyes showing mockery. "Some men, and I guess Drake has to count as a man eventually, don't like it when-"

"Diana." Caine cut her short, his voice sharp, but not as sharp as he could be (he dulled it down for her). She rolled her eyes, still smirking. "I don't think Orc would be interested in that subject; he's probably clueless in that topic anyway." Diana's smirk widened.

_I had no idea what the hell they just said, but it sounded like something I wouldn't like._ I glared at the two. Silence had settled in the lobby; Howard's face showed signs of thoughtfulness, Caine's showed annoyance, and Diana… she looked off, like she wanted to blurt something out, but was holding back (Caine?). I shook my head; the room feeling like it was flipping over and swirling around. I could feel my head swaying back and forth, just another effect of the beer.

Caine walked over to me, his shoes making a soft noise on the carpeted flooring. He stopped, just short of my limp feet and smirked. "Listen, don't take it personally or something, but I can't allow a murderer hiding here. That would look bad, don't you think?" His smile returned, but it was ridiculing me. "Maybe you'll find a nice hut on the outskirts of town. Think positive, Orc, it couldn't be that bad outside of Perdido Beach." His grinned widened even more. "Then again, maybe it is."

Diana laughed. "Just a FAYZ, boys. Hey, get it Howie? That's your joke; it's just a FAYZ."

* * *

My head pounded, my throat was dry, and my breathing was uneven and shallow. We walked down the street, on the poor side of town, searching. "We'll find it, we'll find it…" Howard muttered to himself, scanning and looking at each of the houses carefully.

Howard had thought of many plans including hiding out on the very edge of town (I don't hide from nobody), staying at the Clifftop Resort (I figured no beer), and beating the crap out of Caine to take over the town (hell no, not again). I mentally moaned, thinking wasn't really my thing and I happened to be thinking a lot today (making my brain fry). I still didn't know what was going on in that brain of his, but apparently, he figured something out already.

"Where are we going?" I grunted, the street lights beginning to flicker on. Howard faced me and walked backwards.

"Just hold on man, it's gotta be here somewhere…"

"I just wanna beer."

"Yeah man, we'll get you a beer. We just gotta find… yes! Here they are!" Howard turned and began to run to a house that was familiar. Through the darkness of the oncoming night, I could see Howard's outline jump over a small fence, landing on the grass of someone else's property. I followed suit, still a little woozy from my recent hangover. It was like in one of those cartoons, when a squirrel gets mad at someone and just pelts them with acorns or nuts in the head; yeah, that's how it feels.

I swayed a little, uneasy and sort of shaken up from the leap across the small picket fence. _Picket fence…_ My brows furrowed in thought, piecing two and two together. Howard was already walking around the house when my eyes opened wide with realization. In a fit of anger and annoyance, I ran to Howard, hissing. "No! No, we ain't askin'!" He turned around his arms out wide.

"Then where else, man? We ain't gonna get eaten by coyotes out there, man! I did the math, Orc man, and it's this or the desert… and the desert is game over, man, game over…" Howard shook his head as I frowned. He turned back around, knowing fully well I couldn't think of an argument. I just followed behind, a scowl coming on my face.

We turned at the corner of the house, noticing a small door leading to what looked like the kitchen. Howard turned to me and gave me a look; I just shrugged and he nodded. His hand stretched for the handle, slowly turning it, silently begging that it wouldn't make a noise. It was just a tiny click that made both of us flinch, tensing. He exhaled after a few seconds, waiting to resume in fear that someone had heard and was waiting for further evidence. Howard opened the back door little by little, as quiet as quiet could be. It was wide enough for both of us to walk in, and we did, into the blindness of the shadows that we had assumed was the kitchen. My foot hit a counter, a little loud, and I winced. Howard turned to me, his fear almost smothered by the dark. We waited a while, hoping no one stirred.

All was silent and we began to walk around, a little more cautiously this time, around the kitchen. We both lost color in our faces when the lights flickered on and the sudden **WHACK** of a broom came crashing down on my head (and again, still hungover), making me fall to the ground. I looked up to see a pair of green eyes glare coldly at me. The girl held the broom firm and smirked.

"Looks like we got a visitor; visitors aren't really welcome, you know."

* * *

_**Miss Rouge Apple~** _**Sorry about the wait! I went on vacation and was gone for a week, so I couldn't type... Even so, I managed to finish chapter five (which I'm not quite thrilled with at all). Even so, please review! All are welcome! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I kept tossing and turning in my bed –no- my _grandmother's_ bed; wondering what I was going to have to get done the next day. _Make breakfast… laundry… get Lavender to clean her bedroom… clean my own bedroom… more laundry… tend and water the vegetable garden in the backyard… _I skipped over lunch, secretly hoping that Odette would want to take over for that, and just for the sake of my sanity and selfishness, and dinner, too. I smiled a little, enjoying my very own moment of being selfish and not wanting to do such a simple a chore of making a meal (or two). It felt oddly good and less guilty than if I had acted selfish before this mess. It felt… satisfying.

Maybe the ugly things burrowed deep inside me were starting to surface as my cheerful and collected exterior began to melt away and blister. That thought, however, made my tiny smile get wiped away. Now, a small prick in my gut began to poke at me, the very itty bitty essence of guilt from the recent selfishness. Half of me said '_Good, feel a little guilty! That tells you that you still have your sanity._' And half of me said '_No! Didn't feel good while it lasted? Didn't it feel good to think of yourself?_' I decided an answer wasn't in order for my conscience, but the prick in my gut told me it was just a fear of the real answer bubbling from underneath the surface.

I licked my dry lips, turning over again. This side was cold and I curled up, my toes scrunching together and cracking a bit. I missed the warmth and softness of my old quilts that my other grandmother had made for me and, with a jab to the heart; I remembered that they were back home. _Home…_ The term really didn't mean anything to me anymore. There really wasn't a home for me. We, Savannah and I, came here to our _grandmother's_ house, and she said to 'Feel at home'; I guess I never really followed through when I answered back to her 'Thanks, we will!'

Well, I didn't really ask Savannah if she felt at home; but it wasn't really top priority right now, I suppose. If I asked her, she'd only give me one of her 'what-the-hell-made-you-even-think-I-would-wonder-and-care-enough-to-answer?' looks. Part of me missed that look; it was one she gave me often back, seemingly like ages ago, when we would actually care and joke about random things and questions. I hated to admit it, but everyone in the house was getting worse every day; whether it was breaking down or –even worse- not breaking down at all. I know, you'd think that breaking down would be worse, but from my perspective, watching Lavender cry and sob and then reminding her of all our fun times, making her smile once more, was so much better than watching Pete hold the tears back and keep silent.

I sniffled a little and tried to keep my eyes closed, both aching from looking out into the shadows of my room. It was like I actually had to force my eyes to stay shut, and from hours of staring at a blank, silhouetted wall, I had assumed that they would flutter close and I would find myself into a dream. _Hopefully a dream…_ I had been getting nightmares for so long and they were slowly tiring me along with everything else on top of them. They were creepy and gray, not black like darkness, but gray as in bleak. They were so… colorless, so not full of life. I can't say dead, because I could see myself, alive, but not well. My cheeks would be sunken in, my eyes dull and with dark circles under them. I would be alone, calling for my friends and my sister. But they wouldn't come. That or they couldn't. It always made my skin crawl...

My eyes popped open and I turned over, clicking on a light conveniently resting on a small side table. I felt a shiver run down my back and I pulled my sheets closer to my bare arms. I wished that I had been smarter and had packed more long-sleeved shirts rather than spaghetti strapped tanks to sleep in. I had stupidly assumed that it would be hot. You know, beach= hot weather. Well, I guess it wasn't stupid, but more ignorant… nonetheless, I obviously regretted my choice. Now, I had to deal with the consequences. I wiggled my chilly toes and they didn't feel any warmer. _Although, I don't want to._

I jumped about a foot in the air when a loud noise was heard throughout the house. **BOOM!** … A few seconds of silence, then another **BOOM! BOOM!** I slid out of my bed, cold, but warmer than the floor, which was like ice. Ignoring the chill racing up my spine, I ran out of my room, shutting the door behind me. It sort of reminded me that there was no turning back from there. Other doors opened, but not as quickly, hesitant. Faces peered out, cautious and wary. Odette slipped through the crack that she had made in the door and then allowed Pete and Andrea to look out. Lavender came out of her room and over to me, her toy dragon on her hand. Her blonde hair looked silvery in the darkness as she whispered to me. "What was that?"

I ruffled her hair and lied to myself and the others, so easily. "I'm sure it was nothing, but I'll go downstairs to check it out."

Pete spoke up, her voice relaxing the tension. "I think I'll come, too. Savannah went down a while earlier; said she heard something." Tension came back.

I scrunched my nose in confusion. "You mean the 'boom's?"

Andrea shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "She had recalled a certain 'banging' noise, unlike the 'boom's that had aroused us. I propose we all descend to the ground floor, to be on the more secure side."

I was too tired to deny them, so I just nodded and began to walk down the stairs. Creaky steps made our 'element of surprise' thing a total bust, but we continued on through the living room; dark, but empty until we walked in. It was then that we saw the light in the kitchen was on and an angry voice was heard. I ran over, the others right behind me. My heart was in my throat when I saw Savannah wielding a wooden broom, the one that my grandmother would so many times ask me to use to sweep away dust on the back steps. She was shaking it, yelling. I thought she had snapped.

"Savannah!" I screamed, running over to her and grabbing the broom, which she still tried to grasp anyway. Her brows furrowed and she gave me an angry look.

"Eve, get off!" Her voice was a little higher than usual.

"Let go of the broom!" I retorted and then pulled it away, stepping back and frowning. "Savannah, what happened? Why are you waving a _broom_ around like some insane cat-lady?" Savannah folded her arms across her chest and then nodded towards the floor, still fuming. I looked down and jumped back, finding that I had almost stood on Howard's hand. He lay on the floor, smiling sheepishly at me as I gawked at his existence. "H-Howard?!" I asked, as though I actually had to know if it was really him. Though, I knew it was.

He combed a hand through his short hair and nervously chuckled. "Hey there Eve…"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "No way. Get out."

"C'mon, girl, just listen." He started to stand up, but the sound of Odette's knuckles cracking made him lie back down. "Okay, I'll stay down here…" He whimpered and I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think that she's gonna listen now?" Odette put one hand on her waist. "You should get out before I get Delilah and sick her on your ass."

"Yeah, you boorish, ignorant, obtuse, dismal excuse for a boy!" Andrea boiled; but all she got in return was blank stare from said boy on the tiled floor. He blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth, but having nothing to say.

Then, he finally came up with something. "I'm gonna guess that what you said wasn't good."

"No freakin' duh!" Savannah sneered and Pete covered Lavender's ears, giving her friend a look. My sister rolled her eyes in response and continued. "Why don't you just get out already? Or do I need to give you a head start…?" She began to crack her knuckles and I felt proud for a minute when his face paled.

This time, he got up completely and waved his hands. "No! C'mon girl! Just wait! You gotta listen, girl!" Howard shot over to me, grabbing both my wrists and looking straight into my eyes. I gave him a strange look, turning my head away. He began to plead. "Please… c'mon girl, you just gotta…"

_Damn it… he's using the freakin' puppy eyes._ I bit my lips and then turned to face him completely. I let out a sigh. "Talk, and talk fast."

That was enough for him. "Aw, you're a good one, Eve. A real good girl…"

"Don't call 'er that." A grunt came from behind the table, and what a surprise (not really), Orc stood tall. I avoided his gaze and kept my eyes firmly on Howard, making him fidget and squirm. _Good, he deserves to wriggle a bit._

"I actually don't think you have any say in what people call me, Orc." He opened his mouth to retort something stupid, but I spoke to Howard first. "Just… just explain why you're here; why your needs were so important, that my friends and _my sister_ had to get dragged out of bed to listen to you." I wanted to make it clear that I was _exhausted_ and so was everyone else. Howard seemed to get it, but I didn't look over to see if Orc understood; I assumed that his eyes were glazed over, as usual.

Howard licked his lips, red and chapped from possibly biting them, and slid his hands from my wrists and then grabbing my fingers, like he had to hold something. Knowing the little worm, it was just another stupid act he was putting on. I kept my mind as open though as I could as he began. "After Bette, man… things got bad. Real bad, not just like, 'Oh, sorry guys, we just don't like you' bad, the kinda bad where kids are…" He thought a moment. "Spittin' at you from the sidewalk, trying to kick your shins when you're just goin' by, gettin' their stupid dogs to chase you down the street-" Odette and Savannah laughed openly, not even trying to muffle their giggles. Howard threw them a dirty glare, but didn't say a thing to redeem himself. He turned back to me, same hopelessness flickering in his dark brown eyes.

"Me and Orc, girl, we can do a lot; a lot, girl. Orc man, he can only stay tough for so long, girl. We had muscle and brains" He tapped his head for emphasis. "but they got numbers, girl. They got numbers…" I could feel his hands give my fingers a squeeze. I didn't know whether to ignore his so-called impulse for someone's help or squeeze his hand back in a gesture that meant I was there. I was too slow to decide, not even with an answer yet when he continued. "We needed to get outta the town, girl."

I nodded when he paused, taking a breath. I was surprised that the story continued, but I stopped myself from letting my eyebrows shooting up. "Orc and me went to see Caine, girl, right? He was like normal at first, at first!" He pointed a finger at me. I assumed a 'key role' in this story he was spinning. "Then he got all like 'Oooh, we can't talk to you guys', right girl? Real snob, you know? Then, Orc gets all mad, roughin' him up-"

"Define the relative term 'roughing up'." Andrea gave a wary look over to Orc. "I would have to assume that with your comradeship with this brute can wind up creating straightforward expressions into crooked and jagged idioms." Howard blinked twice and she sighed. "What do you mean by 'roughing him up'?"

Howard smiled and hummed in understanding. "Ohhh… Um, yeah, like, shovin' Caine in a desk." I rolled my eyes. _Typical_. "So yeah, when Orc man was 'bout to wail on him, WHOOSH!" He tore his hands away from mine and shot one forward. "Orc went flying into a wall, girl, a wall! Caine, girl, he _pushed_ him across the room! Girl, he said…" He stopped and looked at the floor, just taking a few breaths. His hands slid from my fingers, falling to his sides. We all looked each other, cautiousness in our eyes.

He finally looked up and finished his sentence. "He said he couldn't hide murderers, girl…"

I opened my mouth, my hand just about to reach out and console him, but I stopped. Savannah asked what was on my mind. "Then why are you here?" Her voice wasn't harsh and accusing anymore, but pretty emotionless.

"We need a place to stay, man. Can't live in town no more." He shrugged and looked at all of us. "You girls were the only people we could go to."

Lavender left her sister's side and ran to Howard, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. He looked down at her with shock as she beamed up at him. "Of course you can stay here. We'll always help someone who asks for it; no matter what." _Thanks a lot Lavender…_

Pete bit her lip and gave me an apologetic look. I shook my head, dismissing it, and then put my hand on Lavender's shoulder, pulling her to me. She backed up and gave me a look as I bent down. "Lavender…" I whispered. "We might need to talk to everyone about this first."

"But why?" Lavender asked, unaware of what happened and everything that had occurred. It was frustrating having to explain without telling her what recently arose. Her big blue eyes were filled with confusion and I sighed.

"We might not be able to-" I began, but was cut off by Pete.

"I think they should stay." She declared loudly and we all turned to see her fidget a bit, a little hesitant about her answer. "I mean… if everyone else thinks it's okay…" Pete looked around at us and Andrea slowly nodded, making her blonde hair sway.

"Well, I speculate that if the two boys stay here at our abode, it wouldn't bring much harm." Then she added quickly, "If we keep close observation, obviously."

Howard's eyes shone with excitement as he looked over to Odette, who seemed as though she was still in deep mental debate on which choice would be hers. Odette's greenish-blue eyes flickered when she noticed everyone had turned to her. "Oh, give me a minute!" She rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "I need to think this out…" The smile slowly faded as she went back to her trance.

Savannah sighed and then gave in. "I guess they can stay, but only if they take the basement! There's no way they're getting' a room upstairs and we'll all have to bunk together!" I rolled my eyes and then Odette came up with her answer.

"I second that! Totally good idea, Savannah!" She gave my sister a thumbs' up, which she returned. Everyone looked over at me and I couldn't help but play with my hair (a nervous habit). Lavender looked up at me with so much hope, so much, that I knew I'd regret it if I said 'no.' I could feel my palms getting slippery with sweat and my heart thudded just a little too loud, making me worry if everyone heard it. Their eyes showed strange emotions and I worried even more that they heard the pounding of my heartbeat.

There was a grunt and I looked up to lock eyes with Orc. His voice was gravelly and low. "Well?" He asked, growing impatient. Others stared at me intently and it all felt too much. So I did what I do best; painted on a sincere smile and lied right to their faces.

"Of course they can stay here; that's perfectly fine with me."

Howard hugged me, squeezing my arms and torso, but I didn't really feel it; I felt sort of cold. The girls all smiled at me and gave me cheery looks with their eyes, happy that I had supposedly moved on. I smiled back, hoping my eyes sparkled with the perfect glimmer so that they wouldn't second guess my beaming.

Howard turned to Orc and gave him a thumbs' up as I said, "I'll show you guys downstairs, okay?" Turning to the girls, I smiled. "You guys head upstairs. I bet you're exhausted, so go to sleep. I'll be up soon."

They didn't argue, but said their good-nights and turned away, leaving me very much alone with the two new guests. I walked past the refrigerator where a red door seemed almost completely hidden. Howard and Orc were behind me as I opened it, revealing a very shadowed and very gloomy basement. It took him a few seconds until I heard Howard complain. "Aw, girl, no way. No way!"

"I'm sorry" _I really wasn't_. "but this is really the only space for you guys! Please, make the best of what we've got."

He mumbled something as I descended the stairs, my footsteps making the ancient boards squeak. Howard was next, his steps creaking, and then Orc, the boards moaned. I came to the bottom, to be met by total darkness. It seemed to whisper strange things in my ear, taunting me, mocking me. I pulled a small chain, clicking the light on that illuminated the entire basement, silencing the whispers. Howard jumped over the last two steps with a **thud** and then scanned the area. "Engh… it's… big?" He tried to compliment it, but he failed.

True, it was ginormous, with a high ceiling and loft-like space, but it was filthy. Grime rolled into bunches on the ground, dust clumped together and was spread across the floor, and tiny pieces of concrete finish were chipping away off of where people walked. The stench of mold and moisture was thick in the sir, as though it had never been touched by sunlight. At the very other side of the behemoth basement were boxes, antiques, junk, and more boxes filled with junk. The sheer height of the stacked boxes were so intimidating, I had never really ventured into them yet. Orc and Howard gave me looks, but I ignored them, finally smiling for real. "Welcome to your new home!" Maybe I wasn't really happy they were here, but at least they lived down _here_.

Howard walked ahead, scanning the area, as though he was buying it or inspecting it. I walked alongside the staircase wall, where a very small door was located. Its scarlet paint had faded to a pale red; large strips of it flaking off. The hinges were rusty and dust filled, making the entire door shake as I opened it. It moaned so loudly that both boys' eyebrows rose. Howard didn't move, but spoke. "What're you doin', girl?"

"I'm getting you two your beds…" I answered back, slipping my hand into the dark under-case area. It was so dark that in a few seconds, my hand was consumed and I could no longer see it. Reaching around, I felt for the cots that my grandmother kept under the staircase. I could remember when she would try to scare us when we were younger, telling Savannah and I that we would be sleeping in the basement. I could remember laughing with my sister until we saw that our grandmother had already set up the cots in the basement. We screamed and ran up to her bedroom, hiding under her bed until she came up, laughing.

My false smile slowly fell as I remembered the fun we had with her… and now that she was gone. Something cold brushed by my fingers and I realized that the cots were held up by metal bars. My hand gripped the slippery, grimy pipe that held the make-shift bed and I pulled with all my might. It was heavy, too heavy. The weighted down wool and the thick metal bars were too much; my face heated up and I knew it had to of been a tinge of pink. Even though I yanked and yanked, the cot refused to move from out under the staircase's shadow. I didn't stop only until I felt a paw of a hand grasp my shoulder did I finally end my strain and look up.

Orc kneeled on the ground, his hand still next to my neck, as he reached his other hand through the darkness of the tiny door-hole. I could feel the swish of air as he reached around for the cot. His hand brushed by my arm and stopped. My face reddened when he lightly touched my arm, following it to the cot, and then covering my hand with his own, grasping the cot's metal bar. I turned around to see if Howard was watching, but I was relieved to find that he was distracted by something that seemed to be moving in a cluster of grime (or it might have been _the_ cluster of grime that was moving).

I felt something and turned back to find that Orc was pulling the cot out, easy-peasy, as though it weighted nothing more than a bike. Just when I was about to reclaim my hand, I realized that he wasn't stopping pulling it out. He pulled it so far, that when he finally stopped, I was smushed between it and him. A tiny knot in my gut twisted and turned and I felt disgusted. Yanking my hand out from his, I squeezed out of the 'sandwich'. I was on the floor, crawling to go into the tiny hole, when something on the cot caught my eye. It was a box, just like the ones that were stacked so high at the other end of the basement.

I decided to get a good look at it later. _I think I'd rather get away from Orc first; being in a filthy, cobweb filled, grime encrusted, dust covered hole than next to him._ Just to prove it, I crawled through the tiny dark doorway. The darkness covered my eyes and I couldn't see a single thing before me. My hands scraped the floor just slightly ahead of me, to find the cot. I could feel my face cooling down slowly and my breath returning to normal. It definitely wasn't being flustered, but being angered was more like it. Suddenly, my head rammed something cool and hard, making me cry out and collapse on the ground. Dust flew up and choked me, making my throat burn and my lungs feel as though on fire.

I could hear someone at the other end of the hole; Howard. "Eve! Girl, what happened?"

"I-" _Goddess, my throat! My throat!_ Through the burning, I spoke. My voice sounded raspy. "I'm fine… Just got some dust in my throat…" I didn't speak anymore than that, it hurt too much.

Feeling around once more, I realized that I had head-butted the metal bar on the second cot. Groggily, I placed my hand on the cot… on the cot… on the cot… My hand missed a few times, okay? I finally gripped the cold pipe of the cot and began to drag it back. It was still heavy, but not as heavy as the other one. The dim light of the basement finally reached my eyes and I crawled out of the tiny doorway. Howard grabbed my hand, pulling me up as Orc pulled the last cot all the way out. My head spun and I swayed from side to side. "Someone stop the spinning the room…" I slurred, my eyes closing.

Howard gave me a look. "Jeez, girl, that ain't only dust! What happened?"

I closed my eyes, trying to focus. "Um… I, uh, hit my head… on the th-… thing…" I waved my hand over towards the cot, or wherever actually.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Ooooh… damn, that's gonna hurt…" I felt something touch my forehead and a pain shot through me. I winced, my nails digging into my palms and moaning through clenched teeth. The thing moved away from my head and the pain dulled to only a throb. I felt as though sleep was conquering me, beating me with its invisible stick into oblivion. My knees buckled and I felt two arms loop under mine, catching me. "Kay, we gottcha…" Howard said from one side of me.

I was too tired to care, really. Howard's voice was low and quiet, like he thought that maybe anyone's voice for me was too painful to hear. "You head back to your room, we'll be fine…"

"Th-" I winced as another rush of dizziness hit me. "Thanks…" I moaned through the spinning feeling. They slowly released their grip and I tried to stand, my knees shaking a little. I opened my eyes and made my way to the staircase, climbing the squeaky boards. I would get dizzy spells, leaning on the railing, my head rolling forward; I would almost fall asleep. I was so dazed that I could barely hear the moaning of boards getting closer and closer. Two hands lightly touched my arms and began to push me up the stairs. I heard the creak of the door open and I could smell the fresh air coming from the open windows in the kitchen. My eyes opened and I saw Orc standing in the doorway, turning back to the basement.

I didn't say a word when he turned back once more to me, giving me one last look, and then pulling the door closed behind him. It clicked shut and I leaned against the cool side of the fridge, taking a few breaths. I knew that there was no turning back from there.

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ Hello! I'm sorry it's been so long! I've had writers' block, a camping trip with the fam, and mucho volunteering to do! Goddess... who knew summer vacation was so hectic? Nonetheless, I finished this chapter. I planned on more happening, but then it would end up getting too long and you guys would fall asleep 'n' stuff, so I decided to save everything else for the next chappy! That includes you Lisa! Yes, your OC will appear next chapter. I PROMISE! By the way, I love her! She sounnd like fun to write! So until then, TOODLES! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Everywhere I walked, my enormous dark shadow loomed ahead of me. I was staggering, swaying, trying to move forward to the small town of Perdido Beach. The black of night covered me overhead and street lights were flickering, barely illuminating the road and creating a dim, desolate atmosphere. My footsteps were thunderous as I trudged onwards. Something in my chest ached, hurting so badly that I actually had to stop and wonder what was wrong. It was so quiet that I could hear my heartbeat, so slow, so steady. With every thump in my chest, the pain increased, getting more sore and raw. I looked at the town and something about it made the pain worse; something about, something in it, someone in it._

_I knew there was something very wrong, very very wrong about the town. It was too quiet, too calm. Or was it just the opposite? The scene changed, the night flew by and the sun rose in only a matter of seconds. I saw the church's peak begin to sway and screams of so many children reached my ears. The sounds of snarls and growls was warped in, making my head hurt with too much thought. I wanted to see what happened. I wanted to see so badly; but I didn't. Something in my gut told me I could go… but something in my gut told me otherwise. The voices got louder and my eyes opened wide. "NOOOOOO!"_

_I was suddenly in the plaza, watching a girl cling to a body; very much dead. She wept as other children fled; large animals chasing them, biting, snapping, killing. The girl sobbed so hard that the entire front of the body was soaked. Her tear-drenched face was marbled with dirt and blood coming from a gash over her eye. "Noooo…" She moaned, shaking uncontrollably. My mind was too fogged and confused to piece her face together with a name. Her eyes were dull and had dark circles, her cheeks sunken in and her face pale. I knew her, I knew her… My eyes narrowed in a desperate attempt to find her identity, but it was in vain._

_"ORC!" I turned to find where my name had been shouted. "ORC! GET UP!"_

I awoke to find Howard shaking me. "Orc, man, get up!" Shoving and making him land in his cot, I flipped my blanket over my head. I remembered where I was; in the stupid freakin basement of stupid freakin Eve and her stupid freakin friends and her stupid freakin sister with their stupid freakin pets… I grumbled something not very nice under my breath. Howard rubbed his head where he hit it against the cot's metal bar. "Man, not cool…"

"Shut up." I growled from under the wool blanket, which itched and was not as soft as it looked. "I ain't gettin' up."

Howard stood up, kicking his pillow that fell on the ground under his cot. "Orc man, they're making breakfast."

_Food?_ I tore the cover off of my face and gave him a look. "Wha…?" I asked, still groggy.

"I said they're makin' breakfast, man. Like fruit and toast or sumthin'…" He seemed to think this over. It had a click in my mind, too; like a chain reaction. _Didn't the fruit rot? And the bread get all moldy? _He noticed the look on my face and then cocked his head to the side. "What's with you?"

"Ain't no more bread and fruit… right?" I asked and looked over at him at the corner of my eye, stilling sitting on the cot. Howard nodded slowly, looking over at the staircase warily.

"That's what I thought… Sam said that the fruit got all gross or dried up and the bread was all green…" It was the first time I had ever heard him call Sam-Sam the fireman just Sam. Things were changing. "What's up with those girls…?"

I shrugged, rubbing my eye, my sight slightly hazy. Getting up, I could hear something and I looked up; nothing. But there was something; it was faint and muffled, like we were far away from it. Howard stopped and was about to say something, but it seemed to catch his attention, too. He looked around and then frowned. "What is _up_ with those girls?!"

We both walked over to the staircase, some cement chipping off of the floor. The noise got louder and we stared at the door so very far away. "You go first." Howard said and I scowled as I rolled my eyes. I began to jog up, the boards creaking in protest. I could hear the noise get louder and louder as I neared the upstairs and yet I got more and more confused. It was just before the door that I realized it was not just noise, but music. Curiosity got the best of me and when Howard was just behind me, I opened the door.

_I wanna rock right now!  
I wanna - I wanna rock right now!  
I wanna - I wanna rock right now - now - now - rock right now!  
I wanna - I wanna rock right now!  
I wanna - I wanna rock right now!  
I wanna - I wanna rock...right...now!_

Each girl was preparing for breakfast; Odette was buttering toast, Pete was shoving bread into an old toaster, Lavender was placing plates and other utensils out on the table, Andrea was washing fruit, Eve was slicing up apples, and Savannah was placing the fresh fruit in bowls. But what was so different was that their feet were shuffling, their heads bobbing, hips swaying, dancing to _Rock That Body_ by the Black Eyed Peas as they made the dishes.

Howard leaned over to me and with a smirk said, "I think I could get used to this…" His smirk widened as Eve and Odette laughed, bumping their hips together to the bass' beat. His foot began to tap to the beat and his head nodded up and down, steady to the music's rhythm. There was something different about the scene and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked over everything, slowly. Then it hit me; Eve was wearing her large brim sunhat and a colorful apron over her clothes, like before. Her eyes sparkled again as she and Lavender danced to the music, singing loudly and proudly. I smirked as Lavender turned back to her work and she whirled around, grabbing Andrea's wet hands and twirling her around. Howard grinned and ran over, beginning to dance himself. Pete turned, seeing him, and was shocked. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth changed to a small 'o' shape. He saw, grabbing one of her wrists and doing the same thing Eve had just done. I was surprised to see Pete giggle and allow him to dance with her.

_So this is how everyday is going to be? Waking up every morning after a nightmare, coming upstairs for breakfast, and then dancing?_ I frowned and watched them as they danced, laughed, and sang. _I don't like dancing. I don't like singing._ I felt something and looked down to see Lavender grabbing my hand, trying to pull me in. "C'mon!" She giggled. "It's more fun than just regular old cooking!"

I rolled my eyes, letting her pull in vain on my wrist. After a few seconds she rolled her own eyes. "Fine, don't have fun. But you'll be sorry." Her voice wasn't mean or angry, but just as though she had said the simplest fact in the entire world. She turned around and ran to her friends and Howard, grabbing Savannah's wrist and dancing again.

The song ended abruptly with a final '_I wanna rock. Right. Now.'_ And then shut off. They all were smiling and their cheeks were pink from laughing. I looked over at the table and saw that everything was set up; juice was poured, fruit was laid out, and toast was buttered. I blinked a few times, realizing that over that one song, they had managed to prepare the entire breakfast. I didn't like the dancing, but there was food, and that was all that mattered.

Lavender jumped onto a stool and waited for the others and myself to sit down before she grabbed herself a few strawberries. Howard shoved a slice of toast into his mouth and tried to speak, but all that came out were crumbs. Savannah glared at him as he wiped his mouth, some melted butter in the corners of his lips. "Speak the king's English for god's sake, Howard; and chew your food."

He rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you sound like my ma, girl." Grabbing another piece of toast, he tried again. "Where did you get the bread and fruit? Sam said there ain't no more." He looked around and Pete spoke up.

"It was Eve and Savannah's grandmother who had everything; she stocked up on foods in case anything should happen. Especially packages of 'just add water' bread mix." Pete chewed on a banana and smiled. "The fruit is freshly picked."

Howard and I were about to cram food in our mouths, but we stopped short, giving each other looks. Howard cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You're tellin' me that you _make_ your own bread and _grow_ your own fruit?"

The girls looked at one another and there was a mix of shrugging and nodding of heads. Andrea was one who nodded her head. "I suppose we do; Mrs. Dathannach had started a garden in her backyard when she moved here. Because we had tended the garden and her trees, we earn our reward; being bundles of food." She took a bite out of a pear.

Savannah picked up some toast and took a chunk out of it. Once she swallowed her bite, she spoke. "It's a lot harder than it looks, too. So if you guys plan on staying here, you're going to have to work. That means watering with us, weeding with us, harvesting with us. Got it?"

Howard frowned and shook his head, putting his opened orange on his plate. "No way, girl. Not fair."

Her face turned a little red and she pointed at him. "You _are_ staying at our house, aren't you? Then you _will_ work."

I stood up, my chair skidding back and a scowl on my face. "We ain't gonna do no work."

She stood up, not at all matching my towering height, but her chair skidded farther and louder than mine and her scowl seemed as intimidating. "Do you really want to start this, buddy? We all know who's going to win, too…" Her eyes seemed to have a burning effect and she could stare me down all day, without blinking once.

Lavender pursed her lips, looking up at the ceiling. "Shockingly, Orc, you'd lose this battle…" Howard gaped at her words and she just shrugged. "Savannah's smarter. She'd make him really really mad and he'd get all jumbled up. He'd then do something to let his anger go, like trying to punch her and she'd just get out of the way and let him hurt himself."

I scowled at her and Eve stood up. "Sit down; _both of you_." Her face was expressionless and her tone was flat. Savannah and I sat. Eve sat down after we did and took a bite out of an apple, wiping her mouth on her wrist. "I don't want any arguments. If we let it go, it'll get worse and worse between all of us." She looked at Howard and I. "I don't care if it seems unfair, but you need to work. We _are_ letting you stay under this roof and we _are_ feeding you our food; the food that we had harvested and worked for. You need to respect that and understand that we need to –as sappy as this sounds- work together."

It seemed she was done until she turned to the girls. Howard and I were in shock as she spoke to the others. "And I want you to understand that they _are_ our guests. We respect them and be courteous like any other person had walked through our doors. Believe me; I'm going to try my best, too." Eve looked around and then smiled. "Alright, now that that's out of my system; what do you guys plan on doing today?"

Pete chirped up. "I'm going in the back woods for some quiet time. I found a great spot for some inspiration for my novel!"

Andrea picked up an apple slice. "Maybe I'll spend some time working on some equations from an old text book that I found on one of the bookshelves…"

Savannah looked over at the two cats sitting on the kitchen window sill, their fur shimmering under the sun's rays. "I think I'm going to actually going to record some plants in the area."

Eve nodded and stirred her straw in her orange juice. "I'm going down the street to check for any food or other people." Odette nodded, grabbing another strawberry and popping it into her mouth.

"I'll come with you. Never know when you might need some…" She stood up, flexing. "Odette muscle!"

Lavender giggled, making Odette smile. She drank the rest of her juice and looked over at Eve. "Guess what I'm going to do!"

Eve tapped her lips with her forefinger as she pretended to wonder. "Well, let's see…" A tiny smile played on her face. "Couldn't be playing with your dragons, now could it?"

Lavender nodded vigorously, her smile glowing on her little face. "Yup! Today, Waterfall will try to meet Mint at the festival of the New Circle, but Eggplant will come back!"

Pete frowned. "Hey! You know Mint loves Eggplant and would _never_ betray him to Waterfall!"

Lavender stuck out her tongue. "That's what he gets for leaving her for 10 years!"

Pete folded her arms across her chest, pouting like she was five. "You have to be kidding me! He had to! Or else she'd die, remember?!"

Howard gave them a blank stare and Eve smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's just a game we used to play when we were younger…" She looked at Lavender. "Hey, and what about Scorch?"

Lavender nodded, seeming to remember the name. "Oh yeah, she goes with Infinity." Lavender squealed. "Oh, they're too cute together!"

Eve blushed, laughing. "I knew they would end up together!"

Howard cocked his head. "Scorch? Infinity?"

"My characters in the game; we used to base the characters off of us. Scorch is my character." She explained, getting up from the table and putting her plate into the sink, the clatter making the cats on the window sills jump up. She smiled, picking her head up a bit more so we could see her face under her large brimmed hat. "Maybe you two would like to tell us where you will be going?"

Howard shrugged and I just crammed another slice of toast in my mouth. He took a sip of his juice and looked over at Eve. "Maybe you'd need a little help from the…" He inhaled sharply. "The men… when you go out for this" He thought a moment and then smirked. "journey?"

Odette laughed placing her plate in the sink as well. Eve turned on the water and let it steam awhile before beginning to wash dishes. Odette shook her head, still giggling. "I think we can handle ourselves, Howard…" With a little snort and under her breath, she joked, "If anything, they'd need some saving…" I heard it and frowned.

She saw and made a little motion with her hands towards her mouth. "You gotta little sumthin'…" I wiped my wrist across my mouth and found that there was some melted butter leftover from all the toast cramming. Savannah picked up plates that had no food on them, stacking them up and giving them to Eve, who washed the quickly and set them up to the side to dry. Pete stood up, giving Lavender's hand a playful smack as she reached for another strawberry. Lavender pouted and then laughed when Pete reached for an apple slice, and Andrea gave her a proper slap on the wrist.

Howard leaned over and whispered. "They act like ain't nuthin' happened. Like they had no parents, man…"

I nodded, watching Lavender about to fall over as she got down from the tall stool and Savannah catch her, ruffling her blonde hair when Lavender turned around and thanked Savannah. Eve was telling Pete to be home before dark so she could have supper (supper?) with everyone. Andrea was reading a text book, playfully pushing Odette away when she made faces behind her back, whispering numbers and things to confuse the brainiac. _They were too much like a family already; they moved on too fast…_

After the dishes were washed and the table was cleared, the girls began to go their separate ways; Savannah ran outside with Pete at her heels, both chatting about something, Lavender running up the staircase to her room, and Andrea going into the living room for her textbook. Odette walked out of the kitchen and to the backyard, leaving the door open for Eve. She turned to us and said quickly, "We'll be back soon so I can get a head start on laundry. I suggest you two find yourselves some extra clothes so we can wash the ones you're wearing now."

Howard snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Why should we?"

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Because you stink and look disgusting. Find some more clothes and throw your old ones down to the laundry room. As for your… stench." She gave us looks. "Bathe, shower, find a puddle to roll in, or just cover yourself in deodorant; anything is better than smelling like you haven't washed in a month."

I smirked. _Technically, that was a compliment_. Eve saw it, rolling her eyes, a smile starting to form on her face. "Just please, you guys really smell bad and I don't want random animals walking by to drop dead after getting just one whiff of our place."

Howard laughed and Eve turned to the open door. "Bye guys."

It closed with a soft click and we were basically alone. The sound of a slight breeze between some trees was all that was heard, except for the faint scratch of pencil on paper as Andrea wrote out problems from the textbook. Howard leaned back and grinned. "We got it pretty good here, ain't we?"

I shrugged and put my feet on the table. With a grunt I said, "I guess…"

"We gotta do some work though, man."

"Yeah." I said, simply acknowledging the fact.

Howard stayed silent for a few moments and then spoke up. "What do we do now?"

I looked up at the ceiling and shrugged once more. "I dunno…"

"Eve said we should take a shower…" Howard's upper lips curled a bit. "… I don't think we reek."

Suddenly, it peeked my curiosity. Lifting my arm up, I proceeded to take a whiff. It was a mix between rancid eggs and rotting fish. My arm fell down, limp, as I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out. Howard saw my face and then his eyes opened wide. He coughed a few times and then put his hand on his nose, laughing. "Damn, man! That smelled like crap!" He then thought a moment and lifted his own arm up, and then laughing as his face scrunched up with disgust. "Blech…" His upper lip curled up and his tongue fell over his lower lip.

A few minutes went by as we debated whose pit smelled worse. It was like before the big POOF; like we were back in the school, hanging in a closet or in a courtyard, avoiding class. The nostalgic taste of the now foreign school days was bitter sweet; sweet because it was good to feel at ease, bitter because I knew I could never really go back to just being the school bully.

Howard was just about to lay down another argument about why his pit smelled worse than mine, there was a _CRASH_ that made both of us jump from our seats. It wasn't like we were scared; no way, we never get scared. But we were more cautious now. Howard furrowed his brows. "Sounded like it came from outside."

I walked around the table and opened the back door, looking out. _No one was getting into the house on my watch and they won't leave without at least one bone broken._ I couldn't see a single person, but the sounds of crashing glass and skidding furniture was louder. Howard ran over and seemed to notice. He looked up at me, giving me a look. "Should we go out and check it out?"

I assumed that when walked out onto the grass that I had answered his question. A **CRACK** reached our ears and we looked down the street, where we saw movement in a house not too far from where we stood. Howard and I ran around to the front yard and jumped the picket fence, listening as more noises penetrated the usually silent street. _CRASH!_ **BOOM!**_SHATTER!_** BANG! BANG!**

No one spoke as we stood in front of the house. The shadows of people were obvious as silhouettes glided across the windows. Howard and I looked at each other, silently wondering if we should go in. I knew that if it hadn't been for the girls taking us in, we would have gone in without a second thought. Now it was different. One wrong move and we would be out on our butts, homeless and without food or water. There was a shriek and we both ran in; it was Odette.

Running up the steps, I shoved the door open, my fingers barely touching the handle. It swung open and we looked around as the picture was drawn out before us. Odette was behind a couch with Eve running around with her. Another girl was yelling at them, her long blonde hair shaking with her head. "Get out!" She pointed at the two wide-eyed girls. "I found the food first!"

Odette stood up, her hand outstretched and as though patting the air. "We're not stealing your food!" The other girl grabbed a plate and threw it toward Odette. She shrieked and ducked, Eve and her placing their hands over their heads as shards flew everywhere. Odette had her eyes closed tight as she tried to speak. "It's all yours! The food's yours!"

"We just want to talk!" Eve kept her hand close to herself, as though she was ready whenever the other girl could attack. The other girl's hands were clenched into fists as she frowned.

"No!" She screamed. "You're trying to trick me! I found the food first; it's mine!"

Eve got out from behind the couch, feeling bold. "We don't want the food; you can take it…" Her eyes pleaded and she stared at the girl. "Don't worry about that, we don't want it."

The girl's eyes warily watched her as Eve walked slowly in front of the couch. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "Liar!" The girl yelled and lunged. Her fist plowed into Eve's gut. Her eyes opened wide and the wind was swept out of her. Eve sputtered as she fell, the girl's leg swinging and hitting Eve's legs; accurate, precise, and strong. Eve landed hard and rolled out of the way when the girl punched the floor where she had just been. I ran over, grabbing the girl from behind and wrapping my arms around her torso, squeezing her arms against her sides.

She kicked me and struggled against my grip. "Let! Ugh, ME! GO!" She wiggled in my grasp as Eve got up and Odette got out from behind the couch.

Howard grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Nice job, Orc man!"

The girl stopped squirming and sputtered, "O-Orc?"

Eve held her torso as she got up, looking over at Odette. "You okay, girlie?" She asked her and Odette nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Odette jogged over to Eve's side and lifted her shirt up enough to take a look at the wound. It was a bright red in contrast to her pale skin. The center was turning darker and darker. Eve winced and then smiled, laughing a little.

"Nothing like a good ol' fight to toughen you up, right?" Eve asked Odette and she smiled.

"Just like back home, girlie." Odette answered and looked over at Howard and me. "What are you guys doing here? You were supposed to watch the house."

Eve sat on the couch, careful not to sit on any shards of china. She looked over at me and the girl. "Can we trust you not to hurt us?"

I saw the back of her head bob up and down furiously. "Yeah, just tell him to let go! I-I won't do anything, promise!" Eve looked directly at me and nodded.

I let the girl go and she ran over by Odette and Eve, giving me looks with her dark brown eyes. Eve spoke first. "Who are you?" She asked and the girl bit her lip.

"I'm Genevieve Hawkins." She said. Eve outstretched her free hand and the blonde shook it, smiling finally. "Call me Maye, though."

Odette shook her hand next. "Maye?" She asked, smiling.

Maye laughed. "Yeah, it's my middle name. Kind of like it better when people call me that instead of Genevieve…" She turned to Eve and rubbed the back of her neck. "Listen, I'm really sorry. It's just that I've been so hungry for so long and the thought of food made me go crazier than a mental person who thinks they're an orange." Howard laughed as Eve and Odette giggled.

Maye pointed to Eve. "You might want to put an ice pack on that…"

Eve nodded and began to get up, her nose wrinkling. She bit her lower lip and spoke softly. "A little help…?"

Maye and Odette grabbed her arms, looping them around their necks and walking with her out the door. Howard and I followed behind as Odette talked. "You didn't answer my question from before; why'd you guys come over here? You were supposed to watch the house." Her voice was flat.

Howard spoke up. "We heard some noises and came over to check it out. Gotta problem with that?"

Odette turned her head, her eyes narrowed and her mouth open and ready to argue, when her mouth clamped shut. She turned back to the front and muttered, "No."

It was silent as we walked back to the house. We entered the living room and Maye and Odette let Eve sit on the couch. Odette ran to the kitchen, saying that she was going to get an ice pack. Eve looked up and laughed. "Guess I've really been accident prone lately…"

Maye sat down beside her, giving her a curious look. "What did you do before?"

"Hit my head on a cot."

Maye laughed, letting her head fall back. "You sound clumsier than a two-legged dog in a rolling car!"

Eve giggled and smiled. "Good one!"

Howard folded his arms across his chest and gave Eve a look. "So what happened?"

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling slightly left out. Eve rolled her eyes and then explained.

"Odette and I scouted the houses down the street, going one to the other. Well, we went into one where Maye was sleeping." She looked over at Maye. "Maye was alarmed and came down the stairs, throwing a few –good; I have to admit- curses at us." Maye beamed. "Well, we tried to explain that all we were there for was to take note of who may or may not be living there and if there was any food or supplies we could use."

Eve rubbed the back of her neck. "Needless to say, she didn't believe us. She threw a plate and we tried to run away."

Maye sheepishly smiled. "Hehehe… I'm too fast for my own good…"

Eve nodded. "It was kind of obvious that she wanted us out, but wanted to show us why not to come back. So she threw another plate and Odette duck and covered under a table. After the plate left Maye's hands, Odette jumped out and pushed the table's side into Maye's gut." Maye rubbed her sore torso. "I grabbed Odette and we ran again. Maye was about to throw something, but I found a plate and threw it before she could. While Maye shielded herself, we ran to the couch, when you guys showed up."

Howard nodded as Odette entered the room, ice pack in hand. Eve took it and placed it over herself, sighing. "Oh, that feels good…"

Maye, out of the corner of her eye, looked at me and Howard. "What those two doing here?" Her voice less vibrant than before.

Eve looked over from thanking Odette and then her face got serious. "Why do you ask?" She looked at Maye.

Maye pursed her lips. "Because I heard that they were in some group. One that Caine was keeping secret, like they had gotten freaky powers." Her eyes showed some fear. "Kids are saying that this group is being formed to…" She bit her lips. "kill other kids with powers…"

Our jaws fell and I could feel anger boil in my blood. "What?!" I roared and she flinched.

Eve stood up, wincing quickly and putting her hand out. Her voice was dripping with some pain. "Don't worry; you know it's not true Orc. That's what matters, it's not true."

Howard frowned. "You kiddin' me girl?! Don't kids get it?!"

Odette shook her head. "No, they don't." Odette looked at Maye. "How did these rumors start up so fast?"

Maye shrugged. "I don't know; I didn't make 'em up, just heard 'em." Eve shook her head slowly.

"I can't believe it was so fast; barely a day went by and everyone's coming up with conspiracy theories…" Maye snorted.

"Neither can I. Things have gone real bad of you ask me…" We all nodded in agreement. Maye stood up and looked over at the door. "I have to get going. I want to get some food and head out."

Eve and Odette exchanged glances. Odette gave her a look. "You sure you don't want to stay the night?"

Maye shook her head and smiled. "Nah, I'll be alright. You guys go to the town often?"

Eve shrugged. "Sometimes…"

Maye nodded. "Well, if you come by, check near the plaza. I usually go there to meet up with some friends. We can talk and stuff."

The girls smiled. "We'd like that." They answered together and Maye laughed.

"Alright, I guess I better head out-" Maye started to leave.

Eve interrupted her. "Wait!" Maye stopped and looked back. Eve gave her a desperate look. "You have to promise not to tell _a single person_ that Howard and Orc are staying here." Maye frowned and then Eve added with exhaustion in her voice, "Please…"

Maye's frown faded and she slowly nodded, her eyes showing concern. "Yeah, no problem… I can keep it down low."

Odette smiled. "Thanks girl. We'll see you again, okay? Come by if you need anything."

Maye smiled appreciatively and opened the front door. "Bye! Nice meeting you!" Everyone except me waved good-bye and said their farewells as the door clicked shut. It was silent for a few moments, like tension was so thick that it had stuffed our ears shut and no noise would ever reach them again. Howard's voice cut through and broke the silence.

"Do you really think we can trust her?"

Eve shook her head, making a knot in my chest (and I'm sure in Howard's) get tighter. "I don't know… only time will tell."

Odette nodded and helped Eve up. "I'm going to start a lunch."

"I'm going to do some laundry." Eve stated and they both gave each other nods as the separated to their own ways.

Somehow, I knew that Howard and I were just going to have to learn their ways. I knew that even though we had claimed this place our home, it was far from being ours. We just had to sit tight and try to stay on as we rode this ride out. Howard gave me a look and then frowned. "Just a FAYZ, man, just a FAYZ."

And I didn't know if it was.

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~ _Okay, this chapter wasn't my favorite (chapter six was) but I'm glad that I introduced Genevieve! Lisa, I hope you enjoyed the entrace of your OC (if you didn't, I'm very sorry) and if you believe that I did not write her the way that you had hoped, please tell me so I can -in the future- write her more to your liking. Thank you for reading and please review! Toodle-oo, dearies!**

**By The Way: Mrs. Dathannach is Eve and Savannah's grandmother on their father's side. So, they are Eve Dathannach and Savannah Dathannach!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lavender held my hand as we strolled down Alameda Street, glancing warily at the sides, a feeling deep in our chests that seemed to tell us to go home. But I wanted to get out of the house for a while; my chores were finished for the day and Savannah was driving Howard and Orc to do their share in the garden our grandmother had worked so begin (so that meant no worries of them ruining my fun). I felt a small tug at my hand and looked down to see Lavender trying to get my attention, a happy spark in her eyes. I gave her a confused look and she pointed to the sidewalk where a single dandelion grew tall.

I nodded and released my grip, and as soon as I did, she ran off to pick it. It was tall and fuzzy, the white kind, the ones you made wishes upon. I could remember plucking one after another for hours on end with my friends, far away from our farm house and closer to the barn, where they grew plentiful. As children, when our legs could run fast enough and we could make it to the spot without needing a break or a juicey (that's kind of what I called juice back then…), we would pick them in large bunches, blowing on them with all our might, wishing at the same time, so that maybe the thing that was granting them would see the humungous cloud of fluffy seeds and hear us scream in delight and grant us our wishes immediately. The silly logic that I once had, made me smile and giggle.

Lavender ran back to me, victorious after a struggle against the fierce grip of the plant on the cement. She held the weed up and grinned, singing, "I got it! I got it!" I clapped for her when she arrived to my side. Her face was glowing as she stared at it. "I love these flowers!"

I didn't want to spoil her fun by correcting her that it was, in fact, a weed. Instead I just smiled and turned to keep walking, Lavender slowly strolling behind me, gazing at her prize and staring up at the sky and then back at her prize once more. I hummed to myself, a tune I had yet to remember its name, but soft and bright, cheery. I swayed to the rhythm and then found myself skipping. I turned to find Lavender doing the same, skipping and holding her dandelion in her pale hand. We laughed when we skipped out of beat and would laugh harder when kids looked out from their houses or from playing in their yards to see us.

We got mixed feelings about our humming and skipping; some would giggle, some would roll their eyes, some would mock us, and some would join in for a short while and then go back to their home. Lavender and I soon grew tired of the skipping and we settled down to a walk once more. Then we noticed that we had reached our destination; the town plaza. Kids walked across the plaza, and barely a word was said. Just days before it had been so lively, so entertaining… I bit my lip and moved to the sides of the square, feeling sort of out of place and ashamed to have wandered into the middle. Lavender's brows furrowed in worry and she looked up at me. "Is something wrong?"

I lied. "Of course not, Lavender; there's nothing to worry about." I grasped her wrist and started walking again. "Let's just go farther down Alameda, okay? A little adventure!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm little, but not stupid, Eve." I laughed at her boldness. "You just want to go somewhere else. So let's go!" We walked past the almost empty plaza and down Alameda Street once more.

Children played on their front lawns with bouncy balls and toys, their eyes somewhat dulled and their mouths in a thin line. I wanted to grip Lavender's hand a little tighter, but it would show her that I was panicked and worried, and I couldn't let her see past my happy exterior; instead, I smiled a little wider and looked straight ahead. My torso was aching from the bruise that Maye had given me and I felt as though I would keel over any second. Sure I had forgiven her, why shouldn't I? She was just protecting her stakes, which any child right now would do, but that didn't stop the pain.

I placed my arm over my abdomen and acted casual, like I was scratching my side, but I was really holding myself up. Lavender gave me a look, but I ignored it, in hopes she would realize I was fine (though I was not). I was lying without even saying words now. It was a problem for me; just lying so perfectly, so often, so easily. It made me sick and I would end up feeling the guilt pour over me as I lay in my bed at night. My mind wandered as I tried to count how many times I had lied since the big POOF; I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't feel Lavender's hand slip from my own. In fact, I had placed the now free arm over my other arm, wrapping both around my torso as though I was cold.

_One, two, three… four, five, six, seven… that one counts as two, so that makes nine… ten, eleven…_ I sighed as the list got longer and longer before me, like Santa's Naughty and Nice list, but almost all of my deeds were on the Naughty side. I decided to give up and count the list later; my mouth felt dry and I said aloud, "Hey Lavender, do you want to go home and get something to drink?"

…No answer. I looked around, my eyes getting wider. "Lavender?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "Lavender?" My voice got shriller as it got louder. "Lavender? ...Lavender?!"

I ran forward, the pain in my gut getting worse with each step. "Lavender!" I yelled, my head whirling around to each side of the street, so fast that I probably wouldn't be able to see her through my hair (which wasn't so fast to catch up with my head yet, it was so long). Panic coursed through my veins and I broke into a cold sweat. My mouth was so much drier than before as I yelled her name, over and over.

It was like time had frozen and I was stuck, waiting for a reply. I could feel a knot form in my gut and the pain from the bruise didn't help it at all. I stood still and waited, breathing heavily. Suddenly, my calls were answered. "Eve!"

I whirled around to see Lavender running to me from a large building. I let her run to me and I crouched down to wrap my arms around her. "Lavender!" I smiled and then thought once again, pulling away slightly, my hands now on her shoulders and my brows furrowed together. "Lavender, why would you do that?" My tone told her that there was going to be some scolding. "I swear, I almost had a seizure out there when I saw that you were gone!"

She giggled and poked my nose. "You almost had a spaz…" I rolled my eyes, having to smile again. I couldn't scold her now, maybe later, but not now. "Besides, I got someone to help you."

I gave her a look. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed to my torso and frowned. "You got hurt. Odette told me so." Lavender looked behind her as a figure came out of the building. "So I ran here and someone said that they had bandages for you. It's a fire house, so if you catch on fine, we can put you out, too!" She laughed at her own joke.

I stopped myself from biting my lip and stood up, my knees cracking a bit. "Oh, well, thank you Lavender, but…" I lied again. "I feel fine now, don't worry."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right…"

She turned and smiled as Sam came over. Sam saw me and gave me a small smile. "Hey Eve." He said casually and I smiled in return.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing much, except for the rules that Caine assigned." Sam frowned as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. My brows furrowed together again and I stood up, shaking a bit from the intense pain in my gut.

"What rules?" I asked, holding back the moan of pain that so desperately wanted to escape my lips instead. Sam seemed to notice and walked over to me, gesturing to the fire house.

"I'll tell you inside, you look like you're about to fall over…" He let his hand go the small of my back as we walked over to the large brick building. I was shaking my head, knowing that I shouldn't go in, but my legs walked ahead anyway.

"Listen, I really appreciate this, but I think I should go home, you know?" I said, giving sideway glances behind me, part of me wishing that one of the girls would be there, putting out some excuse so I could go back; but it was just Lavender, gently touching her flower's fluffy top. Sam pulled his hand away from my back and accidentally hit my bruise. I stopped and held my abdomen, bending over in pain. I could hear Sam trying to find an apology, but I just said softly, "No, it's not your fault… You didn't know…"

"Sam, Quinn can't get the- Hey! What happened? Who's she? How'd she get hurt?" A voice asked, obviously seeing me. I couldn't look up, already keeled over in pain. I felt Sam's hands grip my forearms and he helped me back into a standing position, even then, I was slightly bent over. I saw a boy, about my age, coming over to us. He had dark brown hair and tan skin, his deep coffee colored eyes sparkled with concern. I could feel a blush under my skin, but the pain kept it at bay.

The boy and Sam helped me into the building, Lavender right behind us. I sat on the large bumper of a fire truck as Sam went to go get a first-aid kit. The boy sat next to me and asked, "What happened?"

I covered my torso with my arms and looked down. "Just a little bruise is all, its fine now. All I need is an ice pack and some down time, I'm sure. I'll be fine." I lied again.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't think a little bruise causes someone to double over like that…"

I pursed my lips and changed the subject. "My name's Eve." I said, smiling a little.

He smiled back. "Name's Edilio." My face heated up and I was sure that a blush had spread across my cheeks. I could hear footsteps coming toward me and I turned to see Sam with the first-aid kit. He placed it on the ground and Edilio opened it up, rummaging through its continents. He furrowed his brows, looking confused for a moment and then facing me. "Let's see the 'bruise'."

I bit my lip and took off my apron, then pulling my shirt up enough so that my bra wouldn't show. I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Damn…" One of them whispered.

I looked at the bruise and couldn't help but turn away. It was a hideous purplish- green color at the center of the bruise and then fading into a red and then onto my pale skin; it was repulsive and made me blush even harder in total embarrassment. Edilio looked at me. "_That's_ a little bruise?"

My face was redder than my hair at that point and I just looked down at the floor, refusing to look at either boy and at my wound. Sam sighed and spoke quietly. "I'll get an ice pack…"

I opened my eyes and put down my shirt, assuming that until the ice pack came, that was all the medical help that I would be getting. Edilio sat next to me once more, giving me a look. "What happened?"

Rubbing my thumb against the colorful apron's cloth, I sighed. "I went on someone else's territory…"

"Territory?! No one has-"

"They have territory now." I said, not looking up. "It wasn't their fault either. They were hungry, alone at the time and for who knows how long…" I picked my head up. "If anything, I shouldn't have provoked them. It was entirely my fault."

He pursed his lips and nodded, just taking it in. It was good to have someone listen for a change. Lavender came over to me and I smiled; until I saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. I got up, wincing from the intense pain, but crouch to the ground, holding her shoulders as she sniffled. Her lower lip quivered. "H-He s-said t-that O-"

I covered her mouth before she could say 'Orc'. Turning my head to Edilio, I gave him an apologetic look. "Can I please be alone with her right now?"

A flicker of uncertainty flashed in his eyes, but he nodded and got up, walking away. It was only until I heard his footsteps drown away, did I face Lavender once more. "What were you saying, Lavender?"

She sniffled and then began once more. "T-There was this boy, a-and he said m-mean stuff about O-Orc and H-Howard…" Lavender rubbed a tear away with her hand. "H-He s-said t-that t-they k-killed a g-girl…" With such hopeful and innocent eyes, she looked into mine. "T-They d-didn't… d-didn't t-they?"

I opened my mouth, a lie, bitter and sour on my tongue. I swallowed it and smiled. "We'll talk about that later, okay?" I decided that lying about that; it was disrespectful to Bette. I would go too far saying that they weren't murderers; they were. I can't deny that. "Lavender, be honest; did you tell the boy that Orc and Howard where staying with us?" I asked in a hushed voice; Lavender shook her head and I sighed out of relief. "Thank the Goddess… Now," I started up again and gave her a stern look. "You have to promise not to tell _anyone_ about Orc and Howard, got it?"

She nodded and wiped away a few more tears. I brushed a few away that dripped down her chin and then gave her a hug. "It'll be okay, Lavender, I promise." I whispered, her arms latched around my neck and my arms securely around her.

"Promise?" She asked quietly. I held my breath a moment, thinking about what the term 'okay' meant; it meant keeping her alive and well.

"Promise." I said firmly; and that was the truth.

I let go of her, giving her a smile and she smiled back. A hand suddenly gripped my shoulder and, from shock, I almost fell backwards. The hand moved and then there were two hands under my arms, holding me up (kind of awkward, too, since I was kneeling on the ground a second ago). The person helped me up slowly and I bit my lip as another sharp pain spread through me. I looked behind to see Sam; I gave him a grateful look. "Thanks Sam…" I said; part of me slightly embarrassed.

He nodded, acknowledging my appreciation. I stood up and wiped some dirt off of my Bermudas and knees. Sam smiled and in his hand was an ice pack, dripping from condensation. "Here's your ice pack."

I nodded and took it from his hands, wrapping my apron around it so my shirt would get wet, and placed it over my abdomen. We walked further into the fire house, going up some stairs to find ourselves in sort of a kitchen/ living room/ bedroom environment. Edilio sat on one of the beds, reading what looked like an old magazine that had been left behind by the old firefighters. Another boy sat at a table, eating what seemed to be rice crispies. Lavender ran over to an old worn couch and jumped onto it, her weed still in hand. It had lost a decent amount of fuzzy seeds at this point, making the magic almost lost.

The boy looked up from his bowl and cocked his head in confusion. "Hey, who's this, brah?"

Sam gestured with a tilt of his head towards me. "This is Eve."

He frowned when he saw the ice pack in my hands. "Another one?" He asked and I felt confused. "I told you, brah, it's the bully's rules now."

Sam frowned at him and said, "This wasn't another attack by Drake's group. It was somewhere past the plaza."

"Whatever, brother." He spooned another bunch of rice crispies in my mouth, his frown deepening. I felt in the middle of the argument, so I walked away and sat next to Lavender. She was touching what remained of her fluffy 'flower'.

She murmured softly, "I didn't even get to make a wish yet…"

"You will, just hold onto it until we get outside again, okay?" I replied, looking over at the Sam and the boy, where the tension was most thick in this room. Sam went to the 'kitchen' part of the room, grabbing himself a bowl and some rice crispies. The entire time, he avoided looking over at the other boy, who was glaring at his back the entire time, chewing slowly. I turned around, sighing to myself. Something caught my eye and I looked at the coffee table in front of me, spotting a folded piece of paper.

I picked it up, deciding that maybe a peek wouldn't hurt. But as I read, my eyes opened wide:

_1. Caine Soren is the mayor of Perdido Beach; everywhere inside of the barrier is now known as the FAYZ._

_2. Drake Merwin is appointed sheriff and has the power to enforce the rules._

_3. Sam Temple is now the fire chief and will be responsible for responding to emergencies._

_4. No one may enter any store and remove anything without permission from the mayor or the sheriff._

_5. Volunteers are required to aid Mother Mary at the day care; providing service or whatever she asks for._

_6. Everyone must help out in searching in homes._

_7. Any information on issues or bad behavior is to be passed onto Drake Merwin, sheriff._

_8. People are not to perform magic tricks or any other action that causes fear or worry._

_9. We are in a state of emergency; during this crisis, no one should criticize, ridicule, or hinder any of the people performing their official duties._

_10. The sheriff may decide that the above rules are insufficient to cover some emergency situations. In those cases, the sheriff may formulate whatever rules are needed to keep order and keep people safe._

My mouth was dry and I had broken out into a cold sweat. Through chapped lips, I choked, "How can they do this…?" The boys all looked in my direction and I faced them. "These rules… it's ridiculous!"

Sam nodded and frowned. "I just got them yesterday. I'm not so thrilled about them either."

"I told you, brah, we're playing by the bully's rules now!" The boy snapped, his brows furrowed. Sam turned his frown over to him.

"You know, it's not really helping when you talk like _that_, Quinn!" Sam retorted. Quinn stood up, his arms out as though he were explaining the simplest thing in the world.

"It's not _my _fault that we have some sick kids playing 'officers' outside, beating up some other kids who somehow have, what, _powers?_" Quinn yelled and I stood up, ignoring the pain.

"Wait a minute…" I said, giving him a look. "Powers…? Like superhero, Superman, Mr. Fantastic, The Thing, superpowers?" Sam's face flushed a bit, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was a little mad.

"No. Not superpowers. Not superheroes." He said, his voice trying to remain controlled and collected and not squeaking with annoyance. "Just powers."

My eyes were opened wide, shocked with how frustrated Sam got with me in just a split second. Edilio got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "She didn't know about it, Sam."

(I was even more surprised that Edilio stuck up for me!) I stopped myself from turning to him with raised eyebrows and, instead, kept facing Sam, who was now frowning at me. He let out a _huff_ as he murmured something under his breath.

Quinn folded his arms across his chest. "Hey, brah, at least she isn't following Caine like a puppy."

Edilio nodded. "Yeah; she didn't follow Drake either, like Orc, Howard, and those guys."

I could practically feel Lavender tense up and a shiver begging to curl up my spine. I held my breath as they all nodded, agreeing with one another. They didn't like either of our two residents, that was obvious. If they found out where Orc and Howard were and that we were hiding them… I bit my lip and blocked the thought out of my mind. _I have to get out of here._ "-ve?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and found that Edilio was talking to me. "Eve? You okay? Is your bruise hurting again?"

I shook my head, blushing and recognizing the fact that he was touching me. I hid my smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks… Just a little tired…"

He smiled at me, flashing a toothy grin, and then looked over at the other boys. "So, what now?"

Sam looked over at the door. "I actually have to go see how Astrid and Little Pete are doing."

Edilio laughed. "Fine, you go check on your girlfriend. We'll hold down the fort."

I smirked at him. "Sam, you sly one, you never told me you caught yourself a gal…" His cheeks flushed to a slight pink and he scratched his head.

"Yeah, well…" Sam started and the faded off. He turned around, giving us a small wave as he left. "I'll be back in a few."

We all gave a small wave in return and then settled down. Quinn began to put his dishes in the sink and walk away when Edilio scolded him. "Hey, we don't have parents to do that anymore. We gotta do it now or else we'll have a whole pile of them to do later."

Quinn frowned at him and began to turn on the sink, muttering things like, "Stupid Mexican cleaning lady's son… why couldn't she have been the manager?"

Edilio sat on the couch with me and Lavender, who was sitting on my lap, staring at her weed with interest and some confusion. I played with her hair as I asked Edilio, "You're Mexican?"

He laughed. "Honduran, actually. My folks lived there and had to sneak through Mexico to get here. My mom worked at the Clifftop Resort-"

"I used to go there!" I said, smiling, happy I knew something about the place and could put it to good use. "My family and I would stay there when we'd visit my grandmother! We didn't want her to fuss over us sometimes, so we'd stay for the nights and visited my grandmother during the days. We used to stay for about a week at a time."

"Really? Not just a day trip?"

"Well, we live farther out; closer to the east coast, actually." I told him and he nodded.

"I thought so; when you said 'caught yourself a gal', I had to think you weren't from around here…" He raised one eyebrow and I blushed.

"Yeah, I lived on a farm…" I admitted, my face getting redder and redder. He smiled, both eyebrows up.

"Hey! My father was a farmhand!"

"No way!" I said. "Get out! Really?"

"Yeah!"

I laughed. "Small world, huh?"

Lavender turned to Edilio. "Did he milk cows? That was one of my jobs back on our farm!" She giggled. "I would wake up early to go with Pete so afterwards, we could play in the hay before chore time came!"

Edilio gave me a look. "How old is she? And she was milking cows?"

Lavender frowned and folded her arms across her chest, losing a few fluffy seeds in the process. "I'm nine, as a matter of fact. I've been milking cows since I was five."

I leaned over and whispered, "Her sister is thirteen; she did the milking and Lavender patted the cows' head so it wouldn't get all buckin' mad." Edilio nodded, understanding, and then he cocked his head to the side.

"Pete's a girl?"

I laughed. "Sorry about that! It's short for Petunia."

"But she doesn't like to be called that." Lavender explained. "So we call her Pete instead."

He shrugged. "Guess that makes sense."

I ruffled Lavender's hair and she giggled. I was kind of scared nowadays to go out to the town, feeling so much more secure in my grandmother's house. But now I felt more relaxed with the thought of coming out into the town more often, maybe once a day. It would be good for all of us to get a decent dose of others' presence and chatter. I smiled as Lavender laid back, her eyes closed and just taking a small nap. I giggled when her hair flew in my face, tickling me. Edilio moved the blonde locks out of my face, his fingertips gently touching my face. I blushed, holding a giddy goofy smile back.

There was a gagging noise and we turned to see Quinn pointing to the back of his throat, his face twisted in disgust. He saw us looking and stopped. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs…" Under his breath, he muttered, "…puking…"

I looked down, smiling a little. "I guess I better get going; the girls may need a little help with dinner…"

He gave me a look. "What?"

I smiled. "I have to go back home to my family."

Edilio blinked a few times and then, slowly, a smile grew on his face. "Family?"

Laughing, I nodded. "Well, kind of; just a group of us girls. We make meals for each other, wash clothes, you know, family stuff." I gave Lavender a little nudge and she stirred, her eyes fluttering open. "C'mon, girlie, time to get up. We need to stop bugging these guys and get a movin' on back to the house. Besides, you're leaning on my bruise…" I smiled with a little pain in my voice. She squeaked and hopped off of me, peeping little apologies like a tiny chick that just hatched.

I rubbed her head. "No biggie, little girl." I turned to Edilio. "Thanks for everything, and tell Sam and Quinn the same thing." He nodded and began to follow me as we made our way to the staircase that only was used to go up for the firemen (they would use the pole to go down, of course). The sky was only just becoming colorful and the light blue was very slowly fading. We had plenty of time to get back without having to wander in the dark. Edilio thought otherwise.

"You need some help getting home?" He asked, looking warily at the sky. I shook my head and blushed.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, we can make it." I played with my wrists. "I'm really sorry if we ruined any of your plans with our little surprise visit, I just didn't think that Lavender here would-"

Edilio laughed, shaking his head. "No problem, Eve, no problem at all." He smiled a toothy smile at me. "Just be sure to come back some time to say 'hi'."

I nodded, my face heating up even more. "Uh-huh…" I said, loosing myself in my thoughts.

Edilio waved as we walked away; with me stealing little glances behind us at him. _Goddess, he was cute…_ I bit back a gigglish-squeal that was itching to pop out. The street lights were flickering on, even though you could still see everything, as we passed the town plaza. Lavender still held onto her weed, one single fluffy seed perched on it and still hanging tight. She suddenly gasped and yelled, "I got it!"

I put my index finger to my lips, shushing her. She nodded and pointed to the weed. "I know what to wish!"

"What's that?"

Her eyes suddenly became a little sad and a knot in my chest became tighter. _Oh no, please don't wish for your parents; it'll break my heart…_ "I wish Orc and Howard didn't kill that girl…" She said softly and I felt myself droop.

With a small little blow of her breath, the tiny seed flew off into the air, leaving us alone in the gravely silent plaza. With a heavy heart, I held her hand tight and we walked away.

_I wish they didn't kill Bette, either, Lavender. I wish they didn't kill her either._

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ Aw, 'nudda sad ending to a chappy... But! I am glad I wrote it! Why, do you ask? 'Cause Edilio is the cooliest! He's going to have a bigger roll eventually, not main character worthy, but a bigger roll nonetheless. And Lisa, your character will appear next chappy! Again, I was going to put her in this one, but I realized that it would be too lengthy and people would fall asleep at their compooters... Your character WILL be in the next chapter, that I swear! Please review if you can, because that would be quite fah-bulous of you!**

**Toodles until next time dearies! :D**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to my friend, Banana (it's her nickname). I hope this satifies your taste for a liiiiittle drama- teenage style. C:**

Chapter 9

I flopped onto the old couch, moaning in relief. Dirt was clotted in my jeans' seams, sweat plastered my t-shirt to my skin, and, I was so hot, it would take a spatula to scrape my underwear off of my ass. Savannah walked in behind me, shaking her head as Howard dropped into the armchair next to me. He panted as he got the best of a fan, placed on the table next to him, turned onto high for maximum coldness. The short brunette snorted at us, barely a single bead of sweat glistening on her forehead. "You two are unbelievable! You only _watered_ the plants today! Good GOD, you're fourteen year-old BOYS! You should be able to handle a freakin' WATERING CAN!"

"Shuuduudphbeech!" I yelled into the fabric of the couch, my low voice muffled by the thick material. Savannah stopped ranting and looked my way, frowning and confused.

"What?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

I picked my head up quickly, yelling, "Shut up bitch!" and promptly letting my head sink back into the cushions. I could practically feel the heat radiating from Savannah's infuriated red face. Flipping over, I saw her cheeks puffed up in anger and her shoulders raised to her ears, which were also a crimson color. I was in for it; but if I could, I would just tune it out.

"You jerkwad!" She spat and I frowned, rolling my eyes. "I don't believe this! I have the right mind to kick your asses to the curb!"

Howard wiped his forehead and looked around the room. "Yeah, well, we'd like to see ya try…"

Her nose wrinkled as her cheeks puffed up even more. "You… You…"

He smirked and laughed. "Me… Me…" We chuckled and she flipped us a very mean hand gesture (it wasn't with her ring finger), whirling around and then stalking off into the kitchen. The laughter died and Howard sighed. "Damn man… that was hard…" He grabbed the electric fan and put it in front of his face.

I didn't say anything. There was no damn way I was going to say it was hard; nothing's hard for me. I can do anything, anyhow. That's how it'll always be. But, I could say I didn't want to do it. Instead, I settled with a, "I wanna beer."

I'd been wanting a beer for days now. I'd wanted one when we got here, I'd wanted one when we met that girl Maye, I wanted one when Eve and Lavender got home yesterday after a day in the town, and I wanted one now. Especially now. Howard looked over at me and flashed a small grin. "Yeah man, well getcha that beer."

I grunted in acknowledgement as yet _another_ girl came into the room. Odette was wiping her hands with a towel, totally unaware of the large smudge of dirt streaked across her cheek. Her face showed confusion, but then she saw us sprawled out on the furniture. She pursed her lips. "Kay, I get it now…" Howard gave her a weird look and she explained, "I saw Savannah stompin' mad outside, muttering something to herself. She was all pissy like the cat leftover a rainstorm." _Another_ ho-down, hillbilly saying.

I frowned and flipped over again, my face once more pressed into the soft cushions. There was a pause before Howard spoke, and I could only assume that he shrugged. "She was all pissed off 'cause she thought we were 'unbelievable'." He scrunched up his face, his body shaking with mock anger and his voice going up a billion octaves. It was actually a pretty good Savannah impression. We chuckled and Odette frowned.

"I don't blame her. You guys seriously didn't do a damn thing 'cept pull the hose out and spray each other." Howard was about to interject when Odette wagged her finger. "AND then you fell asleep under one of the trees. By the way Orc, you really need to do something about that snoring; it's been proved to cause more problems in your later years, dude."

I lifted my head to from the couch to scowl at her, but she waved it off like it was nothing. "Work on that, too; not as intimidating anymore." She flipped her ponytail off of her shoulder and adjusted her headband, worn and tied up repeatedly for being used and stretched out. _Another_ hair fix-up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish the work you two DID NOT DO."

As she left, Howard stuck out his tongue and let loose a loud hurling noise. "Jeez, they're all bitches…" Then he stopped and added, "'Cept Lav, man, she's cool." I was surprised by the nickname for the young platinum blonde. Well, not really; Howard seemed to take a liking to the little girl. Just the day before, I saw him talking to her in her room; she was explaining all her dragon toy-things to him. He was actually pretty good with her.

Howard put his legs up on the arm of the chair, yawning. "Hey, man, they're expectin' us to do this again tomorrow…"

I frowned and grumbled a "Yeah…" real fast. That was one thing that was getting on my nerves; they actually expected us to work. They really thought we should water the freakin plants and _harvest_ (that's what they kept callin' it) the fruits and stuff. What are we, farmers? They may be some freakin country hicks, but we sure as hell ain't. No way in hell was I gonna wear overalls and chew on grass…

Another thing; _the girls_. I've never been more annoyed _in my LIFE_. They flipped their hair, puff their cheeks, their tempers flared on and off and on and off ALL THE TIME; if they liked something, and would squeal about it for hours, if they didn't like something, they'd snort and turn their noses up and away. They freaked out at the sight of any bug, and _someone_ –cough, cough, ODETTE- wouldn't stop buzzing about Nicholas Cage. Ugh, how they all _screeched_ when they talked about movie stars; and even more strange, _Disney _movies! They would bicker and bicker; "Lion King's the best!" "No way, Mulan is way too cool compared to a stupid cat!" "Um, hello? Aladdin? He totally had a monkey!" "Beauty and the Beast beats that by a freakin mile! They had a talking _candlestick_ who liked to make out with a talking _feather duster_!"

For all you boys out there, reading this and thinking, "Hell, you're in a house filled with hot girls, and you're _complaining_?!" Believe me, it's not the playboy mansion here. It's more like a freakin sleepover gone _mad_.

I heard footsteps running down the stairs and I mentally groaned. _Here we go again…_ "Hi Howard! Hi Orc!" It was Lavender. I looked over and saw that she was holding another one of her toy dragons. She ran over to Howard, who ruffled her hair playfully. She giggled.

"T'sup Lav; whatcha need?" He smiled and gave a look at the stuffed dragon.

"I wanted you to see my room!" She seemed elated. "It's all done! I took out all my necklaces and put them over the lamps so the room gets all colorful!"

I snorted, but Howard began to get up. He grinned from ear to ear. "Alright, what festival is it?"

"The Bare Tree festival! It's going to snow soon, so they're gathering food!"

He nodded and started walking up the stairs with her. "Like berries 'n stuff?"

"No silly!" She laughed and skipped up the steps. "Dead animals!"

I had to laugh; Howard's face changed from playful to entirely horrified; I could hear him stuttering as she pulled his hand, dragging him up. "D-Dead animals…?"

"They're dragons! What do you think they are? Pansies?"

I roared with laughter as her door shut. The girl sure knew the real world, and it was so damn funny when she proved that she did. The girls would baby her, you could obviously see that, but Lav sure knew what was really going on.

Laying back and staring at the ceiling, I figured even though there were too many girls, and the works hours sucked, and our so-called 'bedroom' was worse than sleeping in a dumpster, Howard and I could have done worse. Just then, the door swung open to reveal Pete, Eve, and Maye; giggling loudly. I frowned. _Spoke too soon… this sucks._

Maye wiped away a tear and Eve waved her hand, as though she just realized something. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold on! And then he said, 'Carrots? I thought you said ferrets!!'" They shrieked and doubled over with uncontrollable giggles. Eve slapped her thigh as she threw back her head, snorting once. They all stopped and stared at her, then sputtering and repeating the cycle of giggles once more. I mentally puked.

I flipped over for the umpteenth time and buried my head into the cushions. Pete spoke up, "O-Oh my God…" Her voice was shaky with laughter. "H-Hey… is he really sleeping?"

I heard a few whispers and then Eve spoke up, a little loudly. "I think he's totally sleeping, I mean, didn't you see him? How he was working today? Damn, I've never seen a more sexy-ass body…" _WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!_

I felt my face redden and burn, Maye humming in agreement. "I know! God, he's finer than the very essence of Edward Cullen; if you know what I mean…"

"Hell yeah!" It was Pete. "Oh seriously, did you see when his shirt got wet and stuck to his skin; hoooooneeey, I felt like I was gonna faint!" I could hear her fanning herself. My breath was swept out of me; I couldn't breathe. My face was crispier than bacon left on a frying pan for over eight hours (damn, I'm even talking like them) and I don't think it could turn a deeper red without becoming purple. There were footsteps and I felt hands on my neck; they were cool and tickled.

Eve's voice purred in my ear. "Wake up, sleepy-head…" The fingers moved down to my cheek and I snapped.

I jumped up, falling off the couch in a fit off embarrassment. They were laughing their heads off, Maye and Pete dropping to the floor and clutching their sides, Eve banging her fist into the couch and hiding her face in the cushions where I had 'slept'. I was confused and started babbling. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…" Words had escaped me and left me with a now purple face.

Pete stood up, holding onto a side table for support. "Y-You should've s-seen your f-face! Hahahaha!" She started to cackle again. "Too rich! Too funny!!"

Maye tried to keep a straight face as she jumped and rolled onto the floor, looking absolutely horrified; she was mocking me. I frowned and Eve made a loud yelping noise and then pointed at me, roaring with laughter. Apparently, I had made the same noise as I fell off of the couch. My face was now red with anger and I stood up, getting the joke completely now. Eve saw my expression and waved it off. "Oh please, Orc, you know it was just a joke! Get real, we could do a lot worse." Then she made the yelping noise again and again, making the other two cackle loud enough for Howard and Lavender to some the stairs, curious.

"What's going on?" Howard asked, giving everyone a look. I didn't even try to explain, not even opening my mouth; I glared daggers to the three girls. Howard seemed to get the hint.

"Oh, nothing…" Pete acted nonchalant, but the smile on her lips showed that he and Lav had missed something. Lavender ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Maye.

"Hi! I'm Lavender, who are you?" Boy, she didn't beat around the bush.

"Call me Maye, girlie!" Oh, great, now others are picking up on their hick-lingo.

Pete slapped Maye's shoulder. "Maye here's gonna sleepover tonight, and tomorrow, we're gonna help her find a place closer to the plaza."

Howard came down. "You want to stay at the _plaza_?" Nowadays, no one really wanted to be in the plaza; it was almost always deserted, so said Eve and the others who could go out to the town.

Maye shrugged and smirked. "I like my 'Me' time; gotta problem with that, Shorty?"

He frowned and folded his arms across his chest, mumbling something under his breath. Pete wagged her finger at Maye. "Hey, we ain't short!" She laughed, and I realized she was sticking up for Howard. "We're fun size!" It was true; both weren't the tallest in the room (not counting Lav, of course).

The two giggled and from the corner of my eye, I could see Howard throwing glances over Pete's way; he was grinning. _Not to self: Make fun of Howard about it later_. I watched Eve get up off of the couch and stroll towards the doorway between the living room and dining room, and I could've sworn I saw her hips swaying just a bit more than usual and her head held up a bit higher; she seemed to be in a _very_ good mood now. I smirked as my gaze shifted to the back of her head to a _slightly_ lower part. I felt a slap on my back and I turned to see Maye and Pete giving me looks, knowing very well what I was looking at. "What?" I asked and frowned at them.

Both raised an eyebrow and folded their arms across their chests. I shrugged them off and they rolled their eyes; _women…_ They, along with Lavender, walked through the doorway after Eve, chatting away like nothing happened. I turned to Howard and found that he was nodding his head, a smile on his face. "I have to say; they may be annoying…" And then he grinned. "But they sure are some fiiiiiiine ladies…"

I smirked and then he looked over at me. "So what happened earlier?"

Frowning, I folded my arms across my chest, pouting. "…They surprised me…" I said, looking away.

He cocked his head and then smirked. "Aaaaand theeeeey…?" He expected me to finish. My face burned and he noticed, laughing. "Aw, man! You gotta tell me now!"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, my cheeks feeling on fire. "…I was on the couch and Eve said I had a…" My throat felt dry and my hands were sweating.

"Aaaaaaa?" Howard said, egging me on.

"…sexehasssbodee…" I slurred together, my face purple once more.

"Wait, say that again…" Howard was grinning; the tables were turned for once, for he was the one all over my ass, ready to attack. "I think I heard… 'Sexy' in there…" He was grinning and ready to pounce.

"…sexy-ass body…" I said finally and I wanted to just disappear. He was roaring with laughter.

"WHOOOOO!" He hooted, doubling over. I frowned at him as he began to fall over and roll on the floor, tear coming to his eyes. "I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't b-b-b-BREATHE!! HAHAHAHA!!!" I pouted as he continued to snort, his head thrown back and not even trying to hold it in.

"Shut up…" I growled, scowling at him as he rose back up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It wasn't that funny…"

"Um, yeah it was." Howard said, holding back more hysterics. "Sorry, man, but seriously, I'm way sexier than you are." I frowned and he continued. "Well, you got any ideas?"

I gave him a look. "Whut?" I asked, my voice a little deeper than before. _Crap, stupid puberty…_

"You know! Reveeeeenge… REVEEEEENGE!" He smirked and wiggled his fingers to add emphasis. I thought a moment, scratching my cheek and mulling it over. _Reveeeeenge… REVEEEENGE!_ I smiled and nodded.

"Let's do it." I said, smirking an evil smirk. He began to turn away, assuming I was done. "But let's make it more… fun…"

He turned and grinned, an evil glimmer in his eyes. "I'm listenin'…" I chuckled and began to explain the plan.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this going to be gooooooood…" Howard smirked as we sat in the basement. Well, it wasn't like the girls took over the living room and they threw us out; no way, nope, that didn't happen.

"Orc man, this has got to be the most brilliant plan we've ever thought of… it you don't count that time we egged Mr. Martin's car."

I chuckled and then nodded. "Yeah…"

Howard checked his watch and then grinned. "It's time, man."

I smirked. "We have five minutes; you know what to do." I said, my grin getting wider and wider.

Howard nodded and stood up, looking over at the stairs. "It's a race, man. You have to get Eve's, and_ only_ Eve's, and I have to get Pete's; _only_ Pete's."

I nodded my head quickly, lining up before the very first creaky board of the staircase. With a humongous smirk on my face, I looked over at my enemy and said, "Count it down, man…"

"Five… four… three… two…" He grinned and then said, "One!"

We ran up the stairs, shoving each other into the railings, the boards moaning in protest. Howard managed to slip from under my arm, but I slammed him into the wall before he could sneak in front of me. He pulled on my t-shirt and held tight, trying to hold me back. I wiped his hand off of my shirt, but his plan worked. I stopped and he ran ahead of me, clamoring up the steps and opening the door. He stopped running and silently crept through the kitchen, me not far behind. As I stepped onto the linoleum floor, I slid and almost fell. I grabbed onto the side of the fridge and watched as Howard peered over the doorway of the kitchen, scanning the next room. He ran through and I assumed that they weren't there.

I checked the clock; it was one minute after midnight. _Four minutes left…_ I ran through the kitchen and slid into the dining room, making sure the old floorboards didn't creak and my footsteps didn't make the old china cabinet shake and clatter. Howard was leaning against the wall, peeking his head ever so slightly to glance into the next room, where I heard the high-pitched giggles of the girls. He acted as though it was a life-or-death mission; well, it might just be. He gave me a look and nodded, confirming that the girls were in the other room. He mouthed, 'They're just sittin' there.' And I nodded.

I walked next to him, pressing my back to the wall, closer to the door, and took a few deep breaths. I glanced over the doorframe and saw they were all stretched out on the couch and floor, chatting and throwing popcorn at each other. In their hands were cards; the real deal, no joke, serious poker cards. Savannah shuffled a half of a deck, arching her fingers and shuffling so fast I could've sworn she worked at a casino. Eve had a pretzel rod in her mouth, to the side like a cigar, and she laid out three aces, smirking when the others cursed in a mishmash of defeat.

They all laughed when Odette threw her cards in the air, face red and annoyed, yelling, "THAT'S IT!" Roaring, they watched her roll on the floor as she laughed manically, and I guessed she was a little more than fed up with losing a couple times. _This was my shot_. I took one last deep breath and crouch on the floor, army-crawling across the carpet and hiding against the couch. I silently sighed out of relief and looked over at Howard, who was still debating on crawling over now or not. I smirked and tapped my imaginary watch and he stuck a finger up in the air, and it wasn't his index finger.

I listened and heard the laughing die down. "Alright, alright… ante-up, ladies…" Savannah muttered, a smirk in her voice. "We're playing Blackjack, baby…"

"Hells to the yeah!" Maye. "This mah game, girlies; gimme some room, the master's gonna show you all a trick or two!" I heard the cracking of fingers.

"Bring on, you _lint-licker_, you are _so_ going down!" Everyone laughed, remembering the Orbit commercial. Odette laughed at her own joke. "Dirty mouth?!" She screamed.

"GET ORBIT!" They all shrieked and laughed loudly. I got back into position and crawled once more to the staircase, where I ran up before the laughter died. Looking down the staircase, I could overhear them cackling and then suddenly shriek. "HOWARD!!!"

_Got 'im._ I thought as a smug smirk played on my lips. I could hear slaps thrown and shrill screams as the frantic excuses from Howard were almost entirely drowned out. I couldn't really enjoy my victory, 'cause I still had my job to do; I had to find Eve's panties.

I looked down the hallway, which was sort of dark and long. I walked in front of every door, wondering which one could be the one to her room. Utterly baffled, I stood and could feel my head reeling as I stared each of the doorways, closed tightly. _This one! No… that one! Well, maybe this one… nah, that's not it…_ I tapped my head with my fist, practically feeling the smoke coming out of my ears from thinking so hard, like in the cartoons.

"How about you use this?" I whirled around to see a certain platinum blonde behind me, twirling a key around her little finger. She winked and giggled. "And you can just tell me next time if you're gonna steal Eve's stuff, you know. I know where she keeps everything; and to tell you the truth, your and Howard's sleepovers are more fun than theirs. Stealing stuff sounds like fun!" Lavender giggled; I guessed she didn't really understand the minds of teenage boys yet…

She walked over to me and handed me the key and pointed to a door. "It's that one; don't turn on the lights either, they'll see it downstairs and get all sus… suspic… sus-pic-ious…" Her brows furrowed as she said the word syllable by syllable, figuring it out. I nodded and put the key into the keyhole, turning it, and hearing the resulting click of the door unlocking. I slowly opened it and it moaned loudly.

Lavender and I tensed up when we heard, "Did you hear that?"

There were a few murmurs and I could hear footsteps getting louder. I ran inside, the darkness almost blinding me. "Where's the dresser?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Lavender closed the door, enveloping us into pitch black shadows. "Over there!" I heard her holding onto the doorknob. I frowned.

"Where's there?!" I hissed and I could hear her running over to me, grabbing my hand and placing it on a wooden handle. I could hear the girls getting closer and I yanked the drawer open, grabbing something that felt soft and cloth-like. I smirked and held back a chuckle. _Jackpot…_

Suddenly, the door swung open and the girls looked in, turning on the light. My smirk was wiped off of my face as they stared at me, hard and with shock. _Ah, shit_. I cursed myself.

It was dead silent as we stared at each other, and I braced for the screaming to come, loud and shrill. Eve's jaw had fallen, and if it wasn't attached to her head, it would have dropped to the floor. She picked up her hand, and with her index finger, gently pushed her mouth closed. Andrea was the first to give any definite reaction; she began to shriek with _laughter_. Soon, all of them were doubled over in hysterics, including Lavender. Howard ran over and saw what was happening, only to watch with a slack-jaw.

I frowned at them, totally befuddled. Eve pointed at me, her voice ten octaves higher than usual and shaky with uncontrollable giggles. She shrieked, "Why do you have my _grandma's_ panties?!"

I looked down, and in my hands, were a pair of old, faded filly underwear. I yelled, tossing them and wiping my hands on my pants, wanting to go burn the flesh of with a blowtorch to be clean once again. Lavender cackled, "Serves you right!"

"You lied!" I growled at her, but she didn't seem fazed at all by my hostility.

"Yes…" She grinned at me. "Yes I did…"

I pointed at the girls, who were still shrieking and laughing. "You set me up!!"

Lavender's cheeks puffed up. "They did not!" She scrunched her face up. "It was my idea!" Howard looked over at her with surprise and she waved his look off. "Oh, don't give me that look; you know it was good, don't deny it…"

Howard looked over at me, in his eyes the look of total shock. I couldn't hide it either; the little girl was a freakin evil genius. Eve gave Lavender a hug. "You learn from the best!"

Pete smacked Eve's shoulder, giving her a playful look. "I don't like you manipulating my little sister!" She was laughing.

Eve laughed a loud, booming laugh. "And I don't like it when _someone_ tries to steal my grandma's underwear!"

My face turned bright red and I growled, low and menacing. They all ignored it and continued to cackle their little heads off. Pete then turned to Howard and poked his chest. "So what were you doing then, huh? Were _you_ trying to get you're dirty little paws on some granny panties, too?"

Even through his dark-toned skin, you could see a tinge of pink flush over his cheeks. Everyone laughed; some snorting, some cackling, and some booming. It was just one of those jokes that make you totally forget about everything with the world. And I guess, if I had to live with the girls, I could deal with it.

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~ _Many apologies for my lateness!!! I'm especially sorry to Lisa! I know you were waiting for your character in this chapter, but this is my first year in a new school and I think most everyone knows how hard that is (plus, on top of that, I've had a total of five tests and four quizzes so far in the three weeks of school I've had). I hope you understand...**

**I think I did a pretty okay job on this chappy! Again, not my favorite, but I think a good job nonetheless! Please review if possible! I love to talk to my readers! Toodles until next time, luvies! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dedicated to my friend, Mogurt (another nickname). I hope you enjoy this little cuteness (but don't get used to it with Orc in this story, dearie). C:**

Chapter 10

I felt warm, so very warm. Something soft was wrapped around my torso and I was leaning against something that was slowly rising… and then slowly falling… slowly rising… and the cycle just kept repeating. I felt safe, protected. I kept my eyes closed as I snuggled closer to whatever I was being held by. That something moved as I did, the thing wrapped around me, shuffling and rewrapping again, more comfortable. In a drowsy trace, I picked up my hand and began to rub my eyes. _Noooo…_ I moaned mentally. _Not just yet… You're warm, can't you tell? This feels good… You're cozy and safe… you're happy… stay happy…_

But my maternal voice piped up, kicking my teenager whiny voice's ass. _They need you. Get up. You can be happy and cozy some other time; right now you need to scrounge some breakfast together. Besides, you have a guest. Remember? Maye Hawkins. Now get up. Get up now._ My eyes slowly opened, hesitant and unsure, but nonetheless opened. Everything was blurry, nothing but a bunch of colorful fuzz that sure wasn't helped by my grogginess. Well, it _was_ my grogginess, but- aw, hell with it, I just woke up…

Rubbing my eyes some more, things became clearer and clearer. I was in the living room on the couch. Pete was sleeping, sitting strangely upright on the floor against the side of the loveseat, her head tossed back and her hair touching my feet. Howard was sprawled out, his abdomen over her legs and his face into the floor. I saw Maye's feet poking out from under the coffee table (weird…) and Savannah's curled up figure as she breathed in and out loudly. Andrea and Odette were leaning on one another, both sharing a small purple blanket and rainbow striped pillow. I smiled when I noticed Odette drooling onto Andrea's pillow (well, it _was _rightfully hers). Lavender was on the floor, one arm around Delilah and the other under her face, her free hand cupping her pale cheek. It was a sweet sight; until a loud snoring made me turn my head away.

Orc was snoring at full volume, his head thrown back and mouth open wide. A little drool had dried on the corner of his lip; but what had really got me, was when I noticed his arm. It was coiled around _my waist_. I was over top of him, my face against his chest and my legs falling off to the side of the couch. I was so close to him; _too close_. I felt my face burn with embarrassment and I began to scramble off of him. Too my horror, his tight, strong grip held firm. I stopped struggling and felt myself being pulled even closer.

_Aw crap_, I thought miserably as he pulled me up so close to his face, I could feel the heat of his breath on my cheeks. Frowning and sticking my tongue out, I noticed he hadn't brushed his teeth in a _long time_. I heard someone getting up, stretching.

"Nonononononononono!" I whispered to myself, praying that whoever it was would decide to go back to sleep. _I would_ not_ let anyone see me like _this.

Well, just my luck, I heard steps coming my way. But they sounded different, stranger. Furrowing my brows, I wondered why anyone would be _crawling_. Yes, that's what it sounded like; someone crawling. Whoever it was had stopped behind me, I could feel something cold and wet touching my back, which was exposed due to my shirt being crumpled up to my tummy (if I looked down straight enough from the angle I was at, I could see my bruise on my stomach). Finally, a tongue licked my back and sent shivers down my spine, only until I realized who it was. "Delilah!" I begged my dog. "Stop! C'mon girl, stop it! Help me out!" I kept my voice down, for the last thing I wanted was for anyone –especially Orc- to wake up. But, alas, as smart a dog Delilah was, she was not a genius; there was no way she would call 911 if I was unconscious and then give me CPR until help arrived. She just knew how to spell 'walk' and 'bone'.

Then again, it never hurt to hope. "C'mon girlie, help me out!" I moaned as Delilah kept licking my back, trying to be affectionate and get her master to pet her. A little bulb seemed to click in my brain as I said, "I'll give you a bone!" I whispered as loudly as a whisper could go. "Deliwannabone? Deliwannabone?"

Sayings like these (rushed words put together really…) were usual when I talked to my dog, such as 'Deliwannagoout?' or 'Deliwannabewwyrub?' And, as usual, they worked well. I felt Delilah's tongue cease licking and the familiar _thwap_, _thwap_, _thwap_ of her tail hitting the couch's side. I knew that her German-Shepherd-like ears were up and her intelligent, eager eyes were sparkling. _'Bone?' _She must've thought._ 'I like bones! She likes giving me bones! I gotta do something good! Good! Good!'_ Curse me and my over-imaginative mind…

I sighed out of relief, for the licking was starting to tickle. But my sigh was not unheard. To my (second time) horror, Orc's face scrunched up with distaste. His eyes began to open, slowly. He seemed even slower than usual, staring at me through half-lidded eyes and a dulled expression. Using his free hand, he wiped away the dried drool from his cheek. Yawning loudly, he then asked, "Evveee?" His voice was slurred due to being so sleepy.

Biting my lip, I muttered, "Damn… so close…" Orc's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what the problem was; an absolute feat that would take forever and by the time he figured it out, everyone would have woken up and will have already finished their day. Well, an overstatement, but it seemed like forever until he noticed how close we were.

I saw his eyes follow his arm. "What the hell…?" He grumbled in his low voice, and I couldn't help but notice that when he talked, his chest seemed to rumble. I felt my cheeks warm again. His eyes rested on where his hand tightly grasped my side. Holding back a _huff_, I waited until Mr. Caveman understood why I was getting so fluster- I mean, embarrassed. I looked up to see Orc looking down at me. Our eyes meet and I couldn't help but see something flicker in his copper orbs. _Was that… was that one of those warm and fuzzy looks?_

His face was suddenly distorted with disgust. "Your breath smells." _Nope, not warm and fuzzy._

Frowning, I retorted, "Yeah, well, your breath doesn't smell like roses either, Princess Snores-Like-A-Yeti."

He scowled at me and I felt his hand tighten around my side. I winced and hissed, "That hurt!" Orc smiled a cruel smile and dug his dirty nails even harder into my flesh. Biting my lip, I felt his fingers press against part of the bruise. I held back a pain-filled moan and put every ounce of the anguish in my eyes as I glared at him. "Orc…" I whispered, my voice getting softer with every word. "Let… me… go…"

He frowned, confused; he was like a dog, big and dumb, trying to be funny, trying to be playful. Well, dogs sometimes go too far. Orc's eyes rested on his paw of a hand once more when I put my hand over his, trying to get him off. "You're on my bruise…" I finally whimpered gently. It took him a second for his eyes to widen and his hand to come flying off of my waist.

He didn't say a word when I put a hand over my abdomen and curled up in a little ball. I groaned and took a few deep breaths through clenched teeth. He didn't say a word when I looked up at him. Realizing he wasn't about to say anything at all, I frowned at him and rolled over, only to fall off the couch. My feet hit Howard's head and his face got more intimate with the carpet than he had really wanted. He howled with pain, holding his sore nose. Pete jumped a foot in the air, awakened by Howard's cry. Delilah began to race around the room, excited. The eager pup accidentally trampled Savannah, who woke in a fit of annoyance and hit the coffee table. I heard Maye's startled (and shrill) scream in response to her little shelter moving on her. Just as Maye shrieked, Odette woke to find turmoil and Delilah running right into her. Odette yelled out in alarm, which caused Andrea to wake up and scream. Well, when Lavender woke up to find the entire room in hell, and everyone shrieking, why not she join along?

I put my face in my hands, so wanting to scream in absolute annoyance. That wouldn't help the situation, though.

_I can't deal with this right now…_

_Yes you can; you have to!_

_But I don't wanna…_

_You don't have a choice._

_I'm not a mother!_

_That was before the FAYZ; you're one now._

_But I don't like it! I'm only fourteen!_

_Does that matter anymore? Is age really relevant? Mary is caring for children, younger and in much more need of attention than _your_ family; and there are much more of them to take care of._

…

"… …Eve…?" I looked up to find the others had stopped shouting; even Delilah had stopped bouncing about. Andrea was looking at me curiously, asking, "…Are you alright…?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I'm fine." I answered, lying boldly through my teeth. "My head just hurts…"

Andrea nodded. "Do you want some Ibuprofen?" She asked me softly, as though her voice was the cause of my throbbing head. That part I didn't lie about.

"No." I shook my head and stood up, running my fingers through my tangled red locks. I felt my fingers get intertwined with the curls; I had to pull my fingers out, ripping a few stray hairs out by accident. "I'll be fine. Maye?"

She looked over at me. "Yeah?" She asked, a little cautious.

"You wanted to move into a house near the plaza, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then that's what we're doing today, if you want. We could collect food from that other house you were staying in, bring it to another house closer to the plaza, and get you settled in. Sound right?"

There were nods of heads and hums in agreement; all except for two. "You ain't gonna tell me what to do." Orc grunted from the couch, where he not even moved yet. Howard nodded, agreeing like the little shadow he was.

"Yeah! You don't tell us what to do!" Howard argued.

I felt my cheeks flare. "…Shut up, Howard…" I warned him.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'!" He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that you call the shots, girl?" _Great, now I'm back to 'girl'._

I knew this would happen. I was the eldest of the girls, and they respected me for my intellect and personality. Even though I want to –due to maternal instinct and protectiveness- I couldn't control them and order them around. I was merely an adviser, bringing up points and ideas to share; it was their choice to follow or pave their own way. But, the two young men who had joined in our little family were a different story; they were older and stronger. They had the upper hand and they did not respect me as the others did. If they could, they could easily team up against any of us and have their decision rule. I couldn't allow it. If I let them win today, they'd always think they'd be able to win me over.

"I'm not calling the shots, Howard-" I started and Lavender cut me off.

"Eve knows best!" She told him and I felt myself break into a cold sweat. "That's why she's the leader."

Savannah snorted. "No way, Lav. No way in hell Eve could boss me around."

Lavender frowned. "Then how come she's the one who washes the clothes and dishes? Folds laundry and tucks me in for bed?"

Savannah had nothing to say after that; she turned away, avoiding the little girl's strangely tight gaze. An uncomfortable silence settled in and we all began to look around, evading eye contact and sifting through our own thoughts. Pete was looking at her sister with a small frown, as though she was blaming her as the cause of the uneasiness. Andrea and Savannah seemed to be having an argument through their glares, like expressions were as sharp as pointed, cutting words. Odette looked worriedly between me and the boys. Howard's stance was strong with his arms folded over his scrawny chest and legs, shoulder length apart. But his eyes were uncertain, he would only fight for Orc's side until it was best to backtrack and go to the other side, tail in between his legs and pride left behind. Orc kept his gaze on me, unusually firm and rigid.

Maye looked over at me and I decided to end the silence. "That's enough." I said, my voice sharper and louder than I had hoped it would be. "_I'm_ going upstairs. I'm going to get dressed and ready for the day. And I'm going to help Maye get her house." Looking around with softer eyes, I said, "And if you want to come and help, that's your choice." My gaze ended on Howard and Orc. "Okay?"

Howard eyed me warily and I hissed, "This is in no way to be confused with an order. Do whatever the hell you please for all I give a damn." Pete covered Lavender's ears, but didn't give me a disapproving look; she was beginning to learn that the language was something she couldn't hide anymore. But what Pete did do was look over at Howard with an expression of hurt.

"Howard…" Her voice told me that she was going to use reason. "She's not calling the shots. You know Eve, she's got a good head screwed on her neck; she wouldn't do that."

He gave her a look. "She's been callin' shots! Ain't right!"

"We. Are. A. Family." I enunciated, walking closer and closer to him. I didn't use anger behind my voice, but the other's emotions. "I'm never going to replace a mother." That hit everyone. Lavender sniffled and Pete wrapped her arms around her neck, a casual hug. I gazed into Howard's dark eyes; they looked a little moist from the word 'mother'. "But I sure as hell can try my best to put food on the table, clothes on your backs, a roof over your heads, and maybe patch-up a few boo boos for you." Howard gulped and I stepped back. "Can I not do that?"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath; I had crossed the line no one had ever wanted to cross. Savannah and I knew never to breathe a word about family with everyone else. It would get messy because they missed them dearly. Everyone else knew never to breathe a word about _our_ family; our family was a whole different mess. Last person who talked about my family was a kid back at my old town, at my school. I had punched his nose in until it was black (far past blue) and you could no longer recognize where the blood began or ended. After that, no one ever said anything about my family unless it was about Savannah, me, or my pets; and that was that.

Howard was silent a moment, and then said quietly, "No…"

I softened my voice. "No, can I? No, can't-"

"You can…" He interrupted, looking embarrassed about saying it. I nodded, taking the words in.

"Thank you." I said at last, turning away. "You guys can go eat if you want; I'm not hungry this morning." They all gave me looks, but I ignored them. "I'm going upstairs."

To prove my point, I began to go up the staircase, my hand on the railing, sliding up as I tip-toed upwards. I avoided their firm stares by looking straight ahead. Once out of view, I leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. My mind seemed to spin with different thoughts, raging, fighting to dominate. I didn't know how I felt; I was mad, relived, frustrated, calm, angered… it was like a tornado of emotions, all whirling around me until I got sucked up into it all. I grabbed onto the railing again, feeling dizzy.

My eyes widened as I heard a pair of footsteps getting closer; I bolted for my grandmother's room. Closing the door quickly behind me, I locked it. The footsteps were coming up the stairs, the squeaks and creaks were familiar. Letting go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I walked across the room over to my grandmother's closet.

Opening the door, I smiled at the wide range of colors; yellows, blues, reds, and quite a bit of purples. Some greens and oranges were thrown in, too; but no pinks. Pinks didn't look good on me, being a redhead. No, I knew when the color had to stop. My hair was vibrant enough as is. Pinks would just melt the face off of anyone and blind them mercilessly. I could hear the footsteps end in front of my door. There was no knock.

I grabbed a sundress; it was a bright blue, light and soft. I slid out of my pjs and garments, letting them fall to the ground, and slipped into the dress only to find that it was far too short. It fell quite a distance from my fingertips. I shuddered at the thought of walking out wearing such a thing. Grabbing a pair of white Bermudas, I slipped them on, zipped quickly and stood in front of my grandmother's mirror. I nodded, taking it in. _Not bad… could use a little sumthin'-sumthin' though…_

Looking around the room, I saw a ribbon tied to the bed's bedpost. I had tied it there because the posts were white and bland; the ribbon was a deep cobalt blue and it brightened the bedposts up a bit. I untied it and flipped my hair over, retying it around my head as a really small bandana. I stood up straight and looked into the mirror once more. _Well, acceptable. Do something about those teeth and your face. How long has it been since you've brushed and cleaned?_ I frowned and walked over to the door, about to grab the knob.

There was a shuffling and I stopped. I heard some breathing if I listened closely and held my own breath for a few seconds. The person outside seemed hesitant; they leaned close to the thin door, as if going to say something, and then they turn away, as though changing their mind. Getting fed up with waiting, I touched the handle and turned it. I heard the person freeze and then bolt. I waited a few seconds and then came out. The person was gone.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I jogged down the stairs, sporting my old tennis shoes, which used to be white until I had painted smiley faces and splattered numerous colors. The girls were totally ready, dressed and full and chattering away like hens in the early noon. I looked around and saw that neither of the boys were there. Smiling back a frown, I asked, "Where's Orc and Howard?"

Andrea answered that. "They just ambled out of our abode. I'm deducing that the two had departed to find some mischief to engage in."

Maye snorted. "Yeah, most likely; didn't any of you guys see the looks they were giving Eve? Geez, just cause Eve's pretty in charge doesn't mean their manly pride had to be destroyed…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not in charge; they're being ridiculous."

Maye raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, and I'm Michael Jackson reincarnated."

"THRILL-AHHHH!" Odette began to dance, making Maye giggle. Pete put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring look.

"Don't worry 'bout them, Eve… they'll get used to us." She said. _I don't want them to get _used_ to us. I hardly want them here at all_. I nodded at Pete all the same.

"Well…" I began, grabbing a satchel I had made when I was younger. "Shall we?"

"Don't do this to us, Eve." Maye clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Quit changing the subject."

"Yeah, we will disregard your observable endeavors to struggle to alter the issue at hand for the time being because you're expressing great stress and frustration." Andrea gave me a disapproving look and Odette frowned at her.

"That would have been a helluva lot more helpful for me to understand if it was in ENGLISH NEXT TIME." Odette emphasized. Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I _was_ articulating in Engli-"

"NO!" Odette slapped her on the arm, giggling. "No more big words! All words under four letters!"

Andrea laughed, and counted on her fingers. "Okay!"

By the time they had finished their argument, I was already outside and hoping the fence (in case you didn't know, you could hear them easily; we're just that loud). I waited to hear the sounds of annoyed huffs, a few murmurs of disapproval, crunches of grass underfoot, and the final click of a locked door. I smiled to myself, proud to listen to the melody of my guessing. It always pleases me how I'm often right; another reason why I'm tempted to reach for the 'leader' position in the family.

I caught up with Lavender and walked next to her. She offered me a small smile, and then looked ahead, humming to herself once more. I did the same, and we enjoyed the peaceful droning as we strolled idly down Alameda.

We soon reached the plaza, quiet and as sullen-looking as ever. Children were just walking across the large area, as though it was any other day. _It'll never be the same to them; they didn't know how to handle the disaster._ I nodded to myself sadly and took Lavender's hand as I did the other afternoon.

My mind then changed, a teenage voice purring in my ear. _I wonder if Edilio is here…_ I couldn't help but blush, remembering his cool fingertips pushing the blonde locks from my warm cheeks, and the dazzling, tingling sensation that went up my spine when he smiled. I looked around the plaza casually, because there'd be no reason for me to be looking for someone, right? Right. I wasn't looking for Edilio; of course not.

The parade of girls soon caught up with us and looked over the almost empty plaza with a look on their faces; one that looked as though they had tasted something bitter. Savannah murmured, "This place looks emptier than the inside of yer skull, Odette…"

Odette frowned at her. "Aw, shuddup! We all know it's like your old beau! Dull and vacant!" The others giggled as Savannah steamed a bit. Can't say I didn't blame her, but then again, I didn't blame Odette either. It was true; her old boyfriend was so dumb, a candy necklace and a broom got a higher status on an IQ test than he did. It's true, I was there; I saw it happen.

There was noise over at the day care as Mary stumbled out, rubbing her temples with a frown on her face. I pursed my lips and frowned, pitying the job as a young mother, and said to the girls, "I'll be a minute, okay? You guys get started on finding Maye a place."

Pete nodded and said, "Okay, where you goin'?"

"I'm gonna talk to Mary for a little bit; I want to see if there are any more rumors we would like to hear about." I said, eyeing kids and wondering to myself what their minds could have come up with (conspiracy theories?).

They all nodded in understanding, and as Lavender took her sister's hand, they walked away. I was left alone and my own footsteps made my cheeks warm, for they sounded loud and rang out compared to the others'. Mary looked over at me and smiled wearily. I waved and she waved back, cringing from what seemed like a massive headache. I jogged over to her, worried. "Oh, Mary, are you okay…? You like you're in pain, honey…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" She murmured, waving off my concern. I frowned when she took a deep breath, muttering something about grabbing a coffee in a little bit. "So, what brings you here?" Mary asked, quickly glancing back into the day care to see if any trouble stirred up; the fact that she turned back to me led me to assume nothing was wrong.

"Oh, nothin'…" I said, reaching into my satchel and grabbing an apple. I put it in her hand and smiled. "I came down to the plaza to help out a friend of mine get a house to stay in, but we've got plenty of helpers so I thought I'd catch up on stuff with my friend Mary."

She looked at the apple and gave me a thankful smile. I noted that she didn't eat it. "Thanks Eve, but there's nothing much going on." As if on cue, a shrill scream came from in the day care. And as though I could read her mind, I watched her begin to groan, think better of it, and run in. John pointed to a crib, where in which laid the tiny screaming child.

Mary began to go over to it, but I was faster. I jogged over and looked in before picking the babe. It was small, no older than a year or so, and had wispy golden hair. Its eyes were tightly closed and its face was a blotchy red. I felt my face soften as I cooed, "No, no… it's alright, dearie, it's alright…"

I picked up the child with care, gently holding it and whispering, "Don't cry now, sugar, everything's fine…" Walking around, I kept bouncing lightly, as though it could feel a happy light step and stop wailing. It began to hiccup and I felt the hot tears touch my neck. I patted its little back and hummed, "You're safe… you're warm… Everything's right with the world…"

Mary watched as I cradled the babe in my arms. I smiled at her, and then down at the baby, who was now only sniffling, staring up at me with dark chocolate eyes. The babe reached up at me, gurgling, and grasped a lock of my hair. I took a finger of mine and gently rubbed underneath its chin. The babe giggled and started to nibble on my hair. I cooed, "That's right… that's right… You must be hungry…"

I looked up to Mary, asking, "Do you have any formula?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, yes! Hold on!"

She didn't have to tell me twice; I loved the feeling of the baby in my arms, so small, so sweet. I laughed softly when it furrowed its little brows when my curl sprang back up and escaped their teeny hands. I paced the floors again, bouncing with every step; the baby was curious, their big eyes staring at me. I used my free hand and stroked its short, wispy baby hair and smiled when it leaned into my hand. Mary came back and looked between the two of us. She smiled softly. "You're good with kids…" She told me, bottle in hand.

I nodded. "Thanks; I've always wanted kids…"

Mary nodded and asked, "Did you want to feed her?"

"Her? So this cute little babe is a girl?" I smiled and rubbed under her chin again; it made her gurgle and smile.

"Her name's Shea." Mary said, handing me the bottle; it was warm, not hot, but just warm enough.

I smiled at the baby and cooed, "Shea's a beautiful name for a beautiful dearie…" Mary laughed softly, as though being loud would make the crying start up all over again. I bit my lip. "I wonder who her mother was…"

Mary's smile slowly faded. "She was herein the day care before the poof; I don't know."

I bit my lip harder and tried to smile; the baby could sense the sadness and was looking up at me, now reaching for my face. I bent my head over and it touched my freckled cheek. It smiled and giggled loudly, poking my face and stroking over my cheeks. "Well, you're doing an amazing job, Mary. And if you ever need a mother…" I looked up at her, still keeping my face low for the babe's entertainment. "You know where to get me."

Mary nodded and before the bottle could touch the baby's eager lips, a _CRASH _rang out in the plaza. We all whirled around, even the children; I held the baby tighter. I saw two faces looking into the day care, and they were both familiar. Howard had fallen outside of the window from looking in. Orc was staring at the child in my arms. There was a sudden shouting and before I could say anything in protest, Mary took Shea out of my arms; they felt colder now. I ran out of the day care and heard people yelling, "It's them! Look, it's Howard and Orc!"

I was suddenly in a crowd, getting shoved and pushed. There was a center, of which were our two refugees. Kids were yelling at them, screaming. They were angry, not furious with white hot rage, but angry enough to be causing a commotion. Howard and Orc were backing up, and in Orc's eyes, I saw the fury burning and building; he wanted to fight, and wanted to badly. My heart raced. _Stop them! Stop them! The mob's going to hurt them! Save them! Save them!_

_No! Then everyone else will piece two and two together, they'll figure out that you're friends! They'll know where they've been!_

_But you're not friends with those two. They're just staying at your grandmother's house._

_And what would happen if these kids found out that? You would be in the center of that mob! You would be the one yelled at, cursed at! Do you want to drag the others into it, too? Because that _is _what would happen._

I closed my eyes, trying to block out all the yelling and angry faces. A hand grasped my shoulder and I turned to see Savannah, whose face was pale and her mouth in a thin line. We knew what the other was thinking and I ran with her to an alleyway, where children couldn't see us. I held onto her shoulders as we hid. "Where is everyone?" I asked in a hushed voice. My eyes were wide and boring into her, and she squirmed.

"They're fine." Her eyes slid over to the crowd. "We figured we needed to keep a low profile; they're out there in the crowd, pretending to yell. No one would figure it out."

I nodded, biting my lower lip; Savannah did the same. It was just another family trait we both inherited. I loosened my grip on her and then looked over at Howard and Orc. Howard was looking through the crowds, searching for a face. Orc's fists were clenching and relaxing and his lips were in that almost ever present scowl. Savannah whispered, "What are we going to do…?"

An idea popped into my head and I looked at her, a smile coming on my face. "Do you remember May 15th, two years ago?"

Though that date may not stick out to you people, Savannah would remember it perfectly. She nodded and frowned, "Is that the best idea you can come up with?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"…bitch…"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"Ugh!"

"C'mon," I urged her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out with me, closer to the crowd. Kids were still yelling and screaming. I guess I would just have to yell and scream louder. Savannah stood across from me, took a deep breath, gave me a wink, and began.

"YOU PUSHED ME!" Savannah shrieked. I had to admit, the girl had a good pair of lungs. Kids in the outer rim of the crowd turned around and watched as the scene unraveled. I held back a smirk. _Perfect…_

"No, I didn't!" I snorted, giving her a scowl. "You were in my way, loser."

Savannah brought her shoulders up to her ears and clenched her fists. "Whacha call me? Loser? Take a look in the mirror if really want to see a loser!"

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Oh, really? And will I see your ugly face?"

There were 'oohh!'s and chuckles. More kids turned around to see what was becoming of this and I saw Savannah bite her lower lip; I to stop myself from biting mine. I wouldn't allow anyone to see the relation. Savannah scowled at me. "You think you can take me on?"

I laughed loudly and gave her a mean smile. "With my hand tied behind my back, shorty." I loved to tease her about her height. She frowned at me, for real this time. I smirked and stuck my tongue out, taunting her. She let loose a yell and came charging at me. The wind was blown out of me as she swept me off my feet and sent me flying. I landed a few feet away, skidding on my butt until I hit a kid's legs. They fell over and shoved me off of them. I ignored the peeved boy and got up, glaring at my sister. "So that's how we're doing this, huh?" I asked, pulling my ponytail up tighter. Smiling, I added, "Bring it on."

Savannah came running at me once more, but this time I was ready. I grabbed her arms and swung her around, using her own force against her. She tripped and almost face-planted. I ran over to her, grasping her arms and twisting them behind her back and pushing her chest into the dirt. Savannah kicked and thrashed. I looked up to see everyone's attention on us. _Good_, I thought. _That's what we want_.

I looked back down and was shocked to feel Savannah flipping over. I was the one on the ground now, writhing like a worm under a hawk's glare. Savannah pushed my face into the dirt and I inhaled before I could think; I began to choke. With a swift kick, I managed to get her off of my back. Savannah rolled on the ground and stayed there a moment, stunned. I sat on the ground, coughing and gagging. Spitting out saliva and dust, I began to get up; I was too slow. Savannah had already gotten up and she was running at me full speed. Once again, I was knocked off my feet. I fell back on yet another kid, but this time, hands held me firmly. I looked up to see familiar chocolate brown eyes and I felt my cheeks flush; Edilio.

My jaw fell and I sat there, his arms grasping mine and holding me, like an idiot. I felt dumber than Savannah's ex-boyfriend (and that's _really_ stupid). He was frowning and it made me shrink back. Kids who were egging us on were now silent; Sam stepped in. He, too, was giving everyone a scowl. A pretty blonde girl looked between me and Savannah, giving us an expression of dislike. I gave the same look right back.

"Alright, get out of here! Nothing to see!" Sam yelled, looking around and waving his hands as though to shoo them away. Kids were muttering under their breath and frowning, but they did as he said and began to leave. I noted that I could see neither Orc nor Howard anywhere. It was a physical relief. I began to move, but Edilio held tight to my arms. Sam turned to me and furrowed his brows. "And what was that?"

I looked away from his glare. "…We were fighting…" I said, as if it were not obvious enough.

"And who is she?" He pressed on.

"…my sister, Savannah…."

He slapped his hand to his face and let it slide off, groaning. "Unbelievable… now there are family feuds to deal with…" He muttered under his breath. Then, after a deep breath, he said, "Forget it. I'm not in the mood to deal with this…"

"But, Sam-" The blonde was cut off.

"They can handle whatever on their own, Astrid. I've got more important things to do." Sam was walking off already, not even a glance around. Astrid threw me and Savannah dirty looks and then ran to catch up with the brooding boy. I felt Edilio's arms slip from mine and I turned around to him. He wasn't frowning anymore, but he looked disappointed. I avoided his let down gaze as I whispered, "Edilio… I-"

"Why would you fight with your own sister like that?" He asked.

"It wasn't for real, we were just messin' around!" I pleaded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Messin' around?"

I rubbed my arm. "Well… yeah, pretty much…"

"I'd hate to see when you get mad."

"Yeah, if you thought that was rough, you really don't."

It was silent a few seconds. He was staring at me intently, as though I would disappear from his sight any moment or that his gaze would will me to look up at him; the spotlight made my cheeks turn rosy.

"Listen, I've got to go." Edilio started, looking over where Sam and Astrid had gone. "Sam's mad and someone's gotta be there to tell him when he's finally gotta take a break. If not Astrid, well, that's me."

I nodded, still looking at the ground. I felt him touch my arm and I looked up at him with surprise. In his eyes was concern, which shocked me even more. "Don't hurt yourself, okay? You worry me…" I felt my cheeks burn. "See ya later, Eve."

He walked away, jogging to catch up with the other two. I watched him run and touched my arm where his hand had held it so tenderly. Savannah came over to me and said, "Well, he was a cutie."

"Shut up." I punched her in the arm, but it seemed to have no effect; in fact, it seemed to have fueled her taunting. She smirked and made kissy noises, much to my dismay. "Shut up!" I shrieked.

Savannah rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just head home. I'm beat…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Listen; let's go home two different ways so no one can figure out where we live. I don't trust these guys…" Savannah nodded and began to take the shorter route home. I decided not to argue and just let her.

It was getting dark when I began to head home, wanting to give Savannah some time ahead of me. Walking past an alleyway, I rubbed my eyes, tired and beaten from the long day. Suddenly, two strong hands gripped my arms and pulled me into the darkness. I was about to shriek when one of the hands clamped down onto my mouth. There was a low chuckle and then the heat of someone's breath burned my cheeks. I could feel the steaminess make my hair stick to the nape of my neck. As they spoke, my heart stopped beating and my breath became shallow. They had a low, raspy voice, as they purred, "Well, this just déjà-vu; isn't it, my Evelynn…?"

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ GASP! Who could it be?! If you review with a guess, I'll give you e-cookies! Again, please excuse my lateness, for things are getting more and more hectic than I had planned. It's wearing me down, let me tell you, luvies. I just hope this satisfies your little craving of my fanfiction, Monster, and keeps you hooked until next chapter is posted. Please review, and I promise to write back (but if you don't have PMing or an account, I'll just scream thanks from my laptop). Thanks for everything! Toodles for now, dearies! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dedicated to my friend, Bo-Livia (hey look, another nickname). Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't scream!! C:**

Chapter 11

I pressed the aluminum can to my chapped lips and tilted it back, letting the liquor run down my throat. Hell, beer didn't look good, smell good, or even _taste _good, but it took the pain away for a while. My stomach was churning. Howard paced the in the small kitchen and I sat on the couch, trying to figure out how to hold the game controller. How many beers have I had? Six? Seven? Eight, even? My head felt lighter and lighter with each swig, so it was hard to count anything anymore.

It was late. The sun had fallen hours ago and it was already dark and chilly outside. It wasn't exactly a warm and cozy home, so I was watching goose bumps rise on my arms. But I didn't feel like I was cold; in fact, I felt hot. It didn't matter though. I still felt my stomach do flips when I thought of when Savannah and Eve fought; Eve's fist going into her sister's gut, Savannah flipping Eve. My face began to heat up when I remembered Eve falling back into Edilio. Howard had tried to hold me back from running over to beat the crap out of him.

_"Man, we gotta get outta here!" Howard had hissed, standing in front of me. We were 'escaping' into an alleyway. But once I saw Eve fall back into Edilio, there was no way in hell I was leaving without punching Edilio's nose so hard, it went inside out and touched the back of his skull. _

_"Shut up!" I had growled, my eyes locked on Eve and Edilio. "He ain't gonna touch her like that! He ain't gonna!"_

_"Orc man, c'mon!" Howard pleaded. "They're gonna kill us, man!"_

_"Does it look like I give a shit?!" I snarled._

_"Listen, man, she's fine! Look!" Howard had pointed behind himself and I looked over to see Eve getting up with Edilio's help. I still didn't like it, but she _was_ okay. Howard gave me a look. "Look man, she's tough. Tougher than the girls 'round here. She'll kick ass if she's gotta. Same with the other girls." I looked down at him with as much intimidation as I could._

_"I know they'll pound ass if they'd gotta!" I had hissed. "But I isn't leaving' them here!"_

_Howard had glanced behind him and I followed his gaze. He was looking over at Pete, who was pulling Lavender and Odette's arms into another alleyway. Andrea and Maye were sliding through a through a tight squeeze between a brick wall and garbage cans. Howard then looked back at me and said, "They'll handle it man. They're tough. And they're leaving'!"_

_Odette had looked up and over at us. She met my gaze and she put her hand up in the air, waving at us to run. Her face had been pale. Then she disappeared through the alley. Howard nodded at me and then slipped past through the alleyway, heading to our old house. With one last glance, I watched Eve blush under Edilio's concerned gaze, and I turned around. My stomach started to flip._

And it hasn't stopped since. I frowned when I tilted the can back once more to find that it had been drained of the liquor. Crushing it in my grasp, I chucked it. Not anywhere really, but it hit the floor with a _clank_ that made me have to hold the side of my head with a little anguish. I moaned as I lay back on the couch, which smelled horrible and was some scratchy material, but I was far past giving a damn anymore.

Howard looked out and said, "Think we should go, man?" I had to think about it for a while. My head was running through the mud of the beer and the question was already hard for me to answer.

We'll go back and sleep in 'er basement; wake up to a hot breakfast.

Or Beer.

The girls will be dancing and singing again.

Or Beer.

They'll try to convince you that a movie night is good for the soul.

Or Beer.

Savannah and Odette will argue about whether popcorn or candy is a better snack for a movie.

Or Beer.

Damn, this was hard. I picked up another can of beer; it was warm, but I opened the tab anyway. Howard was still looking at me as I tipped the can back and practically inhaled half the continents. I belched and wiped my mouth on the back of my wrist. Howard was becoming impatient. "Well?"

I gave him a scowl and grunted, "Shut up! I'm thinking, dumbnut!"

Howard bit his lip from frowning and folded his arms across his scrawny chest. I furrowed my brows, trying to concentrate on the question through the fogginess that was my mind. It was already foggy, so the beer didn't help one bit with that. Nonetheless, I took another swig.

Finally, I reached a point where thoughts came a little faster and clearer. Sleep.

If I sleep at the girls' house, I'll get breakfast.

And I'll be warm.

And Eve-

Eve.

Eve?

My head went a little fuzzy as I recalled this morning. I remember waking up; my mind almost was as fuzzy as it was right now. It took forever for me to realize it was her, let alone realize that she was _laying on me_. My stomach did another flip and I titled the can to my lips once more. I mean, I wanted her _off_. I wanted her to get off. I wanted to yell at her, have a good reason to growl. But I couldn't. I don't know why, but I didn't want to. I mean, I wanted to, but I _didn't_ want to. URGH! I frowned to myself. The first thing that hit me when I woke up was the smell of cotton. It was strong, but didn't make my nose wrinkle up. I liked that smell. Her hair smelled like it. I mean, it's not like I like the smell of her hair. Cause I don't. I mean, she smells like flowers; the kind that are really pretty and catch your eye… But, I hate them; flowers. They're stupid. Tough guys don't like flowers. I'm a tough guy.

But this morning, I had breathed in, smelling her; she smelled nice. Why don't all girls smell like that? Why did she smell… pretty? Pretty is bad for guys, but pretty is good for girls. It was good for her to smell like that. Did Edilio smell it? Did he smell the cotton? Did he smell the flowers? I thought a moment before concluding that I hoped he didn't. I didn't want him to be near Eve anymore. Sam wasn't a problem anymore; he had Astrid. Astrid was hot, and he wouldn't go to Eve. Eve wasn't hot. But Edilio didn't have nobody, and he sure as hell wouldn't have Eve.

I looked up at Howard before saying, "We're takin' a few beers back."

Howard's eyes flickered quickly, a small smile flashing before returning to normal. He was excited to go back, and he didn't hide it well. But really, I didn't care so long as we got back to their house soon and there was beer. That's all that mattered to me.

Soon, Howard had rounded up a backpack and filled it with six-packs. He tossed it over his narrow shoulder and mumbled something not very nice under his breath. I didn't really care though, but I gave him a scowl anyway. We headed out into the chilled night. Surprisingly, tiny wisps of our breath was visible in the front of our faces, barely, but visible nonetheless. I didn't rub my arms like Howard did, for in fact, I was sweating. Instead, I walked in the direction that I thought would lead me to the girl's house. And when Howard said nothing, I assumed myself right. I'm always right.

The plaza was empty, no children sleeping nor even walking around. We walked across, our steps heavy and thunderous compared to the stillness and silence of the night. I was crossing over a grass patch when Howard stopped, looking around. "Hey, man…?"

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"…Something's wrong, Orc man…" Howard said. Through the darkness, I saw his brows furrow. His lips were taut. "There's something not right."

"So?" I asked, beginning to walk again. Howard didn't move, but looked around, scanning the area. I was getting ticked off. "Move it." I grunted, giving him a frown.

"Hold on, man…" Howard began to turn and squint his eyes. He couldn't see so well and the darkness wasn't helping.

"Hold on?" I said, my nose wrinkling. "You ain't tellin' me what to do." I growled. Howard nodded his head toward a building.

"Orc man, someone's down that alley."

"So what?" I grunted again. "I wanna sleep."

"…Man, I'm gettin' a gut feeling here." Howard said, still staring at the alleyway. "There's… one guy there… I think…"

I groaned and walked past him towards the building, shoulder-shoving him as I stalked past. Howard was caught off balance, almost falling over, and then running to catch up with me. We walked towards the alley and began to hear noises. They were muffled and distorted. Some strange looks went between me and Howard, and he stepped forward first, looking around the corner of the alley. Howard's jaw dropped and his face was filled with anger. "LET HER GO!" He growled.

There was a crash and I walked around the corner. Two shadows were running away from us. One was in the lead, nearing the end of the alley already and turning the corner. The other was doing the same, but had tripped and fallen over a garbage can. They laid there as I laughed loudly. Howard gave me a look of shock and I returned it with a scowl. He ran to the fallen figure. I frowned. _Howard doesn't do that…_

He bent over the figure and put his hands down to aid them. I was shocked. But I smirked when the figure slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me!" The voice rasped. My jaw dropped and it almost fell to the ground. _No…_ The figure got up and began to run again, but Howard grabbed their shirt and held them back. I ran over and grabbed their shoulders, twisting them to face me. "Let go!" Their voice croaked.

Blood was gushing out of Eve's left nostril so that her pale lips were coated scarlet red. Her arms were blotched crimson and bruised. She was practically in tears, but her cold fury seemed to keep them from spilling. My eyebrows shot up and I stammered, "E-Eve?" My voice never cracked like that. I was in shock. Eve looked up at me with icy blue eyes; the tears seemed to soften them, though. She was angry, just angry. "What happened?" I growled at her, my brows furrowing.

"I'm _fine_, thanks for asking." Eve's sarcasm was hard to miss; finally she answered, "Nothing happened."

"Bullshit." I snarled. She frowned and with a shaking hand, she angrily wiped away a few tears.

"What's bullshit is that freakin son-of-a-bitch…" Eve growled. I was shocked her voice could posses so much rage. "I can't believe he _punched_ me…"

Howard frowned at her. "Who?"

"None of your business!" She snapped, her face still distorted with fury. Howard recoiled and then shook his head, as if refusing to fear her anger. I shook her once and her attention went back to me.

"Ain't my business?!" I thundered. "Ain't my business?!" She thrust out her chin and puffed her cheeks a bit.

"Yeah!" She defiantly said. "That's right! It 'ain't' your business! It's _my_ business! So stay out of it!"

"You ain't tellin' me what to do." I growled back, my brows furrowing. Eve flinched and then looked away from my glare.

"I'm not. I'm…" She stopped and then looked at me straight in the eyes, something no one did. Her lips were in a tight frown, but some tears were welling up once more. "I'm asking you. Can you let me go?"

Howard looked between me and her, shuffling a little and feeling awkward. I stared back at her, still frowning. I wasn't going to let up.

"…Let me go…" She hissed, turning her gaze to stare at the dirty brick wall that was part of the Subway's building. "…I'll explain stuff later, just let me go and get this blood off. I don't want to girls scared."

"Why?" I asked. Eve's nose wrinkled; my breath must've smelled of beer. Discreetly, I inhaled, only to frown once more. She smelled like pennies and metals; it was the blood.

She licked her lips, some of the blood disappearing. She didn't shudder at the taste, but merely stopped licking and looked back up at me. "Because if they're scared, I'm scared." Eve answered honestly.

Howard cocked his head. "…You'd be scared? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, okay?" Eve was getting snippy. "But if they're scared, I will be, too. It's just how it works." Her blue eyes bore into mine. "So let me wash off so I can go home." Then she added, "Please."

This time, I looked at Howard for the answer. He was smarter than me, and even though Eve wanted to run away, I wanted her… not to. The last time she was out of my sight, _this _happened. But, against my thoughts, Howard nodded at me to let her go. My hands slowly released her pale arms. I noticed how big my hands were compared to hers. Mine were thick and strong. I glanced at hers, noticing that they were smaller, calloused and had pad-like palms. They weren't dainty and frail like other girls'. They didn't even look soft or silky, like how books described a girl's hand. They looked rough.

Eve sniffled, wiping her wrist under her nose. Streaks of blood and snot smudged her pallid skin. She made a face, gave one last look at us, and turned and ran. I watched her as she ran under the light of a streetlamp and her hair shimmered under its horrid orangey-yellow beam. I watched her until she was out of my sight. My shoulders drooped a little as I yawned, and Howard looked up at me. "…They're tough, man, just keep remembering that. They're tough…"

I frowned as I kept staring at the end of the alley. "Whatever." I grunted, suddenly a little more annoyed.

Howard opened his mouth, but I turned around started heading back before he could even take a breath. I had walked half-way through the plaza when Howard finally raced to catch up. I swayed a little as I stalked onward. That was when Howard said, "Man… they live that way…"

I stopped, growling at him, and turned to the other direction. Howard was silent for a while, his eyes glued ahead, and then they would glance over at me, looks of confusion or annoyance. I mean, I knew he didn't like me much. But did it look like I cared much? No.

We walked down Alameda and were about to turn the corner of Eastern Avenue, when Howard finally said, "Hey… Orc man?"

"What?" I grumbled, tired of walking and just wanted to get back. Howard had stopped.

He looked around before saying, "Man, something's up."

"What?" I grumbled once more, glancing between him and the house, its windows glowing with a faint, but warm light. I was starting to get cold.

"What is with you?" He asked me, and through the shadows I saw his eyes flicker with uncertainty. "You've been actin' all weird." I frowned at him, not quite understanding. He sighed and then started again. "Look, I've seen how you look at her. You stare at her, like, all the time, man."

"Who?" I asked, scowling.

"Don't deny it, man."

"Who?" I persisted. Howard frowned.

"Eve!" He opened his arms wide as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I glared daggers at him, and turned to walk towards the house. Howard jogged next to me, continuing, "C'mon, man, even an idiot can see-"

I whirled around, my brows furrowing. "What?" I growled.

Howard stopped in his tracks, gulping. "Nothin' man, nothin'…" I glared at him and he then said, "Hey, man, if you, I mean…" He thought a moment. "…if you talk to her, man… You know…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I felt my frown disappear as I actually tried to think about that. _Talk to Eve? Don't I already do that? …Do I?_ It was painfully, obviously clear that neither Howard nor I knew anything about girls. We used to taunt, tease, and insult them, but never even tried to get one to _like_ us. I wasn't curious about them before. All I wanted to do was get out of class.

I used to think girls were easy to figure out; they were excited by the dumbest of things, liked horses, and thought that they were the prettiest things on the planet. As I got older, my view began to change. Some girls began to talk about how horses smelled and were filthy, they would hate the color pink, said dresses made them gag, ranted about stockings and how they itched like hell. Then in middle school, more and more girls began to complain about their faces, their hair, their whole figure. My view had been screwed.

It hadn't been until just a few days before the FAYZ that I had started to watch them more. Well, not anyone particular or anything… I mean, what am I? A lovesick dumbnut? Only morons follow a girl around to get their attention and affection. And what do they get once they catch them? A couple blushes and giggles? Hug and kisses? …well, now that I think about it… No, no, no! Hugs and kisses?! What am I, a pansy?!

"…Talk to her…?" My voice sounded less gruff than I had hoped. I was looking at the house now, where I hoped she was.

"Yeah, man…" Howard was avoiding me as I was avoiding him. "Just… ya know… talk…"

There was a running shadow through the window, followed by another. I could see the faint outlines of Pete and Savannah's faces. They were laughing and chasing one another. Delilah bounded alongside. Howard sighed and began to go forward, muttering, "I'll hide this around the back, man, so they don't find it."

"Yeah." I grumbled, waiting a moment before walking to the house.

Once we hid the beer backpack, we walked around the front and opened the door. We were hit by immediate warmth. They had obviously turned up the heater a little and it was quite pleasant; my fingers tingled from the sudden change of temperature. Howard jumped when Delilah came bounding into the room, practically tackling him. She rubbed her head under his hand, willing him to pet her. Pete came running over shortly after, she looked relived.

"Howard!" She said, leaping over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness you guys are all right!" Pete was laughing. "We thought you guys were going to get mauled!"

Even though Howard's skin was dark in shade, a blush could be seen over his cheeks. Pete stopped laughing a moment and released him, giving a sheepish smile. "Oops! Sorry… You guys'll get used to that after a while…"

"Dammit Pete, I've known you for twelve years and I'm still not used to it." Savannah came over, a ruffled cat in her arms. Its green eyes settled on me. "Besides, you knew they were fine."

Pete's cheeks flushed as she hotly retorted, "Just because you don't like hugs don't mean these guys don't!"

Savannah raised an eyebrow and released the cat, which dropped to the ground with a **thud**and waddled over to me. "Right, I'm sure _Orc_ and _Howard_ enjoy hugs. They're both such _gentle_ and _sensitive_ men." The cat rubbed against my legs purring loudly. Savannah's eyes darted to the cat quickly; I realized how close in color they were to the cat's. Her deeper green eyes widened with surprise. "Wow…"

"What?" Howard asked, giving little glances over Pete's way. Savannah pointed to the fat, silver tabby.

"Mistletoe." She said. "That's the cat's name; she usually hates everyone… Well, she tolerates them, but she's never this affectionate, even with _me_." I looked down at the cat, which was already gazing at me. It mewed and rubbed its head once more on my leg. I was wearing khaki shorts, and I felt the fur against my skin; it was extremely soft. I looked over at Savannah, who was rubbing her chin with her hand, pondering. "Hmmm…" She mused.

I wanted it to stop; the cat continued to nudge me with its soft head and mewl. I don't like cats. Only sissies like cats. I ain't a sissy. "Knock it off." I growled at the cat. Pete threw me a mean face and Savannah wrinkled her nose at me. But the cat looked up and seemed to bear its teeth, as if laughing. It made a sort of mew-snorting noise. It made Howard laugh.

"What was _that_?!" He chuckled. Savannah's jaw fell as she laughed.

"That's the noise she makes if she wants to be _held_!" Savannah looked at me and giggled. "She _really _likes you!"

"Oh!" Pete cooed. "That's so sweet! Pick her up! Pick her up!"

I scowled at her and then shook the cat off of my shoe, which it seemed to have tried to settle down and nap on. It gave me a weird look and I gave one back. Andrea trotted down the stairs and scanned over the picture before her. "I see our duo of detainees came back from the mayhem and disorder of the piazza."

As Howard and I gave her blank looks, Pete sighed, "Four letters or less, Drea, four letters or less…"

Andrea rolled her eyes, which were magnified from her glasses, smiling. "Fine… So you guys are back from the plaza?"

"'Plaza' is five! Five!" Odette accused, skipping down the stairs. Her hair was wet and she was shaking it out. There were protests from the other girls, but she just said, "Oh, get over it!"

Odette had a smile plastered onto her face. "Nice to see you guys again!"

Howard smirked. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Where's Lav?" I knew he liked the kid.

Pete smiled, seemingly warmed by the fact that he cared about her sister. "She's in bed, sleeping. You do know that it's one in the morning, right? Nine year old girls shouldn't be up at that time."

Howard rolled his eyes. "Gah, you sound like a mother…"

For a moment, Pete's eyes flashed over to Savannah. In fact, all the girl's eyes flashed to her. "Err, well, someone has to make rules for Lav." Pete's voice was hesitant. Savannah's eyes were flat, dull; she looked away from the conversation. Pete continued quickly, as if wanting the conversation over with. "And, well, who not better than her older sister?"

Howard threw a glance my way, confused. "Um… sure…" He murmured.

"Well…" Andrea jumped down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. "Eve was saying something about getting some tea or hot chocolate after she was done, and that made me thirsty." She pointed her thumbs behind her as she walked backwards. "So, I'm just going to set up the hot chocolate machine and get a cup or two brewin'… anyone else?"

Odette skipped along, singing, "Yesyesyes! I _luuuuuuurve_ hot chocolate!"

Savannah turned quickly and followed behind, quiet. Pete looked over at us, before racing with them, asking, "You guys want something?"

Howard nodded, beginning to walk with her. "Yeah, some hot chocolate sounds good."

They began to walk for the kitchen, when they both slowly turned back to me. I was looking over at the staircase, trying to hear or see for any signs of life. From the corner of my eye, I saw Pete exchanging a weird look with Howard, who then asked her, "Where's Eve?"

My stomach flipped and I looked over at the two. Pete pointed upstairs and replied, "She's taking a shower. Boy, she was tired when she came home. Her head was all down low and stuff! She looked like she was falling asleep!"

_Keeping her head down..? Oh, yeah, the blood._ Pete then gave me a look and said, "You gonna have some hot chocolate, too?"

I looked over at the stairs again. "Nope." I grunted. Pete gave a look to Howard, who shrugged and then walked ahead. Pete followed suit, leaving me alone with the dog and cat. Delilah didn't nudge her head under my hand like she had with Howard, but turned a heel and bounded to the kitchen. Mistletoe wobbled over to the staircase landing, where she sat and stared at me intently with her piercing yellow-green eyes. "Don't look at me like that." I growled at the cat.

It didn't say a thing, but blinked and yawned. I frowned and began to make my way up the stairs; the cat followed my lead. The hallway was lit when I stopped at the very top of the staircase, and I heard the sound of running water, a shower. There was a loud humming, muffled, but clear enough to get the melody. Steam was emitting from under a doorframe; it was warm when I neared. Eve was humming the tune full volume, not even worried that someone was outside listening. My hand was in a fist as I raised it to the door, but I did not knock. It was like the day before, when I had tried to talk to her. She had gotten hurt; her bruise. I had hit it and she had curled up in a ball. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't my fault. It's never my fault. She shouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.

The cat meowed loudly, a cross between a sneeze and a mew. I flinched, forgetting Mistletoe for a moment. I panicked, thinking Eve would realize I was out here. But the humming continued. I let out a sigh and then glared at the cat, who looked up at me with the same look as before; bearing its teeth as though laughing. Before I could even turn my head back to the door, I had knocked. The humming stopped and a voice asked, "What? Who is it now? God… can I get at least ONE minute?!"

My eyebrows rose, and then furrowed as I frowned. "Shut up!" I growled and I heard the water quiet down; she had stopped moving.

"Orc?" Her voice got softer. "Um, what? What is it?"

My fist relaxed back into a hand. "…Uh, nothing…" I shook my head. "No, no! I mean, um, can, uh…" I licked my lips; they felt a little dry. "Can we, um, talk?"

"…Talk?" Her voice sounded as though she was suppressing a smile and a laugh. I frowned.

"Whatever." I grunted, turning. "Forget it."

"Wait, Orc!" She was giggling. "Wait! We can talk!" I froze. "Um, you'll just have to wait until I'm, uh, _clo-thed_." She didn't giggle, so she was being serious about not talking at the moment.

"…Um, sure…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Err, just… you can go…" Then she added quickly, "If you want. I mean, if you _really_ want to, you can go over to my room and wait there, I mean…" I had never heard Eve fight for words before, it was actually funny. "Well, do what you want, I guess…"

"Uh, yeah… yeah, okay…" I said to the door, the steam rising and warming my face. Or was I blushing? No, I don't blush. "I'll go to your room… I guess…"

"O-Okay…" Eve stammered. There was splashing again, which led me to think she had resumed her shower. I stood in front of the door for a while before finally turning around and going to the room across the hall; Eve's room.

I entered it and tried to see through the darkness, squinting my eyes. I saw something dart into the room by my feet; actually it waddled, so I didn't jump or anything. I wouldn't have jumped anyway, because I don't get scared. I groped the walls until I felt a light switch, and then flicked it on. I was shocked to find the room as neat as a pin. The bed was made, the dressers clear of clutter and loose clothing, the desk organized, and even the closet could close all the way. I had thought that girls liked to fill their closets to the brim, so I was then led to thinking (something I rarely do) that their rooms had to be strewn with clothes. Now, I realized my view had been screwed again.

Looking up, I noticed that the cat was on the bed, clawing the thin bed sheets with its un-declawed claws. Tiny, tiny holes were left behind. The cat finally plopped down, yawning and flopping to its side. Instead of scowling or rolling my eyes, my tired feet walked the short, but painful, distance to the bed. I sat down and leaned back, scratching my cheek as I yawned loudly. The cat mimicked my movements, yawning and scratching its ear with its hind paw.

It seemed like forever as Eve finished her shower. Every five minutes, I'd have to switch my position. Finally, I heard a voice peep, "Um, Orc?"

I sat up on her bed, rubbing my eyes, for I had taken a small, small nap. Mistletoe sneezed when Eve came in, her scarlet ringlets soaking wet. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts; I could see goosebumps forming on her arms and legs. Eve tossed her wet towel into a hamper next to the door and then crossed them room to the bed, where she sat at the very edge. She seemed nervous as she fidgeted, trying to be on the corner of her bed as possible. I scooted over, closer to her as she rubbed her arms. "So…" She looked over at me. "What did you want to talk about?"

I snorted. "I dunno."

Eve's eyebrows rose. "You don't know?" She laughed. "You were the one who wanted to talk in the first place!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, well… whatever…" I stood up and walked to her desk, picking up one of the papers. "Where'd you get these?" I asked as I stared at the vibrant pictures.

"I made them." Eve's face lit up and she rushed to my side. "This one was of a dream I had!" She pointed to the one in my hand. "That was when Lavender spilled grape juice on her shirt! I thought it looked pretty, so I drew that before I washed it." She smirked and sighed. "The stain didn't get out, I'm sorry to say…"

"You drew these?" I asked, picking up a paper with a girl on it. Her short hair fell to her neck, flipping up to the sides. She was smirking, a hand on her hip. Freckles dotted her face and a cat circled her heels. I recognized her. "Is this Savannah?" Eve nodded, smiling brightly. "Andrea?" Again, another nod. "Odette?" She laughed and nodded.

I realized how happy she was. She picked up papers and brought me over to the bed again, laying them out and showing me. Her voice got fast and excited as she moved from drawing to drawing. I picked one up with a girl I had never seen before. "Who's this? I asked, frowning.

"That's my friend…" Her smile faded slightly, as though she was reminiscing. "That's BelleMarie… She was one of my best friends…" Her smiled widened, though her eyes were lost. "And that's Nellie… and Phoenix… and Winter…" She laughed. "God, I haven't seen them in forever…"

"Who are they?" I grunted as she stared fondly into the pictures.

"My best friends. Oh, don't give me that look! Of course the others are my best friends, too! And yes, you _can_ have more than one best friend."

"What's the difference?" I asked, leaning back on the wall.

"A friend will knock on your door before they walk in. A _best_ friend walks in screaming, 'MOM! DAD! I'M HOOOOME!'" Eve stood up and opened her arms wide. I almost smirked; almost. She went back to looking at the pictures. "I miss them so much…"

"…Where are they…?" I asked. "Back at your old town?"

Eve pursed her lips as she whispered, "I hope…"

I frowned. "You hope?"

"They were going to come down to Perdido a while ago. Remember the day the FAYZ began? Well, they were coming a week from that day. I just hope they're not trapped here in this stupid, freakin fishbowl." She began to collect the pictures and put them away. She didn't look at me. "Orc?" I looked over at her, but she didn't turn around. "Can we stop talking… or whatever? I'm really tired and I have a lot to do tomorrow…"

A sudden thought popped into my head. "Not until you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Who that guy was."

It was silent as she took a deep, shaky breath. "Nothing gets by you, huh, Orc?" She smiled a rueful smile. "Fine. It was Drake Merwin."

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ For those who have guessed Drake, you were CORRECT-A-MUNDO!! This chapter was racking my brain and making me bang my head against the wall. I had the idea and everything, but in order for me to sit still for hours at a time, I have to listen to music. And I didn't have a song to listen to because nothing really truely fit the feeling of this chapter. If you have any song suggestions for this chapter, please write it down in your review! I'd like to see the different feelings you get from this chapter! It's interesting!**

**I'm not going to stop writing for anything, but I'm feeling a _little_ bit review starved for this fanfiction compared to my other one (meaning, reviews per chapter). And it's not a problem! Not at all! But I do like to hear what your thinking about this, readers, and I want to know if you like it. If you don't, hey that's fine, but I'm feeling a little as though I'm looking through a hazy glass to see my readers' opinions. So, if you could please, write a review for me. I promise to write back! I don't leave you guys hanging, and you know that, dearies (except for cliffhangers, but they're in good fun ^^).**

**Have a nice Thanksgiving! Toodles til next time, luvies!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a clear day, as usual. No clouds, as usual. No wind, as usual. The lawn was unmowed and weed infested, the porch wasn't swept, the house wasn't clean, the beds weren't made, the dinner wasn't prepared, _as usual_.

But my mind was elsewhere, not focusing on the eerily non-changing climate or lack of breeze or the fact that _I_ was the only one who seemed to _care_ anymore about our home. No, my mind was in a raging fury, focusing on a more _infuriating_ subject. I picked up the linens (angrily), shook them (angrily), and pinned them (do you need to know?) to the clothesline, cursing under my breath. That son-of-a-female-dog… It was that Orc.

After he had yelled at me last night for even seeing the infamous and obviously unstable Drake Merwin, I had informed the lunk that it was none of his stinkin' business and that I could take care of myself. I also told him that it wasn't my fault; Drake snuck up on me before giving me a few good knuckles to the nose, and I could've easily gotten out of his hold if'n I had the time (Howard saw the scene before I could get my good hand out).

Then, with his good set of lungs, Orc bellowed loud enough for the whole house to hear that I was a dumbnut and that my punches were weak. Before my common sense could finally catch up with me, I told him that he was a good fer nothing butt-muncher and that he shouldn't be talking, because his punches were weaker than a newborn kitten could throw. He hollered a very inappropriate word and stalked out of my room, stomping his feet like a big ol baby who just got his hot head in a tantrum (which he was).

I remember being so confused and so angry. I had yelled where the heck he was going, to which he roared, "IT AIN'T HERE!"

And then, he stomped down the stairs, yanking the door open so violently I actually thought it was about to get ripped off the frame, turning around after stalking outside, and slamming the door closed. He shut it so hard that the staircase shivered, and as did I. Orc was someone you did not want on your bad side. And at the time, I didn't care.

After watching Orc leave, it was all a blur. I can only I assume that at some point I went into my bedroom and went to sleep, because I woke up with an agonizing headache and had to bury my face in my pillow (to which then I had to get up and gag, because it smelled of Orc, whom had not showered since the beginning of the FAYZ).

Even now, as I hung the laundry up to dry, I was absolutely furious at the dim-witted jerk. My hands were jittery and shook slightly as I folded a dry sheet and placed it into the hamper. The moron _still_ hadn't come home. I let out a _huff_ and muttered to myself, "It's not like I care anyway…" I mean, I didn't. Don't get this confused with caring. Cause I don't. "Maybe he should just go. Leave. Maybe I'd finally get some sleep." I nodded to myself. "Same with Howard. He's nothing but a bother anyway."

The little worm already left to look for Orc, saying that he'd be back before lunch. He left at about three in the morning, and it was going on four now. Now, I don't have anything against the miniature troll, but he _always_ followed Orc and had the whole 'do-what-he-says' attitude. Which got really annoying, really fast. But then again, Howard was actually really, really good with Lav; a soft spot that I don't think I had even seen before. That I didn't mind about him. Who knew the maggot was good with kiddies?

"I sure didn't…" I mused to myself, as one subject led to another. "Poor Mary… I'm sure an extra hand would make a _world_ of difference…"

Heck, if Howard gave a darn, he would've probably helped days ago. But no; he's now in search of his lunk-head master. _Typical worm_, I thought. But, as soon as I thought of it, I instantly regretted it. I realized that I had barely done a thing to help poor Mary. "I shouldn't jest at wounds I've never felt…" I murmured, grabbing linen off of the line and folding it.

"Ruminating to yourself again, Eve?" Whirling around, I found Andrea standing behind me; her glasses were slightly smugged and her hair was a little disheveled, but she was smiling all the same. I grinned back.

"Didn't brush your hair, huh, Andrea?" I said, picking up the hamper.

She giggled, taking her ear buds out and pausing the music on her MP3 player. "Doesn't quite matter anymore, does it now?"

My face fell a little. "Everything still matters, Andrea."

Her smile faded as well. "Oh, I'm sorry Eve. Did I offend you?"

I waved one hand dismissing it. "No, no, you're fine. I guess I just want things back to the norm."

"You and everyone else in the FAYZ…" Andrea murmured, looking out past the picket fence. I nodded to the tree, and we both walked over, me dropping the hamper, and both of us sitting under the shade. "It's hard to believe that this is happening." Andrea put her iPod into her pocket.

I nodded. "Could be worse, Andrea."

"Really?" She sounded amused. "How so?"

"It could be raining." She laughed as I smiled. "Bunnies could be transforming into man-eating wild-a-beasts." I said with fake-horror on my face, obviously trying to make her laugh. "Or maybe-"

"The world could implode." She said, smirking. I laughed.

"Or the world could implode! Right!" I laughed loudly, taking off my sunhat and placing it on my lap. My laugh ended awkwardly, though. _Implode…_ My own mind felt like it would _implode_. "Andrea?"

"Hmmm?" She droned lazily, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Can I talk to you? …About something?"

"That depends; _can_ you converse?"

"Yeah…?" I drawled, giving her a look of confusion and amusement.

"Then, yes, you may."

Before I could go on, I warned her. "It's about Orc."

She smiled ruefully. "Ah yes, our residential thick-headed thug… He's out, isn't he?"

"Yeah, sure, 'out'…" I laughed bitterly. Who knows when he'll come back 'in'? "He's getting on my last nerve."

"I think I can infer, Evelynn."

"I mean, who does he think he is calling me a-"

Andrea whipped her head towards me, a taut frown on her face. "No need for such profanities, Eve!"

I flinched, like a young child being scolded. Well, same idea, older age. "Okay, okay… I get it. But still, why is he so… so…"

A corner of Andrea's lips curled up. "Protective?"

_Protective…_ I frowned. "Well, for lack of better words… I reckon…"

"It may be primal." Andrea deduced, taking off her glasses and wiping them with her shirt. I began to laugh.

"Primal?!" I snorted, slapping my thigh. Andrea didn't seem fazed by my outburst, for her voice remained calm and low.

"Well, you _are_ the eldest girl of our group. That automatically makes you one of the wisest, based on experience." I frowned at her, my laughter cut short. It was obvious that _Andrea_ was the _most intelligent _of the whole family. "You lived longer than any of us in this house, and you're like a leader." I snorted again and rolled my eyes, about to retort a very sarcastic comeback, but she spoke quicker than me.

"Therefore, you're important to us as a pack. And don't give me that look! Yes, a pack." Though she caught me without even looking my way, the incredulous look on my face remained. "Orc and Howard were outsiders, and now they are in. But being one of the only two men in the house, Orc may feel responsible for what may happen to you."

"He doesn't give a rat's-"

"Eve!"

I rolled my eyes, leaning back against the tree with my arms folded across my chest. She continued, still cleaning her glasses. "Well, _if_ I may continue… Yes, he may feel responsible for you. Whether you consider this opinion to be true or not, I think he worries about your welfare."

"Well, I don't think he seemed to have gotten that _primal gene_ or something…" I flipped a hand through my hair. "I'm pretty sure I'm getting the vibe that Orc really doesn't care."

"You asked for my opinion, didn't you?" She said, giving me a side-ways glance. I pursed my lips and nodded, feeling slightly guilty. "Well, I gave it to you. You can take it or leave it." _The simplest sentence she's ever said…_

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, agreeing. "… But do you really think that? He actually cares?"

A smile came across her lips. "Is that hard to believe?"

"Andrea, he _murdered_ someone. It's hard to believe anything he says."

As soon as the smile appeared, it faded away as though it were never really there at all. "Very true, you bring an excellent argument to the matter."

An unnerving silence fell between the two of us as I toyed with the brim of my hat and Andrea played with the tips of her hair. There was not much other noise to listen to so I could ignore the abruptly ended discussion; there were no bird singing, no sound of distant waves crashing, no children in their front lawns playing. The tension only got thicker and thicker.

"Ask him, then." Andrea's voice penetrated the silence, making me actually jump.

I had to register her words for a moment, before finally asking, "What?!"

"Ask him." Andrea stated again, looking at me from the corners of her eyes. "Ask Orc if he cares."

I began to laugh loudly. "That'd be as stupid as a hen trying to lay a barrel of hay!"

She frowned at me. "You say one thing, Orc may say another."

"Well, I can't really ask him if he's _not here_." I laughed bitterly. "Good riddance if he doesn't come back either." Andrea didn't say anything to that. She sat and twiddled her thumbs, leading me only to assume that she silently agreed with me. "Who am I kidding? I don't care anyway!" I stood up and looked down at Andrea. "Thanks for talking, but I've got to go let off some more steam."

A raised eyebrow was the reaction from my friend. "And how do you propose to do that…?"

"I'm… I'm…" I thought a moment. "I'm going to play a little."

Andrea's eyes opened wide. "Really?"

"You know what… Yeah." I nodded, more confident. "Yeah, I'm going to play a little." I then whirled around, marching proudly to the house. "I'm going to play…" It had a nice ring to it. "I'm going to play…"

Then, as soon as I had begun to walk, I broke into a run; over the porch, through the door, past the bewildered and curious girls, and into the kitchen. I had a giddy smile on my face as I tore open the door to the basement and I was so happy, I even ignored the darkness as I ran down. Quickly turning on the light, I stopped a moment to look around; the cots were messy and undressed, the boys had obviously snuck upstairs for several occasions for midnight snacks (there were several dishes on the ground with uneaten crumbs), and many boxes containing my grandmother's possessions were opened by our curious basement inhabitants. Turning my head forward, I chose to disregard the clear disrespect of our privacy; I was going to play, and forget about them for a while.

I made my way towards the back of the basement, which was overrun with towering boxes on boxes. Taking a deep breath, I walked through. They loomed over me as I shuffled in and out between stacks, looking for where my grandmother had put our cases and equipment. Then, with my grin widening, I saw the coarse black fabric of my violin case. I side-stepped between two big boxes, squeezing my way through my grandmother's crap and walking over to the pear shaped casing. It was a little dusty, but I dismissed the feeling of the grime on my fingers as I opened it, lifting the lid to reveal one of my most prized possessions; my very own fiddle.

Slowly, with excited fingers, I picked it up, savoring the wood against my palms. It smelled of home, of country. It felt cool and warm at the same time, my lips pulling up into a smile. My left hand curled around the neck of the instrument, placing my fingers –which were softer and less calloused as they were back home- in their rightful places, as though they never left. My hands felt the familiar sense, their old duty, and they immediately brought the fiddle under my chin and the bow in my right hand. My right hand delicately held the frog of the bow, my pinky finger lifted and my thumb and forefinger touching. The scent of rosin touched my nose and I breathed it in, relishing it. I felt right again. I felt like I had never left the farm; never brought to my grandmother's house.

I was back in the barn, the cows chewing on cud and the sheep -having just been brought in by Savannah- were roaming around to find a good place to sit and lay their heads. I sat up on the hay stacks, fiddling away and enjoying the smells of freshly cut hay and rosin. I began to play, and the memory shattered. I was out of tune. The D string was completely out, and the A string wasn't too far behind. Looking around, I remembered where I was and sighed, beginning to turn the pegs on my violin. I plucked the strings ever so often as I cranked the pegs, checking for my tune. It was slow and long as I tried to return to my memories.

_Dink!_ I plucked the string. Still sharp.

_Dink!_ Sharp.

_Dink! _Sharp.

_Dink!_ Sharp.

_Dink!_ Sharp.

_Dink!_ Sharp.

_Dink!_ Sharp.

Tears were welling up in my eyes as the freshly cut hay smell faded, replaced by the reek of mildew and mold. Cows chewing and sheep nuzzling one another replaced by stacked cardboard boxes and dusty instrument cases. Music replaced by…

_Dink!_ Flat.

I stopped and stared long and hard at my fiddle, a sad frown on my lips. "Tune, dammit, tune…!"

_Dinkdinkdinkdinkdinkdinkdink!_ Flat, flat, flat, flat.

I grunted in frustration, collecting the case and my fiddle, and making my way back out. Once out of the cardboard maze, I darted to one of the cots, placing the case on the floor and holding my violin in my hand. I began to tune again, refusing to let it remain flat. I continued turning the peg, plucking, until my fingers were red and sore. And then, I finally stopped. My eyes were itchy from welled up tears, my hands shaky from the sting of the strings, and my heart sore for home. I gently laid down my fiddle, still flat, and let myself cry.

I cried for home, for the wide open fields that our family owned, for the friends I had left behind, for the happiness that I used to have. I cried for my grandmother and for my sister and my friends who were abandoned along with me. I cried until the tears made my cheeks puffy, and then I finally told myself to stop. "Get a grip woman…" I murmured to myself. "It's a stupid fiddle for Goddess' sake…"

Nodding to myself, I turned to my side to retrieve my violin, only for something else to catch my eye. It was a box, opened wide and exposing books. It was the very same box that was on the cot that had given me trouble when I tried to pull it out from under the staircase. I could remember when Orc's paw of a hand grasped mine, pulling the cot out and having it smush me into him… My face heated and I wiped away some tears angrily. I scooted closer on the cot towards the box, which lay on the floor. Bending over, I carefully pulled out a handled book, which had obviously been looked at by the two thugs whom had not returned home yet. When I opened it, my tears froze as my blood turned cold.

It was my family photo album. The first page, me, at the young and innocent age of four, in a little yellow sundress. I wore a big sunhat, the one I have today, but with a brighter, newer purple ribbon (it had fallen off years ago). My hair was in little stubby pigtails and my face was in a big, cheeky grin. I was sitting on a fence, a calf looking up at me. The second page was Savannah at the age of three, running in her little overalls and bare feet with Delilah on her heels. She was laughing, a handful of dandelions in her little clenched fingers, all the fluffy seeds flying everywhere.

I turned the page, now staring at a photo of the two of us. We were walking through a corn maze, me about three, her about two, hand in hand as we rounded corner by corner. My trusty sunhat wasn't on my head, rather, perched on my sister's. I remembered her complaining about being cold, and having no other thing on me, I placed my straw hat on her head.

A taut frown was on my lips as I recalled who had taken the picture in the first place. I flipped the page and my heart stopped. It was me again, but not alone. I was about seven, grinning a large missing-that-front-tooth grin. Next to me was a boy, a little taller than me, smiling with all the innocence in the world as he held my hand. His hair was cut shorter, his bangs not falling in front of his eyes. It was a good thing, because you could really see them sparkling. I stared at the boy, thinking long and how on how he changed. His eyes had grown dull, his hair shaggier… He had grown much taller, too. I sighed and turned the page again.

A couple, their arms around one another. They were young; the world had not fallen on their shoulders yet. The man had copper-red hair, his eyes a beautiful grey-green. The woman was in his arms, hers around his neck in an embrace. Her soft brown hair fell to her shoulders and her sparkling blue eyes shined so much brighter next to her love. They were so much in love… So much in love… They were like Romeo and Juliet, the woman would say over and over again. The woman's mother never liked the man, and vice versa. The father's mother hadn't taken a liking to the woman, either… Romeo and Juliet.

I laughed bitterly.

My eyelids were drooping as I laid down, staring at the ceiling with the book lying open on my chest. I was tired. So tired.

I hadn't finished the garden yet, I hadn't finished laundry, I hadn't made bread for the next few days, I hadn't cleaned my room, I hadn't made my bed, I hadn't… I hadn't… sleep…

My mind fogged as the single thought of just closing my eyes for a moment occurred to me. I rolled over, holding myself as I yawned. I felt my violin against my feet and I slowly and tiredly placed it into its case before lying back down. The book fell to the ground and I honestly didn't care if it got ruined or not. I would only close my eyes for a few seconds… just a few seconds… I closed my eyes.

Footsteps creaked as a couple trampled down the stairs. I heard the scratch of their sneakers against the concrete floor as they approached, stopping short, probably from the sight of me. My eyes opened so very slightly, and the hazy outline of two people was what meet me. I realized who they were and began to stir. A voice reached my ears, saying, "Uh… Aw, man, don't let her get up… Look at her…"

I began to rise from the cot, until I felt two strong hands come down on my shoulders. Strong they were, but they held back their strength as the person gently laid me back down. A blanket came over my shoulders, cold, but I welcomed it nonetheless. I felt the hands stray from the sheets to my shoulders again; the hands were _very _cold, and I shivered. The hands flinched and backed away from me. I then settled down, warming the sheets with my own body heat. I was finally toasty again.

"Sorry for being so late, Eve…" The voice said again, nervously chuckling. "But I found him, girl. We just had some, uh… business to take care of." A short pause. "But now you can rest easy knowing that _we're_ back." I chose to ignore those last words.

And I so I fell into sleep's warm arms, embracing it and its sweet sounds of sheep's bleating and cow's chewing and the scents of freshly cut hay and rosin.

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ HEY I'M NOT DEAD!! 8D I know it's been a while, and I know I haven't updated this since FOREVER AGO, and I know this was a pretty sucky chapter, but I had to update _something_, so here it is. Please forgive me! I'm hoping to update a lot quicker on the next chappy and have it suck a lot less, so... yeah. THANKS FOR READING!! Please review!**

**Toodles until next time! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Gone Fandom!! What is up, my FAYZ brethren?! I know it has been a long time since I've put up a Gone one-shot or updated this 'seriously lacking' long-fic (thanks Caris!!)... But here I am! UPDATING!! *le gasp!* So let's do this!!**

* * *

Chapter 13

_Moaning with pain, I began to crawl through the sand. There were other cries from the car, anguished and stricken with grief. I felt tears of my own streaming down my face along with the blood that wept from the gash in my forehead. I heard one of the girls cry out for her mother, who was the driver. But she was gone. Disappeared. I saw her with my own eyes vanish. But now was not the time to console the abandoned girl. Now was the time to save my own ass from bleeding out all the blood left in my body._

_But it wasn't my body. It wasn't my tears. It wasn't my blood. It wasn't _me._ I was trapped in the body of a destroyed girl, bleeding and dying._

_"Help…" One girl moaned. "Oh god… O-Oh god, I see my bone! I see my BONE!! HELP! HELP ME!!! HELP… H-Help… Help…" I heard a thump, and I turned my head and squinted in the darkness. A girl with dark hair (or light?) was lying on the ground, a pool of her own blood forming around her head. My heart began to thud against my chest._

_The body of the girl I was in knew her, very, very closely. Tears poured relentlessly. "NO!" I sobbed in a voice not my own. "NO!!"_

_Two other girls were pulling themselves out from the wreck of a car. No… One girl was. She had the other's arm wrapped over her shoulder, helping her. The girl pulling got out of the backseat and fell to the ground, not moving anymore. I began to howl, for the pain in my head and chest began to throb like no other pain ever before, and the friends I had never before seen, but knew were close and dear to my heart, were losing their lives right before my eyes._

_That is, until I blacked out and fainted on the sand, in the dark desert night._

My eyelids were heavy with sleep, but with a little effort, I opened them. The basement was dim, as usual, and the morning grogginess didn't help. I was about to moan out of boredom, when I realized that I was the only one awake. Howard was sprawled out on his cot, the sheets strewn across his feet and the floor. I was on the ground, leaning my back on my own cot, which was currently occupied. _My_ cot was taken by the red haired hostess. I got up and sat on the side, just next to her legs.

Eve was sleep talking again, moaning something about sharps and flats and hay. Her hair fell out of its ponytail and was spread across the pillow. Her mouth was wide open, drool falling on her cheek. It was gross. She looked a mess, all tangled and pale, but it was the first time, I realized, she looked calm. Her eyes closed, her body still, she finally looked at peace. A corner of my mouth curled up and it occurred to me that while my back ached like nobody's business and that I could have sworn my butt went numb… I didn't mind it in the least.

Getting up and grunting, I began to walk towards the staircase, deciding that a little morning beer wouldn't hurt. But as I walked, my foot kicked something, making it skid across the floor. I winced when the sound of it hitting the stairs was louder than I thought it would be. "Damn it…" I muttered, turning to see if Eve woke up. She didn't even stir. I whistled softly out of relief. Walking over quietly, I bent and grabbed the thing off the ground. It was a book.

A sunny, yellow cover with smiles drawn all over, I read out, 'Dathannach Album'. My eyes opened wide. It was a family album; _Eve_ and _Savannah's_ family album. Furrowing my brows, I realized that I've never had a photo album. My mom never took pictures. I never took pictures. Even if there were pictures, there'd be no album. I opened the book, walking back to my cot. Sitting down next to Eve's sleeping body, I stared at the photos.

The first one was of Eve that was for sure. Her red hair made it obvious. It was way shorter, and in pigtails. Her face was bright and vibrant and she had more freckles, probably from being outside more and getting the sun. There was a baby cow looking up at her, with big eyes. I stared at the cow for a moment, trying to imagine working with it. Nothing popped up in my mind.

I flipped forward through the pages, my eye catching something quick. I stopped and looked at the page that I landed on. It was taken inside a barn, hay everywhere. About ten girls were running around trying to catch fireflies. Eve was up on a haystack, laughing. Andrea was there, holding a cup with fireflies flying out of it. They were all smiling. I stared down at the happy faces and realized that while there were only six girls in the house… there were eleven in the picture. Eve's family wasn't all here. A thought clicked in my brain. "Those are all the girls Eve was talking about…" I murmured to myself. "They must be the ones that didn't make it…"

A yawn emitted from the slumbering girl and I froze, book in hand. She began to wake, rising up with tired, slow movements. Eve rubbed her eyes and looked around, spotting me. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" She spat, looking at the book I held in my hands.

"What's it look like, genius?" I snapped.

"Put the book down, Orc." She ordered. Eve then realized where she was. "What the hell am I doing in your bed?!" I was offended that she looked disgusted.

"You fell asleep." I said, flipping through the album some more. "Didn't wanna wake you up."

"Thanks, but I think I can sleep in my own bed." Eve huffed, getting out of the sheets as she folded her arms across her chest and deliberately looked away from me.

"You could hardly stand up." I said, giving her a glare.

"So?" She asked.

"So you wouldn't 'of even made it to the couch." I retorted. "You were 'bout to fall over."

"Like you care!" She barked, her shoulders practically touching her ears.

"…the hell is with all the yelling?!" Howard hissed, sitting up in his cot, his eyes not even open. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"SHUT UP!" Eve and I yelled at the same time. I turned and stared at her, while she glared holes into my face. Howard could even feel the heat from her gaze.

"Jeez, guys… take a chill pill…" Howard muttered. I growled and Eve shrieked.

"I will do NO. SUCH. THING." She flipped out. Standing up and striding to the stairs, she kicked the box of books on the floor. "Get up and get ready for the day." Eve ordered in an annoyed and angry tone. "Late nights aren't excuses for shirking on chores."

"No." I said, standing up as well. She whirled around, her hair flowing around her like flames. Her eyes sparked as the argument flared.

"_What?!_" She hissed.

"I ain't doin' no work." I said, standing firm. "I ain't got sleep." My tone implied why. Eve's scowl disappeared for a moment.

Then it returned. "Not my problem." Eve said as she walked up the stairs. "Should've thought of that before."

Before I could yell something very censored and bitter, she had gone into the kitchen upstairs, slamming the door behind her. I growled out loud, kicking my cot over. It clamored to the ground, my sheets going everywhere. Some black case went flying into the wall. My hands flew to my face as I yanked on my hair out of pure anger. "RAAAAUUUGHHHH!!!" I roared. I swatted the box of books away and tossed the family album across the room.

"Orc…?"

"WHAT?!" I bellowed.

Howard flinched. "Hey man, chill out… Remember last night…? We'll be out of here soon."

My hands fell to my sides as my breath slowed. _Remember..? Remember…_ I focused a moment, finally recalling the night before.

_We sat in the city hall. It was dark and smelled funky. Howard threw anxious glances at me as I sat still, holding myself back from ripping the head off of the pacing boy in front of me. Caine smiled at us, nodding, smug and pleased. "It's great to hear that you two are alive, you know…" His smile was grating on my nerves. "We really did miss you guys. So what do you say?"_

_"Hey, man, we ain't comin' back all easy like that." Howard said, folding his arms across his chest. He was trying to act tough, but it was obvious he was scared of this guy."We came here to make a deal, Caine man." Diana leaned on a wall in the corner, smirking at the two of us._

_"A deal?" Caine tapped his finger to his lips as he grinned. "Well, in that case, what's your proposition?"_

_Howard glanced over at me and then nodded. "Well… we need more bats… and more kids, man. Kids that'll listen to whatever me and Orc man here've gotta say. And they'll follow orders!"_

_"Panda and Chunk followed orders. And Chaz, too. I think they were your team before, am I correct?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, they're good." Howard thought a moment. "And beer, man."_

_"Beer?"_

_"Yeah, Orc here's kinda acquired the taste, man."_

_I nodded and then my brain clicked. "Drake." I grunted._

_Caine and Howard threw me weird looks. "What about him?" Caine asked, his smile fading._

_"…I ain't coming back with Drake." I said._

_Caine frowned and gave me a pitiful look. "I'm afraid I can't do that… Drake's important to my crew."_

_"I _ain't_ coming back with Drake." I growled. "He messed things up."_

_"Oh, come on…" Caine rolled his eyes. "I get it, you two had a tussle a few days ago and now you don't get along-"_

_"No…" I cut him short. Howard gave me a wary look. "Drake messed… he messed stuff up." I frowned at the floor, as though it was the cause of all my problems._

_Caine raised an eyebrow. "Well, he isn't going to disappear any time soon, Orc. He's staying here. I'm not changing that."_

_I stood up and put my face in Caine's. "I DON'T CARE! He messed with me! He messed with _them_! I don't want him near-" I stopped, realizing Howard was giving me a 'cut!!' signal with his hand, slicing over his neck. I gave him a look, as did Caine._

_"You and who, Orc?" Caine said, snapping his fingers. Howard's hand fell to his side and he flinched back. Howard shook his head at me, which I then realized why. He didn't want to tell them about the girls…_

_"Orc!" Caine snapped. I looked back to him. He spoke slowly. "You and _who_?"_

_I looked between Caine and Howard for a few seconds. Then, I felt myself deflating as I muttered, "These… these girls I know…" Caine's eyebrows shot up. "…Drake messed things up…"_

_Caine stifled a laugh as I glared daggers. "So wait… What? You two are _pimps_?!"_

_I held myself back from tackling him to the ground. Howard stood up, glaring as well. "No way, man! We ain't like that!"_

_Diana was cackling, doubling over as Caine leaned on a desk for support. Diana stood up for a moment, long enough to say, "Aw… he's blushing…! I think our little killer's got a little crush…"_

_My face heated even more and I growled. "Drake messed things up! He came after her! Now she won't even talk to me!!"_

_"She?" Caine looked at me with a strange smirk on his face. I felt myself go into a cold sweat."I thought you said there were a couple of them?"_

_I stopped. My breath slowed down and my cheeks warmed. Diana walked over to me and studied my face, her brows furrowing. I gulped and Howard muttered, "There're a couple of them… real good… we don't want 'em hurt, man…"_

_Caine frowned and said, "I can't stop Drake from doing what Drake does… You know him. He's…" Caine smiled. "He's Drake." Caine shrugged his shoulders. "He does what he wants and what I tell him to do."_

_"Then tell him he ain't goin' near them." I grunted. Caine smiled and shook his head._

_"No can do, Orc." Caine smiled. It was starting to get creepy. "But hey, if these girls of yours are smart enough, they'll help us out."_

_I looked over at Howard, whose face, even in the dark, paled slightly. "No way, man, they won't do it. They ain't gonna join."_

_Caine clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth a couple times, tutting and shaking his head. Diana sighed. "That's a shame…" She drawled, making her way back to Caine's side. "If they don't give _us_ something in return… well, let's just say whatever Drake might do to them won't _really_ be our fault."_

_I growled. Caine smiled. "I'll tell you what. You guys join back to, uh, 'our side' and you try to convince your lady friends to see the light. 'Kay?"_

_Caine stuck out his hand. Howard looked at it warily. "I don't know, man…"_

_"It's simple. Just join us again. You'll see." Diana smirked at me. I felt my face heat._

_That's when I grabbed Caine's hand and shook on it._

I looked to the staircase, as though Eve would just suddenly walk down any minute. "…You think they might?"

Howard cocked his head. "Join?" I nodded. "Hey man, you're asking the wrong brother…" He sighed. "I don't even know if I wanna ask them…"

My brows furrowed. "Not ask them?" I shook my head. "No. No. You're askin' them. Drake-"

"Yeah…" Howard muttered, looking at the floor. "I know."

"He ain't comin' near them." I growled.

"I know, man, I know."

"If he touches them, I'm gonna punch his face so hard-"

"Look, man, I get it!" Howard snapped. "I get it! You hate him! You hate what he did! But listen, man, if we tell the girls we're on Caine's side, what do you think they'll do?! They ain't gonna let us back! They won't join-"

"You don't know!" I hissed. "You ain't gonna know!"

"Well, you can't force them!" He whispered. I stood a moment and stared at him. "They're good girls, man, you know that. Caine… he's… he's not good. But he's gonna win. I don't know man, but there's something about him. He's gonna win, whatever it is, he's gonna win."

My brows furrowed out of confusion. "Win?"

"He wants something, Orc man, didn't you see him? He wants something and he's gonna get it."

My lips pulled into a frown as I sat on the ground, just taking it all in. "…So if the girls don't join…"

"We can't help them, man." Howard said. "Man, we can't do anything now but save our own asses. If they join, hey, that's great… But if they don't…"

"Drake." I said simply.

I got it. I got it. Join: Girls safe. No Join: Drake.

I looked over at Howard. He looked over at me. With a sigh, he got up and said, "I'm goin g upstairs."

Nodding, I stood up. "Yeah… me, too."

"Let's ask 'em. Now."

"Yeah."

"Get it over with."

"Yeah."

So we walked up the stairs to the kitchen, where the scents of freshly baked and newly picked fruits wafted over to our noses. The girls were all setting the table, which had a vase of garden-picked flowers. The light, airy tune of a piano played from an iHome, which Andrea had finished setting up. Howard seemed disappointed that there was no hip-bumping or dancing. I was disappointed that the breakfast wasn't finished being prepared.

Eve walked in from the backyard door, a little basket of strawberries in the crook of her arm. "I got some strawberries for the week."

Odette turned around, her brows furrowing. "The week?"

The redhead pursed her lips as she placed the tiny basket on the counter. "The garden's not producing much right now, guys… Let's just try to make it a little lighter when it comes to food for the next few weeks. The garden'll eventually produce more…"

Lavender placed more flowers in the vase and then turned to see Howard and me in the doorway. "Good morning!" She chirped in her ever perky voice. "Did you guys sleep well?"

Howard smirked and walked over to her, ruffling her hair and murmuring a good morning. The others followed suit, greeting each other. I stood staring, leaning against the fridge. Pete saw me and gave me a nod. I figured that Eve told her everything.

Savannah placed plates of toast and bowls of fruit on the table and announced that breakfast was ready. We all took our seats and dug in, no one really talking much. I looked around, noticing changes: Savannah's eyes were less shifty on Howard and me, but now ignoring. Pete had bags under her eyes. Andrea stopped playing with the tips of her hair. Odette was casting wary glances to Eve, who was playing with her fruit bowl.

Lavender smiled as she sat on her stool, chewing on an apple slice. "So what are we gonna do today?" She asked with all the innocence in the world.

Pete looked up and smiled. "I really don't know what to do today… I was thinking about writing a little bit, but… engh, I guess I'm not up for it right now. I want to do something else for a change."

Odette nodded. "Yeah, me too. I wanna get out of the house."

Eve stopped eating. She looked up.

"Same here…" Andrea agreed. "How about going to the town?"

"Or the beach?" Savannah suggested with an amused smile. Eve swallowed hard.

Howard grinned. "Hey, I second that, girl! Haven't been to the beach in so long…"

Odette smiled. "I've never been to the beach." Howard and I almost choked on our food.

"Never?!" I asked, confused.

"None of us have." Pete explained. "We lived on a farm in the Midwest. There's no ocean there… We used to swim in swimming holes."

"Then there were chelydra serpentina…" Andrea muttered. I gave her a blank stare. "Snapping turtles."

"Snapping turtles?" Howard asked. "Aren't they the turtles that can bite your fingers off?"

"And toes." Eve added with a rueful smile. "One almost got Savannah…"

Howard and I looked at Savannah, who nodded. "He was a tough bugger, too. Nearly got me."

"It _bit_ your _toe_ off?" Howard asked, his eyes wide. Savannah smirked.

"Do I look like a moron? I kicked it before it got me. It just scratched my foot. Left a good ol' scar, too."

He stared at her a moment, and then pushed his strawberries away. Pete giggled. Through her giggles, she asked, "So is it settled? We're going to the beach?" There were nods and murmurs of agreement. "Alrighty, when we're done, I'm going to go pack stuff up."

Breakfast was over faster than I had even had my third piece of toast. Even I was excited about it. The _beach_. It had been ages since I had gone to the beach. Long before the FAYZ had popped up. Then it hit me. If we were going to the beach, we'd need trunks. Howard seemed to think the same thing, so as the others were cleaning up, we snuck to the basement, looking for some. Thank god Eve's grandma was a pack rat, and we found two in one of the boxes of crap.

After changing, we ran up the stairs to find the others all ready as well. Savannah was wearing a one piece with shorts and holding a big blanket and beach towel. Her foot was tapping impatiently. Pete had her arms full with beach towels and a basket with bottled water. Howard went over and took the towels off her hands, which he was awarded with a shy smile. They were both blushing. I felt like I could gag.

Andrea bounced down with Odette and Lavender right behind her. They were all giggling and holding iPods and books. I gave them looks and Odette rolled her eyes. "I'm not going in the water for long. Do you see how pale this skin is right now? I need some sun, boy."

This time, I rolled my eyes. Finally, Eve skipped down the stairs, hold an iPod and a book of her own. I frowned when I realized that she hadn't changed. She was still wearing the same sundress and hat. She caught me staring and gave me a quick frown before heading to the door. We all grabbed our belongings and followed suit.

It was a warm, breezeless day, as usual. The so-called sun was shining above our heads and the wall was as murky as ever. We headed towards the beach, almost completely silent excluding the sounds of our shoes against the street. I sideway glanced over to Eve, whose head was facing forward and gripping her book a little too tightly. The corners of my lips pulled down and I looked away, realizing I'd have to ask her today. I'd ask her today. I _will_ ask her.

Andrea looked over at me, walking over. I was farther behind in the group, so we ended up alone. She was giving me a blank stare, something that wasn't very 'Andrea'. Usually she was smart with a focused gaze, but this moment… it was a dim stare. I glanced over to her, giving her a weird look. "Whaddya want?" I grunted.

She frowned. "Trying to see why Eve even cares to aid you." I snorted and she shook her head. "Do you know how she has changed? She's quieter and more thoughtful and gets more aggravated more and more often… She's becomes more vocal when mad."

"So?"

"So…" Andrea pursed her lips. "You are the one changing her."

I gave her another weird look. "I ain't changin' nuthin'."

"Yes, you are." Andrea said simply. "You may not know it, but you changed her."

Frowning, I grunted, "Well, I ain't meanin' it."

Andrea's face softened. "I know. I just thought you might've wanted to know."

I was silent a moment, and we walked in semi-comfortable peace. _Just admit it… You care about her._ "I don't care." I muttered and Andrea gave me a look of surprise.

"I didn't say anything." She murmured. "Did you hear something?"

I blinked. "Yeah…"

Andrea nodded, her mind elsewhere. She sped up, catching up with Pete, who was talking with Howard. Odette was holding hands with Lavender, who was chat-chat-chatting away. Savannah was writing in a small notebook, every so often speaking to Eve, who was just nodding and acknowledging what she was saying. Eve turned around a moment, looking at me. I just stared back, and before I even knew it, she whirled her head right back around. Cold shoulder.

We were then at the beach, which was joyously announced by Lavender, who took off at the sight of it. The feel of the warm sand, the salty air touching my skin… I missed the ocean. It was a pretty okay place in my book. And the fact that there were going to be six girl in bathing suits- err, make that five since Lav really doesn't count for that one… But the fact that there were going to be five girls in bathing suits hanging out with me… Well, it upped the beach on my list.

Savannah laid out a few beach towels and took off her shorts. She looked over to Pete, who was stripping out of her own tee and shorts. She was wearing a one-piece as well, similar to the one Savannah was sporting. Howard and Pete ran over to Savannah and they began to head to the eerily still water. Lavender took off her skirt, showing off her tankini, and continued her story to Andrea and Odette, both whom were wearing sporty bikinis. Andrea sat on a towel and began to chat with the young girl as Odette began to read a book, iPod turned on.

I sat on a towel and watched as a wave of relaxed air wash over everyone. Looking over, I saw Eve watching Lavender, whom ran off to play in shallower waters than her older sister, whom was swimming far out with Howard and Savannah. Her smile had returned to her face and a far-away look glazed over her eyes. There was no breeze from the ocean, but she was licking her lips, probably interested in the salty taste of the air.

Before I could even think about it, I stood up. I walked over to her and she noticed, picking up her book and beginning to 'read'. I stood in front of her for a few seconds as she pointedly ignored me. Finally, I grunted, "We need to talk." Those words have never come out of my mouth before, dammit, and I didn't like it one bit…

"There's nothing to talk about." Eve muttered, not looking at me.

"Listen to me." I growled. "I ain't leavin' 'til you say sumthin'."

"Sumthin'." She mocked my voice and scowled. "Now leave me alone." I stayed firm to my spot. Eve slammed her book on the ground, standing up and stalking away. I followed behind. "Orc, go away!" She huffed, heading to a cluster of rocks that were along the beach. They were huge, being beaten day in day out by the waves. But there were no waves and they were slippery jags. I began to run.

"Eve, knock it off!" I growled. "I _need_ to talk to you!"

"I don't want to Orc!" She hissed. "I've had enough of talking!" Eve stood on one of the rocks over the ocean. I followed her up, my heart thumping. I had fallen off as a kid, and it hurt. "I've had enough of you! All the time you do nothing to help the family, you do nothing but sneak off with Howard and go and do _who knows what_, and I'm left home, trying to keep us all _fed_!" She shrieked.

I was quiet. Did I really do nothing? Is that what she thought of me as? "Get over here…" I growled. She shook her head.

"Just leave me alone, Orc. Be thankful I let you into my grandmother's house and don't take advantage of it." Then she shook her head again, smiling ruefully. "And at the least, care once about someone else other than-" Her eyes widened as she began to lose her balance. She swayed back and forth a moment, her feet slipping. Her arms flailed, but she did not regain any posture. Eve fell back.

I surged forward, looking over the edge as she crashed into the water, coming back up only to gag. "Help!" She screamed with a mouthful of water. "I can't swim!!"

But that didn't matter. Before the words could process in my brain, I jumped. The water was a cold shock, but I got over it quickly as I grabbed Eve, flailing still, around her waist and pulling her to the side. I grabbed hold of a jutting rock, still partly underwater, and held her up to breathe. She coughed up water and began to breathe again. Her eyes were red from salt and her hair stuck to her face. I coughed as she put her arms around my neck, shaking. I pulled myself and Eve along the rock to the shore.

She crawled on the ground to the shortest distance away from where the water could touch her, me not too far behind. I coughed up some water and then looked over at Eve, who was staring at me with wide, scared eyes. Her mouth opened, but then she began to choke again. A few moments of her coughing fit, she finally choked out, "Why?"

I spit on the ground, salt burning in my throat. "Why what?" I rasped.

"Why jump in after me?" I looked at her with a weird expression. She stared back. Her dress stuck to her body and her make-up was smearing on her face. "I thought… I thought you'd…" She was at a loss for words.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you'd just-"

"Leave you there?" I asked with disbelief. "Let you _die_?"

She stopped, looking guilty. But she nodded all the same. "I mean… Bette…"

That was low. I felt like she punched me in the gut with an iron fist. "I-I…" my voice cracked. I had no voice. But I managed to choke, "I wouldn't let you die." She looked at me with surprise. Eve opened her mouth, but the words died on her tongue. I licked my lips. "I won't let y-you die." My voice cracked again.

She stared at me for the longest time, I would've thought that she believed I was lying. And I swear to God, I wasn't. But she shuffled next to me, looking away, touching my arm with shaky hesitance. Her hand was warm, she was gentle. She finally looked directly into my eyes, her lips puling upwards. She smiled at me. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest.

Eve licked her lips, suddenly shy. She shifted her weight, leaning into me. And it suddenly hit me. I watched with total shock as she closed her eyes and began to slowly tilt upwards to _kiss_ me. My heart must've exploded. I closed my own eyes and began to lean down myself.

"EVE!" A voice called. Her head snapped away and we both turned to see a form running down the rocky cliff from the street above. Edilio.

"Edilio?" Eve cried, surprised. She stood up and began to run. I reached out, about to grab her arm, but I missed and she dashed forward, not even knowing.

I sat and watched as Eve ran to him. All of the sudden, I realized my heart couldn't have exploded. It wouldn't hurt this bad if it had exploded. I looked away, my chest tightening at the sight of the two.

Stupid Edilio. Stupid Eve. I should've left her in the water…

I growled and swatted my hand at the ground, spraying sand into the still ocean waters. Then a scream reached my ears. I whirled around to see Eve sobbing wildly on the ground, Edilio trying to pick her up.

"Noooo!" She moaned. "Nononononoooooo!!" Eve tried to shove Edilio away, but he held her tight. I jumped up and began to run.

"GET OFFA HER!" I bellowed. Edilio looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Orc?!" He asked, obvious shock in his voice. I pushed his arms off of Eve and I lifted her myself. She wailed in my arms. "Hey!" Edilio snapped. "Let her go!"

I ignored him, holding Eve tight. "Eve…?" I asked, my eyes open with fear. If he hit her…

"They're dead!" She howled. "They're dead!!"

My heart stopped. "Who?"

"My friends!" Eve screamed, her eyes closed tight with mascara running down her freckled cheeks. "The ones who didn't make it!! They're _here_! They're _here_! Oh god, they _came_ and they're _here_!" She sobbed into my chest and I turned to Edilio, who was watching us.

I glared at him until he finally said, "They were in the desert. I found them. They were in a car accident when the FAYZ occurred and have remained there since. That was days ago." Breaking into a cold sweat, he finished with, "They might not make it."

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple_~ OH NOOO!! I just think it's fabulous that I know what's going to happen next and you don't... I don't know why, but it's funny to me... Tee-hee!! I know and you don't!! *blows raspberry* *reader throws brick* OW! Okay, I'll stop... But be patient for the next update of _Monster_!!! I've already got it planned out in this brain o' mine... YAY!! ORGANIZATION!! 8D**

**Toodles til next time! Please review, dearies!! C:**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I walked into the make-shift hospital, the girls trailing in behind me, excluding Lavender, who was outside with Edilio. He had volunteered to stay out with her, because Pete and I had agreed that she shouldn't see… them yet. The room didn't smell of sterilization or medication, but of dirt and bodily fluid, which I didn't have to guess where it came from. The cries and moans from the agonized boy in the corner made the answer painfully clear.

Then that's when I saw them. My best friends. The bond-sisters that had drove all the way from the Midwest, just to see me and Savannah before school started. My mouth opened, and no noise came out. Pete unconsciously leaned into Howard as she began to cry. Savannah turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose as tears built up. Andrea gasped and was utterly speechless. Odette moved to my side and grabbed my wrist, digging her fingernails into my flesh. I didn't feel the pain.

Four girls, just girls, lay on cots. Their eyes closed and their mouths in fine lines, as though painted on. You could hardly tell if they were breathing. I finally cried out, crumbling into Odette. She tried to hold me up as I fell, just crying silently. Two hands picked me up from behind and I was lifted. Orc held me up as I shook. He pulled me to him, and I didn't push away.

I was exposed. Now everyone knew I was weak and spineless. I had shown my pain. I had shown my weakness. I wasn't meant to lead this family. I wasn't meant to protect them. I wasn't meant… I wasn't meant…

Orc hugged me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt no awkward embrace. He was actually meaning to do this. I sniffled and looked back at the girls on the cots. The bodies on the tabletops. Tear blurred my eyes. I loved them. I loved them so much. And their lives were fading before my watery eyes.

_They'll make it… They'll make it…_

"They'll make it." Orc whispered, loud enough for only me to hear and I almost gasped. "They'll make it." _They have to make it…_ "They have to make it."

I almost pulled back, to look at him. The words… I heard them. Before he spoke. My head was reeling with emotions, confusions. But the words were comforting, and part of me wished they were of his own mind. I wanted him to comfort me. Deep down, I wanted this murderer to want to make me happy.

And that part of me made my other half sick.

But I didn't push him away.

The others sniffled and stood their ground. Orc finally released me, not looking at me directly. I did the same. A girl came over to me, pretty and obviously tired. She gave us a weak smile. "Hi. I'm Dahra."

"Hello…" I rasped. I tried smiling, and it felt horribly foreign.

A boy walked to her side, holding the small of her back. "The name's Elwood. I just help out."

Dahra gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and I was strangely jealous. "You do more than that. You're keeping me sane."

He smiled a little and then turned around, going in the direction of the moaning boy. Dahra watched him leave and then turned to us again, her eyes troubled. "I'm sorry." Were the first two words out of her mouth. I bit my lip. "They're found quite late and I tried my best… They might not make the night."

She walked beside one girl with tanned skin and long, black hair. Phoenix. I walked over to the cot and touched Phoenix's hand. It was cool. Her shirt, which she had made herself, was open and bloodied by a gash in her stomach. Dahra sighed, and began to give me the list. "This one-"

"Phoenix." I said, almost snapping. She wasn't just a _thing_. She was my friend and she had a name.

"Phoenix…" Dahra nodded, patient and softly. "Had a large cut from the lower part of her ribs to about her belly button. She lost a good deal amount of blood already, and we can't give her any due to lack of blood bags, and even if we did, we couldn't. She might get a disease or infection. We just need to wait it out."

Dahra motioned to another girl. She had caramel-colored skin and honey hair. She was Nellie. I hesitantly let go of Phoenix's hand and went beside Nellie. She was breathing, very slowly, very short breaths. A cut was open on her forehead, dried blood on her face. Dahra gave me a look, and I told her Nellie's name. "Well, Nellie is more fortunate. The only damage we found on her was a gash on her forehead and a sprained ankle. But she's been unconscious now for days…" Dahra trailed of, and I could only nod as she moved to the next girl.

Bellemarie had a tight body and dark hair. Her leg poked out of the sheets, wrapped in gauze and splinted straight with rulers that were tapped together. "Bellemarie…" I said, biting my lip.

"Bellemarie had a broken leg, and a bad one at that. The bone had snapped through her skin…" Dahra took a deep breath. "Her leg may never heal properly, I'm afraid. She may have to live with a stiff leg for the rest of her life. I'm sorry, I couldn't do any more."

I just nodded, numb. Dahra moved to the last girl, lying in the cot. "That's Bobbi…" Pete said, walking on wobbly legs to her friend. Andrea followed behind. Those three were closer.

Dahra pursed her lips. "She had a badly sprained ankle and a deep cut that got infected." She pulled up the sheet to show Bobbi's arm. There was a long gash that went from the middle of her forearm to her wrist. It was turning white and had puffy bubble-like things along its sides. I almost gagged. Pete shook her head and she turned to Andrea, who took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Gross…" Orc muttered. I ignored him.

Dahra nodded. "If they make it the night, they might live. But I'm sorry to tell you this…" She looked directly into my eyes. "It's not likely. I'm really sorry."

I nodded, more tears stinging my eyes. "Thank y-you." I rasped. My voice cracked.

"It huuuuuurts!! Augh!! I need pain killers! I need more meds!" The boy in the corner grunted. Dahra excused herself as she dashed to the boy, who had begun to demand more meds with a higher, strained, needier voice. Elwood was trying to explain something to her, but she was pushing him away. Suddenly, the kiss between them didn't seem like anything to be jealous about anymore.

I looked over my friends, conscious and unconscious, and I could only sigh. I turned to Odette. "Could you get Maye? See if she's around?"

"Yeah, sure." Odette said, nodding. Her eyes were red and her voice scratchy and low. "Why?"

"I want to see if she can stay at the house for a few days with Lav. I think I might be staying here for a couple nights…" I said, looking back at the cots. The girls didn't stir.

Odette's brows wrinkled with worry. "I don't think that's a bright idea."

"Maybe, but it feels right."

Andrea cut in. "Some things that feel right aren't always best."

"I know." I snapped. "But… just let me stay."

"You're going to have to tell the others." Pete said, nodding over to Savannah, Howard, and Orc. "I'll tell Lav, but she won't really mind. She doesn't know what state these guys are in…"

I nodded. "I'll tell them now. If you guys wanna stay, you can. I'll be here."

They all hummed in acknowledgement and split. Odette walked out the door with Andrea following. Pete went to see Edilio and Lavender. I sighed and walked over to the three others. Savannah looked up and saw me. Her cheeks were tear-stained and puffy. She never really cried. I was more of the emotional one. But this seemed to be an exception. "Hey, guys?" Howard and Orc looked up as well. "Can I talk to you?" My voice was strained.

Howard's eyes showed pity. I resented it, but chose to ignore it for the moment. "Yeah, girl?"

Savannah came to my side and I touched her arm gingerly. I spoke softly, "I think I'll be staying here for a few nights. You guys can do whatever; stay here or go home. But I won't be back for a while." Savannah nodded. Howard and Orc threw each other glances.

Howard spoke up in a hushed tone, as though a loud noise would make me cry. He might have been right. "No chores? No work? That's it?" He asked. I wanted to yell at him. He was being selfish. _Work?_ He stopped and then said, "Hey, girl, whatever. Don't matter."

Orc looked at me. "You ain't goin' home?"

"No." I said firmly.

His eyes softened. I was utterly shocked when he grunted, "Then I ain't goin' back."

Howard was shocked as well. "Y-You're not?!"

Orc shook his head. "Don't trust nobody here." He looked warily around and then laid his eyes on me once more. "You ain't stayin' here. Not without me."

I stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. Savannah looked at him and frowned. Howard shuffled his feet and then nodded to him. "You sure, man?"

Orc kept his eyes on me. He nodded. "Yeah."

Howard shrugged. "Kay, Orc man. I'm goin' back though." Behind the words, I realized there was more of a deeper meaning. I knew how he looked over to Pete during the time at the 'hospital'. There would be comforting at home, at least.

Savannah nodded. "Me, too. I don't think I can leave Mistletoe home alone with Cobalt. He might spaz on her again…" She looked at me with watering eyes. "I'm sorry, Ev."

I remembered her calling me that so long ago. It was when she was so little, and she couldn't pronounce 'Evelynn'. I smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Love ya, sis."

She sniffled, and for a moment I saw the little sister I remembered. "Love you, too."

Savannah walked out of the 'hospital' with Howard, giving wary glances behind to me and Orc. The room was filled with awkward air, meshed with sorrow and confusion. I sat down in a chair in front of Bobbi, who was as still as ever. Orc stumbled over to my side and then mumbled something under his breath. He then reiterated, "Where did you live?"

I guessed it was a harmless question.

"Kackley, Kansas." I muttered, picking my hand and touching the fabric of the sheets. "We owned a grain farm with cattle and cotton."

"Drake?"

Not so harmless anymore.

I turned and looked at him with disgust. "What's it you, anyway?"

He scowled. "He punched ya."

I turned back to Bobbi. "So? Not like that's new."

"Eve…" He sounded tired. I didn't turn around though. I admit I wanted Orc to step up. I wanted him to help me. I was like a mother. And I didn't want to be. I wanted to work together. Orc seemed to fit the description I needed. And that made me sad.

"So what is this?" I asked, frowning. "Twenty questions?"

"I asked two." I sighed and let my face slip into my open palm. He kneeled on the floor next to me. "You knew Drake before the FAYZ." He didn't ask it; it was a statement.

"Congratulations, we have a winner. Tell him his winnings…" I said with as much sarcasm I could muster. Orc scowled at me.

"I need to talk to ya about-" He said. I gave him a look.

"Yeah? What about now?" I asked. "About how our garden is dying? About how I've decided that maybe trying to play 'mommy' isn't as fun as it used to be when I was a girl? About how I _hate_ how this happened to me?" He gave me a look this time.

"Wha?"

I almost screamed, but a low moan hit our ears. The boy in the corner was writhing in his cot. Orc's lips pursed. I felt a cry begin to travel up my throat, but I gulped it back down. That's when Edilio walked in. He looked exhausted, but a small smile was playing his lips. He saw me and walked over. "Hey…" He said, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Hey, Edilio…" I said, getting up and meeting him. He gave Orc a wary glance. Ever since he saw Orc with me, he watched Orc like a hawk. I could see confusion and curiosity all over his face. "Did everyone go home?" I asked and Edilio's gaze shot back to me.

"Yeah, they're going back." His gaze slowly went back to Orc. He was going to ask. "Eve… can I talk to you?"

My heart thud against my chest. "U-Uh, yeah… sure…" My face flushed.

"Privately?"

It wasn't for the reason I wanted him to talk to me about privately, but I'd take what I could. "Y-Yeah, n-no problem…" We walked out of the 'hospital'. I turned back once, to see Orc watching us. He had on one of the saddest faces I'd ever seen him wear.

Night was settling, and the air was cool in the plaza. I shivered a little, and rubbed my arms to warm up. Edilio, however, didn't seem fazed. He took me next to the town hall, where anyone at the 'hospital' wouldn't hear us, namely Orc. "What was he doing with you?" Edilio asked in a hushed tone. I could hear the hate dripping from his voice. It was the same hate the came from Orc's mouth at the name 'Drake'.

I looked at the ground and bit my lip. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to.

"Aw, no…" He said, realizing it. "Don't tell me you actually _live_ with him?!" Edilio put his face in his hands and moaned. "Eve, you have to cut him off." Edilio said. I looked up with surprise. "He killed someone, Eve… I don't want you to end up… well, I don't want you to get into trouble."

I smiled sadly. "'Fraid that's kinda harder than it looks, hun."

He frowned. "I'm not joking, Eve."

I sighed. "I know… But… something tells me I'd want a second chance." I told him with all honesty. "Listen, I'm finding out the hard truth about him, and it's not easy. I know I'm getting hurt in the process… But maybe, just maybe, he might come out better."

Edilio looked at me, long and hard. The he shook his head. "I thought you were different, Eve. I thought you knew the line between good and bad. Orc's bad. You're good." He looked into my eyes and my blush deepened. "You can't help him."

My face fell a little. He had no faith in me. "I know I can't change him, Edilio. I'm not trying to."

"Then why be with him?" How he said it made my stomach flip.

"…I don't know." I said, looking at the ground. "Something tells me I'm here for a reason. He kinda… landed where I was. I guess we're stuck."

Edilio turned to leave. "Yeah, exactly. You're stuck." He shook his head. "That's what happened to Howard. You think you can control him, but you just end up falling into his shadow and becoming a part of something he leans on. And when Orc falls, you'll be what he lands on." I flinched at the cold words. They stung.

"Edilio…" I said, taking a step towards him, but he backed away.

"I'm sorry, Eve…" He gave me a sad face. "You have to do this yourself. I'll be here if you choose." With that said, he walked away into the night. I didn't notice there were tears on my cheeks until after he disappeared.

I walked back into the make-shift hospital after walking a few minutes outside, just allowing my cheeks to dry off and my thoughts disappear in thin, chilled air. There were a few things I noticed had changed: One, Dahra and Elwood had moved for the night. Two, the boy in the corner had finally settled into a sleeping state. And three, Orc was sleeping in my chair. I walked over to him, noticing that his head was laid in his palm and that drool was dripping into his hand.

I couldn't help but smile.

Grabbing an extra blanket, I placed it over him. Orc grumbled something in his sleep, something about cotton and flowers. I chuckled under my breath. I hated him when he was awake, bumbling and angry. But when he was asleep… he was tolerable, to say the least.

I looked for another chair, not finding one. Sighing, I leaned my back against the chair occupied by Orc and closed my eyes, not even seeing the inside of my eyelids before sleep overwhelmed me.

I awoke what seemed like minutes later, when something began to manhandle me. I grunted and squirmed, trying to escape the hands in a sleepy state. "Knock it off…" I heard a low voice slur.

"Gett off…" I murmured. My butt was sore and my back ached like nobody's business. But that didn't mean I didn't want to move. Suddenly, I was lifted into the air. I opened my eyes a little. It was dark, but the silhouette of Orc was visible. I felt myself being set down. It was warm. I yawned. "Aww-right… I guess…" Another yawn. "I guess I'm… good…"

I heard a grumble. Orc had chuckled. "You sound drunk…" He whispered. He thought it funny.

Frowning, I leaned into whatever I was sitting on. "Whateverrr… ZZZzzz…" A small snore emitted from my mouth. Orc chuckled again.

Then another snore joined with mine. Sleep had conquered both Orc and I, and the medley of snores seemed to fit together like a harmony and a melody; perfectly.

The morning came and I found myself, once again, perched on Orc. This time, I was sitting side-saddle on his lap. Whoop-de-doo. My eyes wanted to shut again, heavy with lack of sleep. The blanket which I had thrown into Orc had mysteriously been wrapped around the two of us. I breathed in, low and softly. I smelled the rancid stench of alcohol.

I knew Orc had been drinking beer for quite some time. But I didn't dare stop him. I knew what would happen if I tried to stop someone from drinking alcohol. I learned that lesson long, long ago.

There was a long inhale, and it wasn't me. I pretended to sleep, glancing upwards at the large thug. To my alarm, Orc was fully awake, and looking down at me. He was _sniffing_ me. I didn't make a move or a sound. He was touching my arm, one of his own around me; _protective_. His eyes were half-lidded, and a small smile played on his lips. I recalled almost touching my own lips to his. My face heated. He seemed to notice the flush on my cheeks and grunted in confusion. Then, a finger touched my cheek. "Hmm…" Orc wondered out loud, soft enough only for us to hear. He didn't know I was listening in. "Warm…"

I felt like the girl in King Kong, being probed and poked by a gorilla, curious and thoughtful. But in King Kong, no one was watching the gorilla poke the girl. A voice chuckled, the voice cracking with a slight tinge of pain. "Hey… man, quit it. She'll wake up…" It was the boy's voice, strained, but trying to talk. He then moaned a little.

"Shut up, Cookie." Orc growled, his voice turning hostile. "You ain't tellin' nobody."

Only a groan answered back. I closed my eyes tight. Orc may have been a moron, but he noted the difference. "…wha…?"

I pretended to stir. He seemed to freeze. I opened my eyes, very slowly, trying my best to act as though groggy. "Hrmph…"I yawned and squirmed. I rose off of Orc and stretched.

"Told you." Cookie muttered and moaned.

Orc didn't say a word as I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. It was chilly. I looked over the four girls, checking them. They were all breathing. I smiled and laughed. "They're breathing…" I said in disbelief. "They made it…" Orc stood up and watched as I laughed softly, under my breath. "They'll make it."

Orc came over to me and, just for a moment, I saw a smile on his lips. "Told ya." He said. I looked up at him and then smiled.

"Yeah." I said. "You did."

Dahra walked in, Elwood right behind her. But she stopped when she saw us. She blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

I didn't want her to get the wrong impression, so I walked over to her. "No, no, it's nothing. No need to apologize." I didn't hear any back up from Orc. She smirked and nodded, as if knowing something I did not. I sighed and then smiled at her. "They made it." I said. "They're breathing."

Dahra smiled at me. It was a pitying smile. But I clung to it as though it were real. She nodded to me, saying that she'd have to go through her own procedure first, before I should assume. As she went to the cots, I slipped out of the hospital, just to get some fresh air. Some peace.

"Eve."

Yeah, I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, Orc?" I asked, not even turning around. I knew I was being totally unfair and mean to him; being nice one minute, ignoring him the next. It was probably making him hurt and confused.

Join the paddy-wagon, buddy.

"Nuthin'." Typical. "Felt weird bein' in there with them."

I chuckled lightly and finally faced him. More confusion. He walked next to me. Less confusion.

It was early morning and barely any children were up. The plaza was deserted, except the few stakes that represented the souls lost. I stared at the one that was more personal. She was like me in a way; red hair, a little eccentric… I involuntarily shuddered and Orc gave me a look. I almost shuddered again under his gaze. Protective.

Is that really how Orc felt about me? Did he feel the need to protect me? I found myself wondering that as I looked up at him. "Orc, I-" I began, but was cut off.

"Eve!" Maye was running over to me. Throwing her arms around me, I almost fell back, but Orc caught me before I could hit the ground. I was pushed back up, Maye still hugging. "I'm so sorry to hear about your friends!"

I returned the hug and patted her back. "It's okay, Maye… Thanks…"

Orc's eyes flickered a moment, but I barely caught it.

"I know, but still! You know they'll be okay… They'll put through somehow!" She was smiling with that same pity as Dahra. I ignored it again.

"I know that, too." I said, pulling back.

"The girls are a little shell-shocked… They didn't get much sleep last night. They wanted me to come here as soon as I got up to get any news." Maye's hair was tousled, her clothes wrinkled, and her breath a little off. I smiled, knowing this was definitely care. I explained to her about the girls' conditions. She nodded, reciting it once to me so she knew it, and then she was off. Not before another hug, though.

As Maye ran forward down Alameda, I smiled and found myself back beside Orc. "She's a sweet kid…" I murmured softly. He grunted something under his breath and I asked for him to repeat it.

Orc gave me a sideways glance, his face an open book; he looked scared. I opened my mouth to ask him what the problem was, when he turned and gave me a quick hug. I was too shocked to even return the favor, it was over so fast. He pulled back and began to rub the back of his neck. His cheeks and ears were red. If the other hug was a mistake, this one sure wasn't.

I stared at him, a blush forming over my own cheeks. "…Orc?" My voice betrayed me.

"Y'know…" He said, looking away. "Your friends an' all…"

My lips slowly turned upwards. "Thanks, Orc." I smiled a little, trying to contain the giddy grin that tried to escape. "That… that meant a lot."

"Whatever." He mumbled. I noted that the blush didn't seem to fade and that his lips couldn't help but twitching upwards.

Sighing, this time of a strange contentment, I nodded to the door. He seemed to take the hint and we walked in. Sorrow plagued my heart and dread felt like lead in my chest. I didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. I chewed my lips.

Orc grunted and I looked up him. He gave me a tiny bump with his side. A reassuring gesture. Primitive, simple, but reassuring. I gave him one back and smiled up at him. He smirked a little back to me.

The future was bleak, but maybe not so bleak.

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple~_ Oh... The girls are still in the 'hospital'... It was a cute ending (which I'm quite pleased with), but there's quite a bit still going on. *gulp* How do you think things are going to turn out...? *spooky music* Oowee-oowee-OOWEE!!!**

**And welcoming: Phoenix, Bellemarie, Nellie, and Bobbi!! WELCOME TO THE FAYZ!!! 8D Where kids are freaks, snakes fly, and worms can crawl through your skin! It's paradise in hell!**

**Please PM me about my new community, BERTO'S MickeyD's, if you have any questions or would like to put your story in it! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Please review!!**


End file.
